Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes
by MagicalMuggle
Summary: Harry Potter, now equipped with the knowledgle of how to defeat the Dark Lord, starts to pursue his mission of searching the Horcruxes that encase Voldemort's soul and destroy them to rob Voldemort of his immortality.
1. The Real Horcrux

_Hello. Thanks for selecting my fan fiction among the many others out there. Hope you like my newest story. It takes place days after the events of Half-Blood Prince._

_My previous readers might wonder why I am not continuing my other story. It's because I started that story before Half-Blood Prince came out. Now, the things I put into that story are not consistent with the world JK Rowling created from the point of reference of book 6. Sorry for this but not to worry, I'm starting this story._

_Read and Review_

**HARRY POTTER and the SEARCH FOR THE HORCRUXES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE REAL HORCRUX**

Harry stood by his room in number four Privet Drive with zero appetite and energy. All he wanted to do was to go to his room and lay on his unwashed, rickety bed and sleep. All the things that had happened in Hogwarts was too much to think about. His problems were piling up, one after the other, and he didn't know how to manage all of it now that Dumbledore was no more. It was too hard for him, for a seventeen year-old kid.

He climbed up the stairs of the empty house as the sun was beginning to set. Apparently, the Dursleys were out, so he stepped into his bedroom, ready for bed. As he changed to his night clothes, he noticed a piece of parchment lying atop his bed. He approached it and held it up against the light given off by his lamp. It was from the Weasleys.

"_**Dear Harry,**_

_**We know this is a difficult time for you, what with Dumbledore and all, so we think that staying with us here, in the Burrow, would be good for you. Also, the new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, asked me to tell you to go visit your godfather's home to collect whatever it is that you could get since all of them is yours.**_

_**Send us an answer soon!**_

_**Mrs. Weasley"**_

Harry didn't feel anything as he read the letter. He just kept it in his drawer and turned the light out. That night, he slept deeply with dreams of longing and moaning. The night crept into daylight and surely, by six in the morning, Harry opened his eyes and woke up. He could still hear the Dursleys' snores from the next room as Harry slipped on his slippers and changed into his day clothes. He knew that he had to go to Grimmauld Place so without even telling the Dursleys where he was to go, he Apparated and appeared outside Grimmauld Place.

He knew that as a student, he wasn't supposed to have apparated but nothing mattered any more, not even what the Ministry or what their policies say. He just went inside his godfather's house and closed the door behind him.

The dust was thick as he approached the dark hallway of Grimmauld Place. He looked around, searching for something he could collect as memory of Sirius Black. He went into the kitchen and found old pots and pans which he decided to leave behind. Nothing seemed to interest Harry since most of the contents of the house were either dark and dangerous or dysfunctional and useless. He searched drawers, straining his eye on the dim light to see the things the drawers kept.

Minutes later, he ended up in a strange cabinet which he remembered distantly from his stay in this house years before. He opened it and lit his wand to cast some light into the insides of this cabinet. Inside, he saw something shiny. He reached his arm towards it and grabbed this object, pointing his wand to shed some light into what he held.

He saw that it was a locket. He remembered this locket from almost two years ago. It was a locket they couldn't open (for reference, check out book 5). He pocketed it and walked around, looking for other things to keep. Once convinced that he had looked enough, he apparated once again towards his room in Privet Drive.

Once he arrived, he saw another letter lying on his bed. It was from the Ministry of Magic. He didn't mind the letter, containing a note on how he was caught using magic in a muggle populated area when he apparated, for he had no trust towards the Ministry of Magic anymore. He looked at the locket he held and stared at its glinting brown stone. It was beautiful yet it emanated a dark energy that for Harry, felt familiar.

He pocketed the locket and got a scrap of parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote "I'd love to stay with you guys, I'll be arriving shortly" on the paper and tied it on Hedwig's right leg.

"Hedwig, listen," said Harry to a silent Hedwig. "Get this to the Weasley's okay."

Hedwig cooed at him and took off into the sky. Harry began gathering his things and checking if he missed anything. He was now going to the Weasleys for the summer. He knew he shouldn't do so since the protection that lingered in the Dursleys' home was not present in the Weasleys' but he was convinced that he couldnt stay with his aunt and uncle. He even reasoned to himself that the protection was obsolete now that Voldemort used his blood to gain a body using Flesh, Blood, and Bond back when he was fourteen. That blood that Voldemort used was the same blood that presently gives protection in the Dursleys's household, making the Dark Lord immune to the magic number four Privet Drive possessed.

With a crack, Harry apparated towards the burrow with his luggage.

"Harry!" said Ron. "You're spending the summer here?" Ron was walking in the living room when Harry appeared out of thin air.

"Yeah" replied Harry. "I sent a note just minutes ago. So, is Hermione here?"

"Uh... She's coming tomorrow. So, have you eaten lunch already? What's all that stuff on your clothes?"

"Oh, nothing. Just dust from Grimmauld Place."

"O, ok. Lets go eat. I'm starving. Everyone's in the dining room"

Sure enough, as Harry went to the dining room, the rest of the Weaslyes welcomed him warmly. Ginny eyed him momentarily for Harry had recently just broken up with her. Harry then took his place in the table and started to dig in.

Lunch ended soon and nighttime came hours later. Harry was to share a room with Ron and as they both were talking, the topic of the locket came up.

"Wow, that's from Grimmauld Place isn't it?" asked Ron about the locket.

"Yeah. I can't open it still. Its jammed or something," said Harry. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Something dark. It doesn't feel right, that thing. It's as if its evil."

"I know what you mean. Well, I'll guess Hermione might know. Let's just ask her tomorrow. For now, I'm beat. Let's just turn in, okay. Good night."

Harry drifted to sleep in no time. He started to dream of the events that so recently happened. He dreamed of being in a stone island in the middle of a cold, still, black lake. He was now in the familiar cave he was just in days ago. He was letting Dumbledore drink a fluid from a Pensieve-like structure. Dumbledore was shrieking but Harry still let the headmaster ingest all of the liquid within the pensieve.

"No more!" wailed Dumbledore. "Make it stop!"

"This will make it stop" said Harry as he let Dumbledore drink the rest of the liquid.

Finally, the liquid was all gone. Harry saw Dumbledore asking him for water but then, everything started to fade. He was like getting out of a dream and entering another. He was now holding the locket he acquired from the pensieve-like structure in the cave days ago. He looked on the note clipped in it and saw the initials of the person who wrote the note. "R.A.B." (for reference, check out book six)

Suddenly, he woke up, sweating profusely. It was still dark outside and Ron was snoring on the opposite side of the dark room. He didn't know what to do about what he realized regarding the locket he was just discussing with Ron earlier before going to bed. He started waking Ron up.

"Ron, Ron!" hissed Harry. "Wake up!"

"Umm" said Ron sleepily. "What Harry, it's still dark outside. Go back to sleep."

"It's important!"

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

"Remember about the Horcruxes?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how Dumbledore and I ended up with a fake locket Horcrux? I think I found the real one!"

"Where?"

"It's this locket," said Harry as he held the locket he found in Grimmauld Place. "The note from the fake locket was written by an R.A.B. R.A.B. must be Sirius' brother, Regulus Black. This must be his. He must've stolen it before Dumbledore and I got to it in the cave. He must have hid this Horcrux in Grimmauld Place before he died."

"Well, that makes sense" said Ron, now fully, awake. "But Regulus became a Death Eater so why would he want to steal the Horcrux and endanger his master's life?"

"We haven't heard the full story, Ron." answered Harry with an unreadable expression in his face.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Nagini's Replacement

_**Guys, thanks for reading. As always, please review. I love reading your opinions on my work. Thanks.**_

CHAPTER TWO

**NAGINI'S REPLACEMENT**

Hemione arrived the next morning carrying her luggage as everyone was having breakfast. What was surprising though was that she wasn't alone, for her parents were with her. Harry hastily slurped his porridge to go to her and tell her what he and Ron have deduced about the locket the night before.

"Honey," called Mrs. Granger. "I'll just put your luggage here, by the couch okay?"

"Okay, mom" answered Hermione. "Oh yeah, these are my friends, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys."

Mrs. Granger and her husband looked at all of them and smiled, greeting them awkwardly. "Hello. Hermione have told us some much about all of you," said Mr. Granger.

"Well, you've got a smart girl you know," answered Mr. Weasley, who was apparently amazed at the sight of two muggles at his front door. "Say, won't you folks be staying here long?"

"Oh, no no," said Mr. Granger. "We just wanted to accompany Hermione here. But thanks for the offer."

"Well, too bad. But if I may insist, it would honor us to have you as guests for say, a couple of nights."

"What about room? It would be too much trouble in your part. We don't want to cause unwanted shuffling and other hassles."

"No problem, no problem. We have magic tents where you folks could sleep in." Of course, Mr. Weasley was referring to the tents they used in the Quidditch World Cup camp years ago.

"Tents?"

"Dad," said Hermione. "Their magical tents. The look small but they are actually quite spacious inside. So, what do you say? A few days here?"

Mr. Granger looked at the Weasleys for a moment and finally, smiled. "Okay" he said. "A few days it is."

"Good, good!" squealed Mr. Weasley. "So, if you don't mind me asking, do you dentists actually drill teeth?"

Hemione laughed at the question and went upstairs with Ron and Harry. They entered Ron's room and turned on the lamp.

"So" started Hermoine. "What is this about the locket?"

They spent the next few minutes telling Hermione what they think the locket was. It amazed and intrigued her, sure enough, and soon, she was making theories in her head on the origin of the locket.

"This could be it, Harry. It could be the Horcrux. We could destroy it now!" said Hermione.

"Well, if it is the Horcrux, then why would Regulus have it? I mean he was a death eater so why would he try and hide one of Voldemort's souls?" asked Harry. "I mean won't Voldemort be angry?"

"Things may not be as they seem, Harry," said Hermione. "I mean Regulus must have had like a change of heart of something? Or maybe he was good all along, only pretending to be on Voldemort's side to gain his trust and do some spying, like what Snape did to Dumbledore."

At the sound of Snapes name, Harry grew silent and still, staring in space. Pure hatred coursed through his nerves as the memory of Snape muttering the killing curse at Dumbledore. How could Snape do that? After all that Dumbledore has done for him?

"Harry, Harry? Are you with us?" asked Ron as he saw Harry looking out the window, staring at nothing.

"Yeah, yeah" answered Harry shakily. "Let's go down and see what's up"

They noisily went down the rickety stairs and into the living room with the Weasleys and the Grangers sitting on the couches. They walked passed them and went out of the door towards the outside lawn. The sunlight was refreshing as the sunshine hit their faces. They sat down the soft grass and stared at some birds flying above.

"Well…" said Ron. "If you ask me, I say we destroy that locket. I mean it's worth a try. If it's the real Horcrux, then horray for us because it's destroyed. If its not the real Horcrux, well, we lose nothing."

"You have a point there, Ron," said Hermione. "Harry, what do you say?"

"Well, I don't think it's gonna be easy to destroy a real Horcrux. Remember Dumbledore's hand? The black rotting one? He told me he got that from destroying Salazar's ring, the second Horcrux destroyed."

"Oh, right" said Hermione. "I guess we just have to research on how to destroy one. What about the other three remaining Horcruxes?"

"Well. Dumbledore thinks that Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, and something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor are the horcruxes."

"Wait, that can't be right," said Hermione. "I saw yesterday's copy of the Daily Prophet and it said that Nagini died. The Aurors found the snake dead."

"What? Then does that mean the soul of Voldemort died with her?"

I doubt it, Harry. I think maybe Voldemort transferred his soul to another Horcrux. He must have known that Nagini was dying so he retrieve his soul back, ready to put it into another thing and turn that thing into a Horcrux."

"Great!" interrupted Ron. "Just great. How are we gonna know what the new Horcrux is?"

That night, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went out to eat at a local Muggle restaurant to ease some stress. Ron was feeling a bit awkward about this as opposed to Hermione and Harry who were accustomed to eating the Muggle way. They sat at the table and got a hold of some menus. Ron tried his best to remain silent as to not say anything stupid to the muggle waiter as Harry and Hermione ordered.

"What will you be having ma'am" said the waiter to Hermione.

Hermione scanned the menu and finally decided on having baked lasagna and a diet coke. Harry went for a plate of fish n chips and a tall glass of lemonade. Ron though, still hasn't decided yet. He was too worried to speak since the waiter was a muggle.

"Sir, what will you be having?" asked the waiter to Ron for the second time.

"Umm" said Ron. "Uh, Harry, a little help?"

Harry sniggered a bit and finally told the waiter to give Ron Chinese wanton soup and a cup of tea.

The night went on great with the three friends munching some food. The restaurant TV then suddenly announced that a special announcement was to come. Harry and Hermione watched intently as Ron, unfamiliar to televisions, just gawked at it. The news lady soon came on, speaking of something important.

"Breaking news for everyone" said the news reporter on the TV. "Our beloved Minister has been reported to be murdered just now, at around seven thirty pm. The minister was last seen walking towards his office and closing his door. After that, people outside his office walking by his door saw a flash of green light emanate from the room inside. No one knows how the light is connected to the murder or what the light was. Upon closer inspection, the investigators found that one of the minister's eyes is missing, apparently his left one. The minister has just been in position for one year, after being put to office last year. This has been Maria Steinbeck for the news."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other while Ron slurped down his tea, apparently unaware of what was just announced.

"Harry, are you thinking what I am thinking?" said Hermoine.

"I think so. Voldemort killed the minister?" said Harry.

"Yeah. With Avade Kedavra since there was green light, right? Well it could only mean… well it does make sense. Harry, this could mean…"

"What? Hermione what?"

"I mean why would Voldemort kill someone important like the minister and get his eye? Why would he be collecting it? He might have some use for it. And the death of Nagini yesterday… This could only mean that…"

"He is going to use the minister's eye as the new Horcrux!" said Harry.

Ron just slurped his tea still, looking at the menu and wondering why the many pictures within it didn't move. Hermione and Harry though, together with all the people, remained in shock as their minister was now no more.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. The Return of a Death Eater

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, if anyone wants to look for the page in Order of the Phoenix where a locked locket is described, it's in page 116. **

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy. As always, read and review!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE RETURN OF A DEATH EATER**

Months went by and the news of the Muggle Minister's death was still widely talked about. Elections were going around and the Muggle community was all in chaos. The magic world, though, remained still. The Minister of Magic was, as always, very busy thinking about the future of Hogwarts. Five days before September first though, owls were delivered to every student, informing them that Hogwarts was to remain open.

"So Harry," said Hermione on the morning of September first. "You still think that you're not going to school? You told us before 6th year ended that you're not going to school anymore."

"Well" started Harry as Ron stared, waiting for an answer. Apparently, Ron has been dying to ask Harry the same thing. "I have decided that I will still continue studying. I mean Dumbledore said that the Horcruxes were related to the founders of the school so where can I get information about them? At the school they build of course, so I am going."

"Good to hear that, mate" said Ron cheerfully as he stuffed his second hand books inside his trunk.

Harry was still Quidditch Captain of course, but was now a prefect, too. Ron and Hermione though, have been promoted to Head Boy and Girl. Their badges gleamed as they put on their robes. They finally went down the stairs and ate some breakfast.

"So, can you darlings assure me that all of you can apparate properly?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she sipped her tea. "I have no problems with Hermione since she passed the Apparition test but Ron, well, you Ron…"

"Mum," replied Ron. "I know how to apparate. I didn't pass because of a stinking eyebrow. Half an eyebrow, mum."

"Well, we can't be too sure. And Harry's not taken the test yet."

"I know how to Apparate," said Harry weakly. "I apparated Dumbledore out of the cave before he, before he…"

"Well dear, if you say so. Now finish your toast so we can all say our goodbyes."

Soon, the clock read ten thirty so Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes. Ginny, of course, was to use the car since she was still unable to apparate. After the many hugs and kisses, the three concentrated hard. A familiar uncomfortable sensation flooded their bodies as Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to apparate. Moments later, they arrived at platform 9 ¾ with the Hogwarts Express greeting them with its billowing steam.

They scrambled onto the train and went to the same compartment. Harry was pleased about this since before, Ron and Hermione had to sit in the prefect's compartment, leaving him alone. Now that he was a prefect, he also gets to sit in the front compartment with the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

As they settled down, they closed the compartment door.

"I'm so glad we're in the same compartment now" said Harry.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same" replied Hermione. "But we have a job. We need to be making rounds. So, well, let's wait till everyone is aboard. I mean it's still early. 10:45am"

Soon enough, the train was full and ready to go. Eleven o'clock struck the clock and on went the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron were now in the center of the Gryffindor prefects' compartment, briefing the Gryffindor prefects on their job. What was nice though, was that Ginny was now a prefect, too.

The prefects roamed around the train with their gleaming badges as the lunch trolley rolled along the train corridor. Harry and Ron walked together, which Hermione disagreed on, and were trying to see Crabbe and Goyle who were now without a master since Draco fled with Snape and the other Death Eaters months ago.

They approached the compartment Draco and his cronies frequently occupied and opened the door. They saw Goyle along with Crabbe. What surprised them though, was that Draco was there.

"What! Potter!" said Draco menacingly.

"Oh nothing, nothing. We were just checking you guys up" said Potter.

"Oh, I bet you were wishing I wasn't going back to school, were you?"

"Obviously!"

"Well, disappointed, are you? Now, go away!"

"He's a prefect now, Malfoy" hissed Ron. "So watch your mouth!"

Malfoy just sniggered and then turned to Crabbe and whispered something. Ron and Harry just ignored it and left them. Night draped its darkness upon the sky when the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. They all went out of the Hogwarts Express and rode on the threstral-drawn carriages that went zooming off to Hogwarts Castle. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they sat comfortably on their own house tables in the Great Hall and stared at the new line up of teachers sitting by the staff table.

"May I have your attention please?" said McGonagall, who was now sitting in Dumbleodre's seat. This was, of course, expected as she was Deputy Headmistress when Dumbledore was alive. "Before the sorting begins, I need to speak about some matters that will take effect this school year."

Everyone went silent. They were all busy staring at their new headmaster. Even the drenched first years, fresh from the Black Lake, stood fixated at McGonagall.

"Due to recent events" started McGonagall, now standing up. "We will be having a new line-up of professors. For one, I am now going to be Headmistress. Of course, I am still Gryffindor's Head-of-House."

The Gryffindor students beamed when they heard this. They did wonder before on who was to replace her when she becomes headmistress. This news was certainly good for most of the Gryffindors. The Slytherin table looked disappointed though. The idea of having the headmistress as the Head-of-House of the house they so hated was not good news for them.

"Professor Slughorn has consented to fill the post of Slytherin Head-of-House" continued McGonagall. "Also, we have a new professor joining us for this year. He has joined us three years ago but then resigned, actually. Now, we are happy to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone was caught off guard when McGonagall said this. All clapped with fervor since Lupin has become quite a legend with the students.

"Deputy Headmaster will now be, Professor Filius Flitwick. With that said, let the sorting begin. One more thing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, please see me now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with questioning looks as they walked towards the staff table. McGonagall met them there and walked them upstairs as the sorting was proceeding in the Great Hall. They went up towards the Headmaster's office and sat on a red couch once they were inside.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need to speak with you urgently. This is not school related but I believe you must now this immediately," said McGonagall.

"What is it, headmaster?" asked Hermione, apparently caught in suspense.

"Well, this may come a wee bit of a shock. Follow me. And please, when you see him, control yourselves."

They stood up and walked again towards the backroom of the headmaster's office. There, a smaller room stood, apparently used for storage. Once McGonagall opened the door, the sight that greeted them left them speechless.

There, standing inside the room, dressed in black, with familiar curtain-like hair framing a pale face, was Severus Snape.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Snape's Confession

**Thanks for the reviews and compliments. They mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. Hope it measures up to the suspense set by the cliffhanger I placed on chapter three.**

**Well, then, for this chapter, I want to thank Nichel Gaba for giving me new ideas for the plot of this story. Your theories were amazing. Sorry if I sort of have to adapt one of them to form this chapter.**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL FILIPINOS READING THIS FAN FIC!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SNAPE'S CONFESSION**

"Severus here, came to me minutes ago, bearing important information" said McGonagall shakily, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "He has implored me to remain calm and to listen to his side of the story regarding the recent events that involves him."

No one spoke. Time seemed to stand still as all five of them stared at each other. McGonagall, noticing the dead silence, finally spoke again. "Come, let's go to my desk. There we shall sit down and hear what Severus has to say."

They all walked slowly out of the backroom and into the main space of the headmaster's office. McGonagall sat behind her mahogany desk and the rest sat on the chairs that she conjured. Snores filled the room as the headmasters of before in the many portraits pretended to sleep.

"Now," began Snape. "I am sorry for what I have done to Dumbledore. Yes, I have killed him. I know you don't want to hear this and I don't know if you would believe my explanation but well, I feel I owe everyone an explanation."

Harry looked at the floor, unable to stare at Dumbledore's murderer. He though, was listening intently to Snapes words.

"Years ago," started Snape. "When The Dark Lord was in power, I was a Death Eater. I was given the mark of the Death Eaters, the Dark Mark, on my arm, as you know. I was particularly useful to the Dark Lord with my extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts and so, I quickly gained positions in the upper echelon of the Death Eaters. Deaths were everywhere, all of whom were the doing of the Death Eaters. I was, indeed, tasked to kill many and I did."

McGonagall was staring at Snape with her thin lips thinner. The many wizards in the portraits were now failing miserably in pretending to sleep, listening to Snape.

"When I was in the Hogs Head, Dumbledore was conducting an interview with Sybill Trelawney, apparently disappointed with what he was seeing in her since she was indeed a fraud. Suddenly though, she went into a trance and the prophecy regarding the Dark Lord and Harry was born. I heard some of it, the part mentioning that the one who can vanquish the Dark Lord will be born July 31st. That was when I went to the Dark Lord immediately. By then, I knew Dumbledore was going to accept Sybill into staff despite her being a fraud for her life was in danger since she was the one who prophesized."

"Once the Dark Lord knew part of the prophecy, he acted on it immediately. He searched for infant wizards born July 31st and found Harry. He did not know that Neville also matched the qualifications stated by the prophecy so he went after the Potters. The Potters, of course, went into hiding. Later on, I learned something that turned my life around. I discovered that my parents were killed years ago on the Dark Lord's orders and so, I swore that I will be against him from then on. That was when I consulted Dumbledore. He welcomed me and promised me protection. Being a brilliant Occlumens, I was able to shield my mind from the Dark Lord's sight and was able to hide from it."

"I knew, of course, that I had to be involved in Dumbledore's quest of destroying the Dark Lord. I was inducted into the Order and I became a spy for Dumbledore within the Death Eater circle of Voldemort, who did not know what I have been up to and the change of heart that I had. I was useful to Dumbledore, of course. That was when he revealed to me the full prophecy."

Harry now looked at Snape's eyes. For once, the eyes did not reek of hate but of sorrow. It was almost pitiful.

"I learned of the burden that Harry was born into and so, I knew how Dumbledore valued him more than his life. That was when it happened. Dumbledore, who still lacked trust for me, asked me to bind an Unbreakable Vow between the both of us. He made me pledge that I will forever remain loyal to the good side and to protect Harry at all cost for he said that Harry's life valued much in ensuring hope to the wizarding community."

Harry suddenly shifted in his seat. He did now know of this Unbreakable Vow. That was why Dumbledore was so trusting now of Snape; because of the Unbreakable Vow. Snape now faced Harry. Severus, for once, was talking personally to him without hate.

"That was why I killed Dumbledore, Harry. When the Death Eaters broke into the castle months ago, I knew that your life was in danger. As I was in the Astronomy Tower with Bellatrix and the others, Dumbledore was cornered. He stared at me and told me through his mind, as he is an excellent Legillimens, that you, Harry was under a cloak, unable to move. Don't you see, If I had not killed Dumbledore, my loyalty to the Dark Lord may be doubted. I won't be able to act as spy. If I had not killed Dumbledore, the Death Eaters behind me will kill him and find out that you were under the cloak. They will hurt you, Harry, and kill you. I cannot let that happen since I was under the Unbreakable Vow. Albus knew of this, so he knew that he had to die to protect you. Albus, before he died, said "Please, Severus" and I knew he was asking me to protect you, Harry, after he dies. That was when I killed him with the Killing Curse. I then led Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters present away from the tower immediately so that they won't detect your presence."

Warm tears were now forming under Harry's eyes as the thought of Dumbledore sacrificing his life for him dwelled in his mind. It made sense to him. Snape's explanation was very plausible and very logical and so, with that, doubts of Snape's loyalty vanished in Harry's mind. He knew that Snape might be a difficult and unfair teacher but he was just that, not at all evil.

McGonagall was also getting teary eyed as she looked up at the portraits, particularly on the one where Dumbledore was in. McGonagall, seeing Albus inside the picture frame nodding in agreement with Snape's explanation, was convinced that Severus was not lying in his confession.

"Now, Severus, you may stay here for the night. We have a spare room..." said McGonagall but Snape cut in. "No Minerva. I cannot stay here for the Dark Lord will know. I must return to him."

Harry then, started to feel sorry for Snape. Going back to Voldemort must be difficult. Snape though, had to do so.

The night then, went on with the usual back to school celebrations but Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat silently by the corner, digesting what they have just learned.

The next day, classes began as always. First was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin, starting the day on a high note. The seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors went to the classroom with their new books and sat on their desks. Lupin then walked towards the center of the room with shabbier clothing and a thinner physique.

"Today, we will learn of something very personal to me" started Lupin as the students were facing him from the chairs. "Werewolves."

Some students started whispering as Lupin went on. "Yes, I am a werewolf, as you all know so I think it would be to your advantage that I am your teacher since who else would be better a teacher teaching about werewolves that a werewolf himself."

The seventh years laughed as Lupin smiled. He then continued. "I know Snape has taught you about werewolves in your third year but well, we will study it again as it is in your seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts syllabus."

The lesson went on well and the students welcomed Lupin happily as their new teacher. That night though, things were not as funny when bad news reached Harry. Harry was eating dinner with Hermione and Ron when McGonagall yet again, summoned them all to go to her office. They skipped dessert and went up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Once they knocked, the door opened and inside was McGonagall with the rest of the Order including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, come in." said McGonagall and the three friends followed. Once inside, McGonagall stood from her mahogany desk and started to talk: "I have called you all here bearing bad news. Severus Snape, who has been loyal to us all this time, is now in St. Mungo's after the Dark Lord attacked him."

The Order members' faces were all alarmed. Harry and his friends were also startled at this news.

"The Dark Lord discovered Severus Snape's whereabouts last night, which was here in the castle, and with that, knew of his loyalty to the Order and to Dumbledore. Due to this, he was hexed mercilessly by the Dark Lord, leaving him barely alive." continued McGonagall. "Enchantments are now being placed upon his ward in St. Mungo's by the Ministry to protect him from further attacks. At this rate, we are in danger of losing one of our most important assets in the Order. Severus is serving as a spy of us and well, if he dies, we will be blind to the occurrences that are happening within the Death Eater's circle."

A storm raged on as the Order members went home one after the other moments later. Things are now falling apart in the magical world, especially after Dumbledore's death. Minerva, now bearing the full responsibility of ensuring the survival of the wizarding community against Voldemort—a burden Dumbledore once carried—cried alone into the night.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. A Night Trip to Durmstrang

**_I'm sorry chapter 5 took too long to write. I was pretty busy this week so I had no time to just sit and type. Well, here it is. If anyone of you guys thought that I'm abandoning this fan fiction, well be assured that I will never do that. I love writing so I'm sticking up to this whole fan fiction thing. Although, I have been thinking recently on writing my own series of books much like what Christopher Paolini had done with his book Eragon and Inheritance. I mean he wrote Eragon at age 15 so I guess I could do so, too. Cuz well, I'm 18._**

_**So whatcha guys think of me writing an actual book? **_

_**As always, read and review.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A NIGHT TRIP TO DURMSTRANG**

Classes commenced much as always since NEWTS were coming up this year. Harry and the rest of the seventh years noticed how more difficult their schedules and lessons were becoming. Most of them were not doing very well except for Hermione, who was able to study everything perfectly and still have time to read a new entertainment magazine called "Fab Wizards and Witches."

Harry and Ron, both sitting with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, were finishing up with their homework when the clock struck eleven.

"Well, guys," said Harry, closing his book and plunging it into his bag. "I'm off to bed. Ron, won't you come with me?" Harry gave a wide eyed expression to Ron as he said this, implying that he needed to have a talk between the both of them about something urgent.

"Oh," said Ron, getting what Harry's expression meant. "Yeah, Harry, lets go upstairs."

"See you guys in the morning" chorused the other Gryffindor boys as Harry and Ron trooped towards the Boys' Dormitory. Once they were upstairs and in their room, Ron sat on his four-poster and looked at Harry.

"What?" asked Ron right away.

"Well, I thought we needed to think about trying to sort everything out about the Horcruxes and stuff" said Harry as he sat on his own bed.

"Well, its no use is it? I mean Hermione is not with us. She's the smartest one if you didn't know."

"I know, I know!" said Harry, annoyed. "That's why she is waiting by the library to talk to us. Sorry that this had to be at this hour but we can't afford to let others hear about this whole thing."

"Fine, fine. Lets go."

Harry then started to walk out of the room and into the Common Room. They then went out of the portrait hole, knowing that they were allowed to roam around the castle at this hour since Ron was head boy. They went down the stairs and walked up towards the hall leading into the Library. Once they were near the mahogany doors of the library, they saw Hermione standing there, looking impatient.

"Finally!" said Hermione. "I though you guys weren't coming."

"Sorry" said Harry as he approached Hermione. "We were just finishing homework."

"Yeah" said Ron. "Homework is building up quick recently."

"Well. You both better learn time management soon" said Hermione in an arrogant air. "So, now, we need to talk somewhere secluded. Let's go to the History of Magic classroom."

The three of them started to walk down the hall and down the Grand Staircase. They ran through the fourth floor and up a corridor and into the History of Magic classroom.

"So, what's this about?" said Ron as he closed the door of the classroom.

"Well, we need to know how to destroy the Horcruxes. If we can find them all, well it's pretty useless if we can't destroy them" said Hermione as she sat in one of the seats.

"Well, know a way for us to know? How about the library?"

"No. There are no books on Horcruxes in the library. It's a banned subject here in Hogwarts, Ron. I was actually thinking of another way."

"What?"

"Asking for help from an old friend" answered Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. She then conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. "I though we can ask help from someone from Durmstrang. I mean that school focuses very much on the dark arts so we can find out something from there."

"Ahh, missing Krum are you? Asking for help from your boy friend" teased Ron. Hermione blushed but ignored this statement.

"I'm writing to Viktor" said Hermione after scribbling down on the parchment. "I've written that we need to be able to get into Durmstrang, by apparition if needed, and well, for Viktor to give us a reply if we can go."

They then went down the Owlery to send the letter. That night, they slept soundly, comforted by the thought that they were starting to do something to find a way to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort.

The next day, they had Potions as their first class. The Gryffindors went down the Dungeons to be greeted by Professor Slughorn sitting on the teacher's desk. They all sat on their respective seats and fell silent. Before long, Professor Slughorn stood up to start the lesson.

"Class, we will now start our lesson on making a very potent potion called the Wizidium Potion. Who can tell me what is a Wizidium Potion?" asked the professor.

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, waiting to be called by the professor. As no other hand was in the air, Slughorn called upon her to answer the question.

"A Wizidium Potion," said Hermione confidently. "is a potion that will repel Inferi."

"Correct, as always Ms. Granger" said Slughorn heartily. "20 points to Gryffindor. Yes, I have decided to teach all of you how to make this potion. I know, this potion is not in your seventh year syllabus but I feel that you all need to know this particular potion, seeing the present situation."

Everyone knew what this 'present situation' was. Voldemort was as active as ever nowadays, with his Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, and Inferi. All the pupils felt that they needed to pay attention on this lesson in order to know how to protect themselves when the time arises that they are face to face with Inferi.

"The potion," said Slughorn again, walking around the classroom. "takes exactly three months to brew so we shall start now. After the end of the brewing period of three months, all of you will give me a sample of your work and will be graded based on that output. Now, we shall start."

Slughorn passed documents containing the procedure on how to brew the potion. All the students then read it and started to work. Cauldrons were lit and mysterious scents started to invade the air as the Gryffindors began work. Ron, who was sitting between Hermione and Harry, was having a hard time measuring the ingredients, involving the gills of a live crab and the bone marrow of a dog.

"So, Hermione," said Harry as he wrestled with his crab. "Any word from Krum?"

"Not yet" replied Hermione. "No owls as of this morning."

"Well, I guess it's gonna arrive later."

The letter did arrive as Harry was eating dinner that evening. Hermione opened the letter while chewing down some baked potatoes and started to read.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Well, there is no way for you to arrive unless you apparate. You can come tonight. Meet me outside the Durmstrang entrance gate.**_

_**Sincerely, Viktor**_

"Great. So around ten, we go outside the castle, far enough from here to apparate since we can't apparate within the school grounds" whispered Hermione as he tucked away the letter.

At ten o'clock, the three of them went out of Hogwart's doors, saying to anyone who inquired why they were outside that they wanted to check out something for McGonagall. They crossed the grass as the night air swished upon their cheeks. A few moments later, they broke into a slight sprint, feeling the wind fluttering their robes until they stopped running. They were now far enough to apparate.

"So, ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready" said Ron and Hermione and then, they disappeared with a pop.

A familiar uncomfortable sensation started to spread throughout Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's bodies, as though they were being squeezed out of a hard tube. They were prepared for this feeling, of course, since they had their Apparition lessons one year before. Not long after, the sensation faded away and they landed on their feet. They had successfully apparated out of Hogwart's grounds and into the Durmstrang Institute.

They arrived by some bushes and after making their way through the nettles and shrubs, they were by a lake that was as smooth as glass. Beyond the lake was a dock where familiar ships were staying, ships that once surfaced on the Black Lake's surface in Hogwarts when they were in their fourth year, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. By this dock was a giant mansion with a green flag waving by the night sky. The flag had a large D embroidered onto it. They were now outside theDurmstrang school grounds

They walked around the lake, making their way to the dock. As they walked, the cold air made them clutch their robes closer unto their body. They had forgotten that Durmstrang was in a snowy country. They hurried towards the dock, sprinting around the lake. Once they arrived at the docking bay, they swiped the snowflakes that were upon their robes. They slowed down and walked towards the big campus building of The Durmstrang Institute. By the handsome Durmstrang entrance gate was a charming young man who smiled as he saw Hermione rushing towards him, hugging him immediately. It was, of course, Viktor Krum.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. The Durmstrang Institute of Magic

**Hey. Surprised huh? Didn't think Chapter six would be up so soon? Well, here it is. Enjoy. Review though. Haha. Thanks for reading. Chapter seven coming soon…**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE OF MAGIC**

"Viktor!" squealed Hermione as she rushed to Krum, hugging him under the pale moonlight. "I've missed you so much."

"Yes, Hermione. I've missed you, too." Said Krum, hugging her back as Ron and Harry eyed them weirdly. "We must get inside. It is too cold out here."

Krum then opened the large iron gate and welcomed the three Hogwarts students into the entrance hall of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic. There, they were standing in a circular, towering room with torches on the walls. Green flags were hanging by the walls while a grand staircase stood by the front, dividing halfway up into two opposite, smaller staircases going left and right. Upon looking up at the ceiling, a stained glass dome opened handsomely as magical green dust kept on falling down from the dome's center. The dust though, kept on disappearing before hitting the floor, giving an infinite curtain of green dust everywhere in the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Durmstrang, my friends," said Krum. "I think you three have mentioned something about Horcruxes in the letter you have sent me?"

"Yes," said Hermione, still gawking at the dome, apparently transfixed in its majesty. "We did. It's a banned subject in Hogwarts so …well, we had no place to look for answers. We knew we had to go here since your school focused on the dark arts. Wait… Viktor, your English… I remembered you were a bit, a bit off in speaking the language."

"Haha. I'm better, right? Well, I knew I had to learn it to speak with you, my dear. I knew that I had to see you someday so I wanted to make sure that when we did meet, I'd be able to speak with you properly."

"Oh, Viktor!" gushed Hermione as she hugged Krum yet again.

"Stop with the mushy stuff!" chipped in Ron. "We need to find the stuff about the Horcruxes and we haven't got all night."

"Ya," said Hermione, releasing Krum from her embrace. "I guess your right. Let's go."

Krum led them up the grand staircase and turned left. They were now walking down a corridor with portraits of men and women who were, no doubt, the past headmasters. Sure enough, they saw a portrait with a man sitting by a table drinking wine. Under the frame was a nameplate saying "Igor Karkaroff."

"So," started Hermione as they were walking. "Viktor, what happened to Karkaroff?"

"When he ran off the night the Dark Lord returned to power, well, we had a new headmaster" said Krum, now leading them into another hallway with chandeliers emitting a deep blue light. "His name is Gnylo Berberini. He's okay. Well, the library is near now. Beyond that door" pointed out Krum, his finger pointing towards a mahogany door.

They walked towards the door and opened it. Inside was a massive library though still smaller than that of Hogwart's. In front was a table where a tall, slender, beautiful woman was sitting. She looked at them and smiled, then returning to some papers she was reading.

They then turned right into a hall full of books up to the third floor. They took a spiraling staircase to the third floor and walked across halls of bookshelves. They finally reached the back end and settled on a table.

"I found these books with reference to Horcruxes" said Krum, pointing out a pile of books by the wooden table.

"How did you find these?" asked Hermione as she turned the books over. "I mean you found them so fast by yourself."

"I've always been a book person. I remember going to the library at Hogwarts everyday years ago. I'm always at the library. Besides, I'm a teacher now so I should know the ins and outs of this place. I graduated two years ago so, well, I teach here."

They started to look through the books. One was entitled "The Quest for Immortality by Mafalda Gindela". Ron opened it and started to browse through it but apparently, found nothing on how to destroy a Horcrux.

"This book is rubbish!" said Ron as he chucked the 'The Quest for Immortality' book aside. "It just talks about how to be immortal and how to make a Horcrux rather than destroying a Horcrux and become mortal again."

They continued to search. Harry opened a book called "Soul Magic" written by Paulina Vertigneska and looked at the pages within. He looked at the index pages and looked for the letter H. He found it. "Harnessing the power of the soul… Herbal magic… Hidden elements of the human soul…" mouthed Harry as he scanned the H column of the index. At last, he found it. Horcrux details were found in page 764. He quickly turned to that page and was faced with the word Horcruxes written in fancy curvy writing above the text about the Horcrux itself.

He started to read. _Horcruxes are usually seen as an extreme act to seek immortality or to ensure survival. Commonly associated to dark magic, Horcruxes are created by splitting the soul into two and keeping one part of it in an object, thus preserving the person's life. This though, is not advisable since splitting the soul is unnatural. The soul is a whole entity and the only way to split it is to do the most heinous act—murder._

Harry was getting impatient. He knew all about this. What he needed to know was how to destroy a Horcrux. He then scanned the page and found the heading: 'How to reverse the effects of the Horcrux.'

_Since Horcruxes contain the soul of a being, it cannot be destroyed by merely getting rid of the physical object. The soul is abstract and cannot be destroyed by merely obliterating the container, or Horcrux, it dwells in. The only way to destroy the soul that is within the Horcrux is to let it be acquired by a being that naturally consumes souls._

Harry was starting to make sense with what he read. He knew what a being that naturally consumes souls is. He knew what to do. Excited with his realization, he looked up from the book to share his discovery but what he saw sent him chills up his spine.

Hermione was in the arms of Krum as her lips were wrapped in Viktor's. Her hands were in his neck and cheeks, massaging his hair and neck. Moans were heard as the kissing ensued. Harry saw their tongues going down the other's mouth, causing his hairs to stand on end.

"Guys!" said Harry. "Break it up."

"Oh, sorry Harry" said Hermione, finally letting go of Krum. "I was umm, carried away"

"You found something?" asked Krum, full of hickeys by his neck.

"Ya. But where is Ron?" asked Harry confidently, knowing that he found something from a book and Hermione didn't.

"He went to the bathroom" said Hermione while she smiled at Krum with a twinkle in her eye.

Soon, Ron came trotting back towards the table and faced Harry. "So" said Ron. "Found something?"

"Yeah. Listen," said Harry as he pulled himself closer towards the table and faced Hermione, Krum, and Ron. "In this book, it says that the only thing that can destroy a Horcrux is by exposing it to a 'being that naturally destroys soul'."

"That makes sense" said Hermione, now focused on the whole Horcrux agenda. "I mean destroying the Horcrux itself is not enough since you only destroyed the case that contains the soul."

"Wait. Let me finish" hissed Harry. "So you guys know what this 'being that naturally consumes souls' is?"

"No…" chorused the three in unison.

"I have a hunch" answered Harry. "Think about it. What creature sucks out souls?"

"I know!" squealed Hermione. "A Dementor!"

"Exactly!"

"This is going to be difficult. You do realize that Harry?" said Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because the Dementors are now on Voldemort's side. I mean where can you find a Dementor that is willing to play a part in destroying its master?"

"Well, I may have an idea how to get a Dementor willing to do so" said Harry, knowing the dangerous implications this idea had.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Using a Boggart

**_Thanks for the reviews. About that suggestion on lengthening my chapters, I'll do my best but I hope you guys understand that for me as a reader, I don't like reading long chapters full of nothing. A long chapter would be okay if that chapter would be interesting but if not , better stick with shorter ones. And actually, one of you guys has already thought of one of the plot twists I'm making. So, read and review as usual._**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**USING A BOGGART**

The next days went on with the seventh years busily monitoring the progress of their Wizidium Potion. Harry was prodding his cauldron-full of the liquid with his wand as it bubbled and hissed out orange bubbles. Hermione's however, was now golden and was emitting sounds of a babbling brook. Of course, Slughorn was still expecting something amazing from Harry's cauldron, confident of Potter's Potion making ability he saw last year.

The bell rang and Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, walked out of the castle to visit Hagrid. They haven't visited their half-giant friend in a long time and now that they weren't taking his Care of Magical Creatures classes, they thought it would be nice to pay him a visit.

They knocked on the door and listened for any sound coming form within the hut. There was a sound of barking, probably from Fang, and giant footsteps. The door finally swung open.

"Harry!" said Hagrid cheerfully. "Thought you guys have forgotten where I live!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Hermione as she stepped into Hagrid's hut. "It's just that we've been very busy, what with NEWTS and all."

"'Oh, I see. Well, guess who's with us today!"

Inside the hut, sitting by the dining table, was Grawp. He apparently was smiling now at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was spilling hot coffee all over himself.

"Oh, Hi…" said Ron warily to Hagrid's half brother, agitated by him.

"Well, sit down you three. Come have some tea with Grawp and I!" said Hagrid, happy that his half-brother was having some company other than him.

All three of them sat hesitantly beside Grawp, who was now patting Hermione on her head, pounding her to the ground.

"So, Hagrid, how are you?" said Harry.

"Oh, great. I mean after Dumbledore's thing and all, I'm moving on fine. Well, now that he is, ye know, passed over, well I'm supposed to help you along with them Horcruxes."

"But, Hagrid, how did you…"

"Ay don't worry. Dumbledore told me the day he died. He told me, just before you went to that cave, that I'm supposed to help you find them Horcruxes and destroy all of 'em."

"Oh. Well, I guess there's no point hiding it from you. Listen Hagrid. We may know how to destroy a Horcrux."

"Oh, really?" said Hagrid, happy to hear that Harry's working on how to destroy the Dark Lord. "What then?"

"We need a dementor."

"What!" barked Hagrid, causing Grawp to spill coffee all over himself again. "Why? How did you know this?"

"We can't tell you. Just trust us."

"What do you mean? You need to tell me! I'm a teacher!"

"That's exactly why we can't tell you" said Harry, knowing that if any teacher knew how he, Hermione, and Ron went apparating out of the grounds in the dead of night days ago, they'll be in deep trouble.

"Well, then I am now assuming you did something out of bounds in the rules of the teachers and the school then."

Silence filled the hut. Hagrid was a bit annoyed with the three Gryffindors. On the other hand, Harry still knew that Hagrid was a teacher and recognized this fact in deciding not to tell any professor, even if it was Hagrid.

"Well all right" sighed Hermione. "We'll tell you."

Harry then eyed Hermione, pinching her hand under the table as a signal to not tell Hagrid about their nighttime trip to Durmstrang a few nights ago.

"Ouch Harry!" said Hermione, massaging her hand where Harry pinched her. "I mean we can tell Hagrid, you know. He is part of the Order and besides, Dumbledore told him about the Horcruxes. Why can't we tell him how to destroy them?"

"Oh fine" said Harry dismissively.

"Okay Hagrid," started Hermione gently. "Some nights ago, we were desperate for information on how to destroy a Horcrux. There were no references in the library about them."

"Of course not!" said Hagrid suddenly. "'Dumbledore didn't want to. Who would want to meddle with things like Horcruxes anyway?"

"We know Hagrid, now let me finish… So we thought of asking Viktor Krum for help since Durmstrang focused on the Dark Arts. Well, we then went apparating there for information."

Hagrid's eyes widened at the sound of Hermione's explanation. He immediately put down the large cup of tea he was holding and started to open his mouth, about to tell the three seventh years off.

"Yer did that did ye!" said Hagrid with his voice progressively getting louder. "What yer three did was dangerous. What… apparating in the dead of night and all," his voice was now rougher and harder, sounding more and more enraged. "and going to that school of that Death Eater Karkaroff's!" His voice was booming now. "You shouldn't have done that, you three!"

"But Karkaroff's not headmaster of Durmstrang anymore!" explained Hermione.

"Well then I guess that'll make going to Durmstrang okay, does it?" retorted Hagrid sarcastically, now on top of his voice.

"Look Hagrid, knowing how to destroy the Horcruxes is really important!" intervened Harry, seeing as Hermione was at a loss for words. "Really important to me, anyway. This is something personal, Hagrid. Voldemort killed my parents. I need to know how to destroy Voldemort. This is more than school rules. This is about trying to save the wizarding community and avenging my parents."

Hagrid, after hearing this, sat silently, thinking. Harry, too remained silent, not knowing where all he said came from. Hagrid then started to open his mouth to talk: "Alright, Harry. I know this is all personal to you but you got to be careful. That's why you students aren't allowed to wander off at night."

"We know, Hagrid" said Hermione comfortingly, patting Hagrid on his massive arm.

"Well, what did you learn in Durmstrang then?"

"Oh, we went to the library" started Hermione yet again. "And well, Harry found a book saying that the only thing that can destroy the soul within a Horcrux is by exposing it to something that naturally consumes souls."

"And you think this thing is a Dementor?'

"Yes, we think it's a dementor. Though if it is, we don't know how to get one since they are all with Voldemort's crowd."

"I think I have an idea on how to get a dementor though," broke in Harry, who has spent two nights thinking about his plan on getting a dementor to suck out the soul from a Horcrux.

"Oh yes, you told us you had an idea back in Durmstrang" chipped in Hermione, waiting for Harry's explanation. "What is it?"

"I got this idea from Lupin's class when we were in third year. When he was teaching me the Patronus Charm, he used a Boggart to act as a Dementor."

"So you're saying," said Hermione excitedly. "That we get a Boggart to become a Dementor and suck out the soul from the Horcrux!"

"Exactly. I mean that could work since Boggarts can imitate to some extent the thing it transforms into. It must still be able to suck out souls."

"Well, do you have a Boggart already?" asked Hagrid. "You have to find one."

Three nights later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall, eating dinner. The night was breezy as the Gryffindors, all eating as fast as they could to do some homework, worried about their huge pile of assignments. Harry though, had something more important than homework in his mind.

"Guys" whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. "We have a boggart. I asked Professor Lupin to find me one and he just did, under the sink."

"That's great. So when do we destroy the Horcruxes?" answered Hermione.

"Tonight. Guys, I told Lupin all about our plans, including our trip to Durmstrang. He sort of fished it out from me. Well, he said that we three got ourselves detention with him. He hasn't told me when though."

"Oh well, that's life, I guess" said Ron as he bit into his chicken. "What about tonight and the Horcruxes though?"

"Lupin's joining us tonight," answered Harry. "He said that we three will go to his office later on, with the Horcruxes, and there, he will help us try to get the boggart to turn into a Dementor and suck out the soul within the Horcruxes."

They all ate their dinner as quickly as humanly possible and scrambled up towards the common room to squeeze in time to do some homework. They sat by the fire with their homework and books, quill at hand scratching over parchment, waiting for the clock to strike ten so they can go to Lupin's office.

"Its ten minutes to ten, Harry" said Hermione. "Better get the locket now so we'll be ready to go to Professor Lupin's office."

Harry then walked up towards the boys' dormitory and dug into his trunk, looking for the tiny, crystal laden locket. He finally found it and pocketed it, trooping back towards the Common Room.

"Found it" said Harry as he went towards Hermione and Ron by the fireplace. "We better get moving. We don't need the Invisibility Cloak to roam around after hours since both you guys are Head Boy and Girl. Let's go."

They went out of the fat lady's portrait and went out towards the Grand Staircase. They went to the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor and walked towards Lupin's room. They opened the door, finding Lupin standing by the lamp light and beside him was an old trunk.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Just on time. Lets get to work" said Lupin as the three seventh years went to his office.

"Professor Lupin." Said Hermione hesitantly. "Is what were about to do safe?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Ms. Granger" answered Lupin. "Let's get to work then. Harry, stand in front of the trunk. Give me the locket."

Harry groped within his pocket and gave Lupin the locket. Harry then stood in front of the trunk, knowing that within it was a Boggart. Lupin said "Harry, when I open this trunk, a boggart will come out. It will then turn into a Dementor, just like last time during your third year. You will then use the Patronus Charm to keep it at bay but not too much, just enough that it doesn't make you pass out. Then, I will give you this locket and you will place it near the Dementor okay?"

"Ya" said Harry, suddenly nervous about what he was about to do.

"Well then, let's start." And with these words, Lupin flicked his wand, causing the locks of the trunk to turn and release the latch. The trunk then opened and within it rose a Dementor, its rotting breath filling the room instantly. Harry saw its gnarly, rotting hands and its torn veil swishing back and forth. He then started to hear things. "Lily! Take Harry!" screamed a male voice in his head. "Take me instead, don't take my baby!" shouted a woman frantically. Harry knew of course, that those voices belonged to his parents, the night they died.

Harry then shook all these thoughts out of his brain and concentrated on one happy memory. With the happy memory in mind, he raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly, a white smoke sprang out of his wand. The mist slowly took form, becoming a stag, trotting to and fro. It then walked towards the Dementor and stood there, acting as a barrier between Harry and the Boggart, which was trying to come closer to Harry but couldn't due to the Patronus.

"Harry, get this!" said Lupin, handing Harry the locket.

Harry then stretched out his hand, clutching the locket, and let it fall inches near the Boggart. Sensing the soul it contained, the Boggart started to concentrate on it, placing its hooded head closer to the locket dangling from Harry's fingers. As the Boggart's head went closer to the locket, Harry's hand felt cold and numb, as if it was immersed in ice water. Chills went up and down his spine as the Boggart came closer. Harry just closed his eyes and bit his lips, waiting for the Boggart to suck in the soul that lay within the locket.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Visions of Death

**Chapter eight is here! I love this chapter. I think this is the best chapter in this fan fiction. I sort of went a bit depressed while I wrote this chapter, which you will know why when you've read it. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**VISIONS OF DEATH**

The moon was painted white on the sky as Harry, in Lupin's office, was facing the dementor shaped Boggart. Harry knew, as he struggled to maintain his wand so that his patronus would keep the boggart at bay, that the dementor he was seeing wasn't actually real, but rather just a manifestation of his fear through the ability of the boggart to shape shift. He still knew, of course, that boggarts can copy to a certain extent the abilities and nature of the thing it has assumed shape of and as of now, he was feeling the bittler coldness creeping into him.

He stretched his right arm, holding the wand, and the other one, holding the locket, near to the boggart. His arms were aching in protest as the cold wind started to billow through his robes. The lights were starting to grow dimmer, flickering by the walls that held them. A peculiar buzzing was resounding in Harry's ear as he mustered all his might to keep his position, knowing that if he failed to maintain his stance, the boggart may overpower him and he might pass out much like when he was still in his third year.

Ron and Hermione now were clutching each other. They were holding hands, frightful of what they were seeing. As much as they wanted to help Harry, Lupin looked at them comfortingly, telling them that everything will be okay. Harry though, did not feel this comfort as he stood before the boggart, its frail bony fingers trying to swipe the white stag coming out from Harry's wand.

In and out they went in his head, his parents' voices, shouting on top of their lungs to protect the baby Harry. His father's shouts of "He's coming Lily! Get Harry and go!" and a final scream of death as the Avade Kedavra curse took away James' life. Then, his mother's footsteps were heard inside Harry's head. They were frantic footsteps, running towards the infant Harry, cuddling the baby while facing Lord Voldemort. Harry, distracted by these voices in his head, was growing weaker. He felt as if it was his soul being taken away, not the one residing in the locket.

Suddenly, instead of sounds and voices, he now saw a mental picture of the final moments of his parents life. The boggart's dementor abilities were becoming more pronounced now so that not only sounds of Harry's darkest moment—his parents' death— could be heard by him but there was also a visual sequence of James' and Lily's final moments, all playing like a movie clip in his mind.

He saw how James was running towards a room where Lily and a crib was standing by a wall. James face was pale and horror struck. At the sight of James' expression, Lily knew that Voldemort has found their hide out. She quickly looked at a sleeping baby boy in the crib and looked back at James, who was now rushing towards the door shouting "Lily, you go take Harry and escape. I'll hold Voldemort off!" Lily though didn't move, only answering in a feeble voice "How about you!"

"Don't worry about me," replied James. "All that matters is you take our son out of here."

"But when will I see you again?" asked Lily as she started to get the sleeping boy out of the crib and into her arms. "James, when will I see you again?" she asked again since no answer came from her husband.

"I don't know, honey. Honey, I have your wand here with me okay. I lost mine," replied James as he stood bravely by the door, the shadows of the night painting his face black. Lily then started to get the baby's blanket and covered him with it. The rain outside started to pour, pounding the roof like a thousand hammers combined. With the pounding of rain came the sounds of footsteps from outside the front door. James, at the sound of the footsteps, shifted his stance and clutched his wand tighter, his palms sweating, knowing that his ultimate sacrifice for his family was going to happen very soon.

Suddenly, as a bolt of lightning struck the heavens and the drums of thunder echoed through the vast, cloudy night sky, a beam of light came from the key hole, producing a click. The door, now unlocked, then opened with a bang and standing between the door frame was a pale wizard with slit-like eyes. He was wearing a cloak of black, rippling back and forth by the howling stormy wind. Lily, hearing the door open, started to run out the room and through the hallway but as she arrived in the hallway, James was screaming "Go Lily, not through this way!" Voldemort was of course, blocking the door so Lily, clutching a sleeping baby, had to escape through another way. She knew she was never going to see her husband again.

"Through the window Lily! Quick! Get Harry and get out!" screamed James as Voldemort now faced him. James was raising his wand, ready to cast a spell when Voldemort raised his own wand. Lily ran back to Harry's room and placed Harry on the crib again, heading towards a window and prying it open with her fingers. The window was stuck as she tried again and again. She was letting out sobs as she tried and tried to twist the lock that disabled the window from sliding open. Suddenly, she heard a man's scream—her husband's scream. She knew her husband was dead and Voldemort would soon be in the room, ready to finish them all.

Lily still tried to open the window, knowing that the life of her son was in her hands. Voldemort's footsteps now were coming closer to the room in which Lily and her son was in. She was still in the window, her fingers bleeding form trying to open the latch. If she had a wand, this would have been an easy task but James used her wand for his was lost. She knew she was too late. She couldn't open the window. All she did was return to the baby's crib and carry the baby in her arms.

"Harry, darling," she started to say to the baby in her arms, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Warm tears were dripping from her eyes, dropping to the sleeping boy, waking him up. The footsteps from the hallway were starting to grow louder.

"Harry," said Lily again, her sobs more pronounced. "I'm sorry for failing to protect you." She held the baby boy's head, caressing it, leaving blood stains on the boy's hair due to her bleeding fingers. She kissed the baby as the footsteps from outside grew louder still. "I'm so sorry," Lily said yet again, hugging the baby again."

The footsteps, now very loud, suddenly stopped. Voldemort was now inside the room. Lily, facing back from the Dark Lord, turned her head and saw Voldemort's red eyes. She did not turn her body, trying to protect her son form any spells that the Dark Lord may cast on them.

Knowing that she could only do one thing, Lily started to plea for her son's life. She spoke out, putting strength into her frail voice and said "No! Take me instead. Don't take Harry!" she said, her frail voice starting to grow softer and softer. "Take me instead!"

Voldemort, after hearing Lily's pathetic pleas, laughed a hissing laugh. He then walked towards Lily, her back to him, and raised his wand. "Who said I only wanted to kill Harry?"

Lily started to shake. She knew she had to protect Harry with all her might but if she dies, her son would be left alone, defenseless against the Dark Lord's powers. She then closed her eyes, hugging Harry by the crib, and accepted the fact that she was about to die, as well as her son. At least, she thought, at least they would all see each other soon in death. She bit her lip and hugged her son tighter, waiting for the moment of instant death to claim her. With a quick flash of green light, she let go of her son, crying now in the crib, and collapsed on the floor, her green eyes wide open but lifeless.

The baby was crying. Voldemort looked at the baby boy and raised his wand. With a quick flick, a green light emitted from his wand and hit the boy's forehead. A pain struck Harry's forehead as the images in his mind disappeared, returning him back to Lupin's office. This time though, he was lying on the floor with Hermione, Ron, and Lupin around him. The locket was beside him, as well as his wand. The cold floor by his cheek, he breathed heavily. He then sat up, asking them what happened.

"You passed out" said Lupin. "I would expect so, too, as that was the longest time that you've been exposed to a dementor, and in such close proximity. Even though that was just a boggart, the dementors abilities still reek from it."

"Why did the plan not work?" asked Harry. "The dementor didn't go for the locket. It just concentrated on me."

"Well, dementors have always had a fondness for you" said Lupin, with Hermione and Ron sitting by him, still shaking from nervousness over Harry.

"But why? I mean everyone would feel the dementors effects but why do dementors concentrate on me?"

"They are very attracted to souls, Harry. Maybe you have a very strong one… or a special one."

The days went on and every night, Harry would dream about what he saw during his encounter with the dementor-shaped Boggart. He would dream of his parents' final moments, their unbearable sacrifices filling his nightly sleep.

One Tuesday morning, the sun rose up on a cloudless sky and while at breakfast, Harry, together with Ron and Hermone, started to discuss about what to do now tot the Horcruxes.

"We are stuck. We don't know what to do," whined Ron. "We don't know how to get rid of all of them, we don't even know where all of them are!"

"Would you stop it, Ron!" said Hermione as she wiped her Head Girl badge until it gleamed. "We need to be positive. What did Dumbledore say again, Harry, about the Horcruxes?"

"Well," started Harry. "He said that one of them is the locket, the other would be the Nagini, one is Hufflepuff's cup, and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's"

"Nagini's dead," said Hermione. "The Muggle Minister's eye is the new one. About the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw thing, did Dumbledore mention more about it?"

"No. Why?"

"It just occurred to me. I mean if Nagini was a Horcrux, it is quite possible that this other Horcrux could be alive."

"You mean it could be a person?"

"Yes. A Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw."

Harry then went silent. He just realized something. Something that would be unbelievable yet so plausible. It was as though Dumbledore was there again, helping him out to solve something unknown once again.

"Harry?" said Hermione, noticing his peculiar silence. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't it occur to you that we might know who this person, this Gryffindor or Hufflepuff student could be?"

"No. You know who it might be?"

"Yes. It just occurred to me. It could be me, Hermione."

"You've gone mental!" piped in Ron. "How could that be?"

Hermione understood Harry though. The way that Dumbledore always said about how Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry that night Lily and James died. The way Harry could speak Parseltongue. The way Harry and Voldemort shared the same wands and the way they both excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were practically the same person. Harry sat silently, looking at Hermione's terrified face.


	9. The Scar

_Chapter nine here. Enjoy. I guess some of you have questions regarding how the Riddle Diary—a Horcrux— got destroyed when it was not exposed to a Dementor to kill the soul within it. Well, this chapter has the answer. Read on and don't forget to submit reviews. _

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE SCAR**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now very busy with their schedules and homework to notice the beautiful day that was present. They just sat their on that Saturday morning, doing school work along with the other seventh years. It was, of course, their NEWT year so they had expected this load of work. Harry couldn't concentrate though, as he read his Transfiguration essay to proofread it. The fact that he could possibly be a Horcrux has been defeating any sort of concentration he was exerting to finish his schoolwork.

During lunch time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the Great Hall bringing piles of books and rolls of parchment. They did not want to stop doing their homework in hopes of finishing early. As they spooned Chinese Dumplings into their mouths, they read their Defense Against the Dark Arts book intently. While they read, someone tapped their backs. As they turned back to see who was tapping on their shoulders, they heard McGonagall's crisp voice talk to them, her fingers still tapping onto their backs.

"You three, meet me later after lunch in my office," said McGonagall sternly. "Understand?"

"Yes professor," replied Hermione while the other two just nodded.

McGonagall walked away briskly with her emerald robes fluttering by. When she was out of earshot, Hermione asked "Why are we being called?"

"I guess…," said Ron as he bit down his spring roll. "It's Order business."

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

"But hey, do you think it's a good idea to tell her about…" said Harry reluctantly.

"About what?" asked Hermione as he rolled her finished essay and plunged it in her bag.

"About the Horcrux and me being one?" finished Harry, eyeing the surrounding to make sure no one heard what he just said.

"I guess so. I mean the Order has go to know, Harry," said Hermione comfortingly, sensing Harry's feelings about this topic. "I mean they won't try and kill you for being a Horcrux."

"Well actually, I've been having thoughts about that. I mean if a part of Voldemort's soul is in me, I guess in the end, the Order has to destroy me, too, to destroy the soul in me and make Voldemort mortal again," answered Harry solemnly.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione and after that, she just kept quiet as to not bring up the topic of Harry's involvement with the Horcruxes for it made him uncomfortable.

After finishing their meals, they stood up and slung their bags on their shoulders. They then trooped out towards the Grand Staircase and went up to the floor of the Headmistress's Office. Once they were there, they went atop the Gargoyle that served entrance to the office. Once they arrived by the door of McGonagall's office, they knocked. They were admitted instantly inside as the Headmistress opened the door.

"Sit," said McGonagall as she went behind her mahogany table and sat down. The three Gryffindors then walked towards three fuchsia colored couches standing in front of McGonagall's table and sat down. The office, as Harry looked around, seemed different. The usual portraits of passed Headmasters were still there but the wall have been painted a deeper shade of golden brown. The windows were now bigger, reaching from ceiling to floor, giving a spectacular view of the Black Lake. There was now a red embroidered rug underneath the table and chairs and floating candles, similar to the ones in the Great Hall, were levitating near the ceiling. More shelves were places behind them, all filled with books and scrolls that looked centuries old.

"So," started McGonagall. "I am here to tell you that Severus is very ill and well, just for precaution, I am asking you to tell me if there are any questions or information you know about Voldemort and his Horcruxes that we can clarify with Severus. If he is to die, then we must take full advantage of this moment that he is still alive and make clear everything we need to ask regarding this battle with the Dark Lord."

Hermione was taken aback by these words. "So you think he is going to die?" she said shakily.

"I don't know, Ms. Granger. But as I said, this is only for precaution. We must make do with the time we have. So, do you three have anything to share?"

Hermione looked at Harry as he looked at McGonagall, finding the words to explain what he was thinking. Finally, he started to talk.

"Professor, I think I know something about the Horcruxes. Professor Lupin was trying to help me with something and then it struck me that I can be one of the Horcruxes."

McGonagall's eyes opened wide and her nose flared. "How did you come up with this conclusion?" she said in slight alarm.

"Well, you know how the Dementors affect me so?"

"Well, everyone feels that coldness from a Dementor. It's in their nature."

"Yes but notice how Dementors concentrate on me particularly. They usually single me out."

"Well, then what are you saying?"

"Maybe I have another soul within me. Voldemort's. Dementors respond to the presence of souls and so, since I may have a part of Voldemort's soul, the Dementors single me out."

"What more proof do you have?" said McGonagall, now her feelings of alarm more profound. "Is this your only basis in claiming that you are a Horcrux?"

"Well, no. According to Professor Dumbledore, Horcruxes can be living things, like Nagini. And he also said that one of the Horcruxes is something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I am a Gryffindor. And also, the way he tells me that Voldemort transferred some of himself to me and because of that, I can speak Parseltoungue and have Voldemort's wand. I mean all of these things can be manifestations of Voldemort's soul in me."

McGonagall finally understood. She looked alarmed and placed her head on her hand, completely lost with what to do. She looked out of the window and looked at the Black Lake with its glassy surface. She then stood up and walked towards the portraits of the Headmasters. She suddenly spoke to them.

"Professor Dumbledore…" she said and suddenly, Dumbledore was in his portrait. "Just a question, can a person be a Horcrux?"

"Certainly, Minerva," said Dumbledore in his picture frame. "Horcruxes can be living things. What Harry has just said can be partially correct."

"What do you mean partially?"

"Well, what he said can be plausible but if it was completely true, it would not match the prophecy's contents."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, now beside McGonagall and facing Dumbledore.

"The prophecy states that 'one cannot live while the other survives.' If you intend on killing yourself to destroy part of Voldemort's soul and in turn, kill him, it will not be consistent with the prophecy. It clearly states that 'one will kill the other', not 'one will kill himself to kill the other.'"

Hermione smiled a bit and Ron did, too. The thought that Harry didn't need to die was comforting.

"Then how do I destroy Voldemort's soul within me?" said Harry.

"It is not within you, Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes piercing and shiny. "It is something on you but not in you. Your mother's sacrifice made sure of this."

Harry got it. He now understood. It was his scar. When Voldemort transferred his soul unto Harry, Lily's sacrifice hindered the soul from totally residing in Harry's body and instead, was just able to sit on one spot of his head—the scar.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to visit Snape in St. Mungo's. They left the Great Hall and traveled to Hogsmeade Station. By then, they just apparated towards St. Mungo's. They arrived by the receptionist's desk and asked where Snape's ward was.

"It's just along the corridor, in the Martha Marshbank ward," said the receptionist Healer kindly. The three then went down the corridor, which was lined with portraits of famous Healers, and after they have passed a few doors, they reached the Martha Marshbank ward. They opened the door and went in.

Snape was lying on his back and facing the window when Harry and his friends came in. He was wearing a white robe and was bandaged in his chest. He looked miserable, his hair as lank and greasy as ever.

"Professor," said Harry softly as they approached Snape's bed.

Snape turned around and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and for the first time, his eyes were not full of gloating and evil but instead, of loss. By the looks of things, Snape knew his time to live was short.

"Oh," said Snape weakly. "Minerva said you three would be coming."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Erm, how are you holding up?"

"I'm terrible. I don't feel too good. I knew this day would come though… working as a spy within the Death Eaters for the Order."

"Umm, we just wanted to ask if one of our theories about the Horcruxes is possible," said Hermione.

"And this theory is?"

"Can my scar be a Hocrux?" asked Harry, interrupting Hermione from speaking. "Professor Dumbledore thinks so."

"Yes, it can be. Horcruxes can be anything, anything at all."

"So how do I get rid of it?"

"You destroy the Soul within a Horcrux. Usually Dementors can detect these things."

"You mean to say that I need to stand in front of a Dementor to get the Dark Lord's soul destroyed?"

"No. That would be stupid. I meant that you should expose the scar to a Dementor. Just the scar, not you."

Things were starting to get clearer again for Harry. For the first time in months, things are getting better. However, one question suddenly erupted from his mind.

"Professor, another question," asked Harry. "How did Tom's diary get destroyed when it wasn't exposed to a Dementor to suck out and destroy the soul within it?"

"It's because," explained Snape. "When you destroyed the diary years ago, the Voldemort's soul within it wasn't just a soul anymore. It was taking form of a man, not just a soul with no body. If you remember, Ginny's life was being taken by Tom in order for him to be alive and so, as he was almost alive, he was not purely soul anymore and can be killed. The diary which served as the anchor or the soul's body just before Ginny's life was completely transferred to Tom was then destroyed, killing Tom."

"Oh, I get it," said Harry dismissively. The answers he got this day satisfied his longing for information. Things were making sense and because of this, he found a new energy within him, a drive to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He knew what he had to do and he will do it.

That night, Harry went to the men's bathroom alone. He locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. In his right had lay a pocket knife. He raised the blade up and let it touch his forehead. The cold steel was smooth against his scar. He then bit his lip and slowly dug the knife deep within his flesh in attempts to slice of the scar—the true Horcrux.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Unscarred

**_Here is chapter ten. I had time to write so I finished writing this chapter early. Honestly, I thought the chapter before this, Chapter nine, was not my best. I'm sorry. I realized that that chapter seemed rushed. Thanks for still reading that one. Well, this is a better Chapter with a more unbearable cliffhanger haha. Enjoy._**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**UNSCARRED**

The cold blade of the pocket knife sent Harry chills as it touched his forehead. He looked into the mirror to target the exact spot of the scar which he was about to cut out. He gripped the handle of the knife tighter, feeling sweat form within his palm. He used his free hand to force his black hair back from his forehead and then, biting his lip, he dug the blade into his flesh. A small cut was now in his forehead and blood started to drip.

Sweat was forming now by his brows as he angled the blade so he could cut around the scar. He bit his lip again and then slowly sliced around his scar. A steady stream of blood now flowed from the wound as he slowly maneuvered the knife around his head. He then gripped the handle of the knife tighter and started to scoop out the flesh, slicing beneath the scar. His eyes started to water as the stream of blood flowed and grew. He moved the knife again and again to slice underneath the skin until almost the entire scar was detached from his head.

He then started to feel dizzy and cold. The large amount of blood he had lost started to make his vision foggy. He though, concentrated harder, determined to get the wretched scar out of his forehead. With one final cut, the piece of flesh bearing the lightning-bolt scar fell to the ground, now with puddles of blood. After that, he felt dizzier than ever. He fell to the ground and went unconscious.

The night gave way to day and Harry was still lying down on the floor, soaked with blood from his self-inflicted wound. The knife he used to do the act still rested on his right hand as he remained motionless. As the residents of the Gryffindor dormitories awoke, it did not take long for someone to go inside the bathroom and find Harry lying on the floor, drenched with blood. As Neville Longbottom saw Harry's body on the bathroom floor tiles, he quickly ran out and screamed.

"Everyone! Harry is unconscious on the floor bleeding!" screamed Neville to the other occupants of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Call Madam Pomfrey!"

The Gryffindors, busy with their own businesses, looked at Neville in alarm. They all stood up and ran towards the boys' bathroom where Harry was. They tried hard to peek, wanting to see what has happened. Learning of this, Ron and Hermione ran passed the other Gryffindors piling outside the bathroom and went inside it. Both of them knelt beside Harry and tried to shake him awake.

"Wake up!" said Ron frantically as he shook Harry's limp form. "Harry!"

Hermione then plunged her hand inside her robe pocket and grabbed her wand. She then pointed it at Harry and said "Episkey!" The wound started to heal but still, Harry did not wake up.

"Why is you spell not working?" asked Ron.

"I guess he has lost too much blood. The spell only healed the wound and did nothing to replenish all the blood he has lost," said Hermione as she stood up. "We need Madam Pomfrey."

Suddenly, a voice came from outside the bathroom.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" said a woman as she fought against the many Gryffindors trying to see what was happening within the boys' bathroom. The woman succeeded in making her way through and now was in the doorway of the lavatory. It was Madam Pomfrey.

She knelt down beside Ron, who was still by Harry's unconscious body, and then conjured up a small glass. She took a bottle with a weird label on it and poured some of its contents into the glass. She then carefully opened Harry's mouth and poured the liquid in. Suddenly, Harry's eyes opened weakly.

"Harry," said Hermione as Harry sat up. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that," said Harry weakly, not realizing the many faces trying to see him from outside the bathroom. "I was just…" Harry didn't finish his sentence at the sight of Madam Pomfrey for he didn't want to let her hear about how he went on cutting his forehead last night to vanquish one of Voldemort's souls. Hermione then pointed her wand at Harry's blood drenched clothes and said the incantation "Tergeo," instantly siphoning the blood clean out of Harry's shirt. "Thanks" said Harry as he was accompanied by Madam Pomfrey out of the bathroom. She led him out of the Common Room, walking towards the Hospital Wing downstairs.

The crowd dissipated now, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the bathroom. They were searching for something on the floor for they were sure that Harry sliced of his scar to get rid of it last night. Hermione then knelt down and found the piece of dead flesh with a lightning-bolt scar. She conjured a bottle and placed the flesh in. She then flicked her wand, saying "Scourgify" and then, all the messy blood puddles disappeared, leaving the floor tiles shiny. After that, both of them went out of the bathroom.

Hermione ran up to the Girls' Dormitory and placed the bottle containing Harry's flesh inside her trunk. She then pointed her wand at the lock of her trunk and said "Colloportus," sealing it shut.

Classes went on as usual for Ron and Hermione, as well as the other seventh years. Harry, now healthy thanks to Madam Pomfrey, felt especially happier now that his scar was gone. He thought that from now on, no one would look up his forehead and search for his famous scar or ask him if he was Harry Potter. These things, he thought, were things from his past.

Professor Slughorn, during Potions class, reminded the seventh years that next week would be the final week for their Wizidium Potion to develop. As the day progressed, the students would at times run back up to their rooms to check on their potions, reassuring themselves that their Wizidium Potions were brewing fine.

During their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Lupin, Harry and of course, Ron and Hermione, stayed behind after the bell rang—signaling the end of class— to speak with the professor. As the classroom emptied, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trotted towards Lupin to speak.

"Professor," said Harry, catching Lupin's attention. "May we have a word?"

"Sure," said Lupin while fixing papers and notebooks. "What is it?"

"Professor, we need the Boggart again,"

"Sorry, Harry, absolutely not. After what happened to you last time…"

"But Professor, we really need one," pleaded Hermione as she unzipped her bag and looked for something.

"Why would you three need one again? Clearly the last time we tried using a Dementor to suck out the soul within the Horcrux did not work," said Lupin, now sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It's because of this," said Hermione as she showed the bottle she got out of her bag. It was the bottle where she placed Harry's flesh. It was a bit rotting but the scar was still distinct.

Lupin's eyes suddenly widened as he looked within the bottle. "This is…" he stuttered as he eyed the bottle's contents. He then looked up at Harry, his gaze towards Potter's forehead, now without any scar. "Your scar…"

"That's what we're saying, Professor," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore and Snape said that Harry's scar could possibly be a Horcrux. That is why we need the Boggart,"

"This makes sense…" said Lupin as he looked at Harry. "This makes sense. What with the Dementor always singling you out. The Dementors were attracted to the soul within your scar! You had more than one soul, making you appealing to Dementors, explaining why they always go after you!"

"That's what I thought," said Harry. "That's why I cut out my scar."

"But why would Voldemort create a scar on you to encase his soul?" asked Lupin, now sounding astonished.

"He didn't mean to," answered Harry. "The night he killed my parents, he unintentionally placed one of his souls into my body. My mother though, sacrificing herself, ensured that my body won't be home to Voldemort's soul, that I won't be a Horcrux. Because of my mum's sacrifice, the soul was not able to live inside my body but instead, just in one part outside of my skin—the scar. I am not a Horcrux. My scar is."

"That makes sense. Exactly makes sense," said Lupin, fascinated with the explanation he just heard. Harry knew of this feeling, a feeling of complete satisfaction and awe. It was as if pieces of a puzzle were slowly being put in their places. Everything was understandable once again. "Okay, okay. Tonight, meet me here. Bring this bottle and the locket, understand," said Lupin as he handed the bottle with Harry's flesh within it to Hermione, who kept it in her bag.

"Yes, sir," answered Hermione as they all returned to the Common Room. Dinner that night was composed of Chef's Salad, Spaghetti Bolognese, and Frozen Yoghurt. Harry and Ron munched fast but Hermione wasn't eating much. She was too preoccupied with thinking about what was going to happen later on: Harry facing the Boggart and hearing his parent's deaths, passing out, or possibly being hurt. She was not a big fan of what happened last time Harry faced the Boggart in Lupin's office. She was not looking forward to it happening again. She knew of course, that it has to happen again if the Horcruxes are to be destroyed.

After dinner, the three trooped out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. They went up the Grand Staircase and walked down the corridor leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They remained silent on their trip, each of them thinking about the Dementor-shaped Boggart. They reached the door to Lupin's room and knocked.

"Come in," said Lupin's voice. The three Gryffindors opened the door and went inside. The room was still the same: torches lit bright against the walls, the curtains spread apart, allowing a breathtaking view of the outside grounds, including Hagrid's Hut and part of the Forbidden Forest.

"So," began Lupin. "Hermione, did you bring the bottle and the locket?"

"Yes," replied Hermione as she gave the bottle and the black locket to Lupin.

"Good. Now, Harry, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir," replied Harry as he stood around five feet away from the large trunk, remembering the last time he was there facing the same trunk and standing on the same spot. He knew that inside the trunk was a Boggart, ready to shift into a Dementor.

"Wand at the ready, Harry," said Lupin. "Anytime you're ready, tell me."

Harry stood there, mustering all his strength and preparing himself for what was to come. He looked on the bright side, knowing that once this is over, he will have less to worry about. Convinced that he was ready, he looked at Lupin and said: "Professor, just do it."

With a flick of a wand, Lupin sent the lid of the trunk open. Harry readied himself to face the Boggart shaped like a Dementor. He readied his mind to see that all too familiar billowing black cloak and rotting, gnarly hands. He waited to see the mysterious way the Dementor would move—ghostlike and fluid. He anticipated the putrid breath of the Boggart to assault his nose and to make him feel dizzy. He waited for the sensation the Dementors would send him—feelings of sadness and despair, of extreme failure and sorrow unparallel. What was strange though, was that nothing came out of the trunk.

Perplexed, Harry stepped closer to the open trunk to investigate. He walked slowly incase a Boggart would spring out of the space within the trunk. When he was able to see the interior of the trunk, he realized it was empty except for a piece of parchment within it. Lupin, Ron, and Hermione knelt by the empty trunk as Harry picked up the parchment and opened it. He then read the text written on the parchment aloud.

"**_I have purged the castle from all Boggarts. You will not destroy the Horcruxes this way._**

**_-R.A.B._**"

"Oh God" said Hermione weakly. "R.A.B…, Regulus Black…"****

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Dungbombs and a Poltergeist

_**Chapter eleven is here. This chapter will be a prelude to an awesome next chapter, which is already formed in my head. Hope you like this chapter. Things are going to get really exciting as more things get revealed in the follow chapters. Read and Review.**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**DUNGBOMBS AND A POLTERGEIST**

"Harry," said Lupin as he saw the note written by R.A.B. "You do know this R.A.B., right?"

"Yes," said Harry as he stood by the empty trunk, the room glittering with light from the many torches that hang on the walls. "He owned the locket. I found it in Grimmauld Place."

"But who is this person?"

"I think its Sirius' brother. Back then, I remembered Sirius telling me about his family tree when the Order was still in Grimmauld Place. He said that his brother's name was Regulus Black. But what doesn't make sense is why he would steal the locket and try to get rid of Voldemort if he was a Death Eater before."

"Regulus, you say… Well, I guess this is enough stress for all of us tonight. You three can go now, seeing as we don't have a Boggart to work with," said Lupin, now ready for bed.

Lupin gave Hermione the bottle with Harry's scarred flesh and the black locket, both of which she kept in her bag, and waved goodbye. The three of them trooped out of the classroom and into the Grand Staircase.

"So, what happened back there?" asked Hermione as the three of them stepped on the revolving staircases. "I mean, why has Regulus struck again?"

"I don't know," answered Ron as he held on the banisters. The many people contained in the portraits that lined the staircase stared at them. "I think he doesn't like people killing Voldemort," finished Ron.

"But that wouldn't make any sense," said Harry. "He stole the locket from the cave before. He tried to prevent Voldemort from finding and protecting the Horcrux. He obviously wants Voldemort dead, too. Why then would he try and stop us from destroying Voldemort?"

"Well, that's not true," said Hermione smartly. "The note didn't say that he didn't want to kill Voldemort. He wrote that he didn't want us to destroy the Horcruxes by using a Boggart."

"You know what to do in order to be sure of things?" said Harry after he has squeezed his brain of any possible explanation on why R.A.B. got rid of the Boggart. "Asking Regulus himself."

"Well, that's gonna be easy" said Ron in a sarcastic way as the three of them finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. "Just send him an owl and ask him nicely. Yes. That'll make him cough up answers."

Hermione then suddenly froze. She had an idea; her wide eyes told Harry and Ron that a plan was in her head. She then bolted back towards the Grand Staircase, eager to go back downstairs again. Harry and Ron followed her with puzzlement in their minds as they ran down the staircase, their legs flying through the many steps.

"Hermione wait!" called Harry as he and Ron went after Hermione, who was a flight of stairs ahead of them. "Where are you going?"

"Just follow me," hollered Hermione in return, her voice echoing through the big walls of the Grand Staircase. "I'll explain later when we get there!"

Harry and Ron stopped asking questions and concentrated on running down flight after flight of stairs. The portraits were making annoyed sounds since they were getting ready to sleep. At last, Harry and Ron reached the ground floor, though Hermione was still ahead of them, now reaching the Entrance Hall. The run continued, passing through the cavernous Entrance Hall and out of the castle itself, towards the open grass outside. The night air rustled through their robes and hair as they ran through the mowed grass. They finally reached the Owlery and Hermione, thankfully, stopped running.

"So, what's up?" asked Ron breathlessly as owls of every color soared above them, ready to hunt for the night.

"Well, I had the idea when you mentioned about sending an owl," said Hermione to Ron. "I mean you know how when you send an owl, you just write the name of the person you want to send a letter to and the owl just looks for that person? Well that's the idea. We send something to Regulus and we track the owl we used. The owl will lead us straight to him."

"That's brilliant, Hermione," said Harry, his face shadowed by the many owl resting posts. "But how exactly do we track an owl? We can't even fly."

"Well, we can use Peeves. I mean we just have to lure him into following our orders," answered Hermione. "I mean, he can fly and be invisible. And I know just how to let him help us. Now, Harry, get Hedwig down here."

Harry called out Hedwig's name and surely, after a few seconds, a beautiful snowy owl came fluttering down from the upper rafters of the Owlery.

"Get a piece of paper, Harry," said Hermione. "Tie it around Hedwig's leg so she gets to send something to Regulus. It doesn't matter if there's nothing written in the paper, just as long as Hedwig gets to send something to Regulus."

Harry then tied the paper around Hedwig's leg and patted her head.

"Now, Harry, let her fly to the Common Room window. After that, we go upstairs."

Harry did was he was told as he went on asking the snowy owl to fly towards the Common Room window. And then, the three of them ran back inside the castle and up the Grand Staircase. Once they reached the portrait hole, they said the password and quickly clambered into the Common Room.

No one was in the room for it was really late that night. Harry went passed the comfy scarlet couches and headed towards the window where Hedwig was hovering over outside. Harry then opened the window and let Hedwig in, perching on his shoulder. Ron was by the fireplace, tending on the dying fire to at least give them warmth. Hermione then came to them, carrying a sack of Dungbombs.

"So, you guys ready?" asked Hermione as he hauled over the sack of Dungbombs.

"Yeah, but why do you have Dungbombs?" asked Ron as he successfully produced a crackling fire in the fireplace.

"Well, ever since we became Prefects, Ron, I've been confiscating Dungbombs from other students. I also found a lot hidden in the library shelves since I always frequent there. Actually, I think that I have most, if not all, of the Dungbombs in the school. I know Peeves loves these Dungbombs and I know that he's not too happy with how rarely he finds Dungbombs to play with around campus, so…"

Harry cut in before Hermione could even finish what she was saying. "So, you're saying," said Harry. "…that we let Peeves track Hedwig in exchange for the sack of Dungbombs!"

"Exactly," said Hermione with a sparkle in her eyes. "Let's go."

They went out of the Common Room, still with Hedwig on Harry's shoulder, and went by the Grand Staircase. Once there, Hermione got one Dungbomb from the sack and threw it on the floor. The grotesque odor started to spread out, assaulting their noses. Suddenly, Peeves came out of one of the lower corridors and zoomed up to the source of the smell.

"Oohh. Dungbombs!" exclaimed Peeves. "It's been so long since I've smelled their amazing foul smell."

"Peeves!" called out Hermione as Peeves came near the sack of Dungbombs five feet from them.

"What? Ickly Seventh Years?" answered Peeves, still mesmerized by the smell of dung.

"I have an entire sack of Dungbombs for you!" said Hermione enticingly

"Really! I want that! I want that!" answered the poltergeist.

"Well, you can have all of the Dungbombs in the sack but only if you do me a favor."

Peeves fell silent. "What?" he finally asked.

"We want you to track this owl," said Hermione, pointing to Hedwig perched on Harry's left shoulder. "Be invisible and follow her. Once she arrives at her destination, report back where she went, okay? And then I'll give you the whole sack of Dungbombs."

Peeves fell silent again, thinking if he was to do what Hermione was asking him to do. He disliked following humans around but his yearning for Dungbombs was also strong. Thinking that he had nothing to lose and a whole sack of Dungbombs to gain, he finally agreed. With that, Harry told Hedwig to send the blank note to Regulus, and Peeves zoomed behind Hedwig out of the windows, towards the dark night sky.

Three days passed and now, the seventh years came out with their cauldrons full of matured Wizidium Potions for Slughorn's class. The mildew-filled Dungeon was again, the place for the Gryffindors this morning as they placed a specimen of their potions in labeled flasks and submitted them to Slughorn.

"Ahh, now, we shall test if your Wizidium Potions have been concocted well," said Horace Slughorn. "See this?" asked Slughorn as he raised a bottle with something inside.

"This," continued Slughorn. "This bottle contains dead flesh from a human. I bought it from Knockturn alley days ago and with this piece of decaying flesh, we shall see if your potions work. I shall be pouring drops of your potions into this piece of flesh and see if a reaction takes place. Since Inferi are active dead people, the dead flesh will be a good enough representation of the Inferi."

Slughorn then started to pick out a flask from the pile submitted by the Gryffindors and uncorked it. He then poured a few drops of the potion on the dead flesh. Some potions caused the meat to bleed, while some did absolutely nothing. Hermione's though, caused the flesh to set on fire and become ashes.

"Full points to Ms. Granger, for her excellent work. That's what's supposed to happen. In case of an attack, you all know who to look for to ward of the wretched Inferi—Ms. Granger. Now let's see Harry's potion," said Slughorn.

Now, the professor used Harry's potion, which caused the meat to steam and soften, turning into a sludgy brown substance.

"Well, good enough," said Slughorn as he returned the corks on the many open flasks. "Now, class dismissed. We will be starting a new potion next meeting so prepare for that."

The class dispersed as the students went to their next classes. Just as Harry, Hermione, and Ron emerged out of the Dungeons and into the Entrance Hall, they saw Peeves zooming about. Hermione finally called upon the poltergeist.

"So, you found out where Hedwig went to send the letter to Regulus?" asked Hermione excitedly to Peeves while holding her backpack.

"Yes! Yes!" said Peeves. "Now where are my Dungbombs?"

"Tell me where this place is!" said Hermione, eager to know the whereabouts of Regulus Black, the man who calls himself in his note as R.A.B.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Following the Unicorn's Blood

_Hey guys. Here's chapter twelve. A lot will be revealed in chapter thirteen cuz I like number 13 hehe. And yeah, I'm thinking of getting a nose piercing. Just a small nose screw/stud cuz its more classy that way. What do you think? I know I'm a guy and guys don't wear screw/studs but what the hell. It doesn't matter in this day and age so what do you guys think?_

_Read and Review please. I know a lot of you read but don't review. Please do. I'd love to hear from all of you._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**FOLLOWING THE UNICORN'S BLOOD**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked among themselves by the time the clock struck 12 midnight, ensuring that they won't be overheard by the other Gryffindors, who were by now asleep. Hermione just extracted from Peeves the poltergeist the whereabouts of Regulus Black, their hunch on who this R.A.B. who purged Hogwarts of boggarts and stole the Horcrux locket and left it in Grimmauld Place was.

"Peeves told me he is in the Forbidden Forest," whispered Hermione as Ron tended to the dying fire by the fireplace. "I don't know how he is surviving in there but that was where Hedwig sent the piece of scrap we sent out."

"So how do we meet him?" asked Harry, sitting by the red couches and flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly. "Do we just go into the forest, then?"

"Go meet him?" said Ron as if doing so was incredibly stupid. "Why would you do that? He could be a maniac killer or something."

"Ron, not the time to joke around," said Hermione sternly. "I guess we can ask Hagrid to lead us through the forest. He knows the place well."

"That we can't do," said Harry, now letting go of the magazine he was holding and shifting in his seat. "Hagrid doesn't know anything about this. If he gets to know about this, he'll try and stop us from destroying the Horcruxes ourselves. You guys know Hagrid. He's very worrisome. I say we go there ourselves."

"I guess so," said Hermione with a slight unsure tone in her voice. "Harry's right Ron, we need to do this ourselves."

Ron just looked at them, fear etched in his face. He gulped nervously and sat down beside Harry. Just as they were about to go to bed, they heard sounds coming from a corner if the room. They stood up and started to investigate the source of the sound.

"Where is that coming from?" whispered Harry. "Could that be Regulus sneaking in or something?"

"Shh!" hissed Hermione. "If it is him, he might know we are looking for him so quiet!"

Ron just paced silently, too nervous to speak. He clutched on to Hermione's back robe and walked behind her. Suddenly, everything went dark as the fire from the fireplace died. Instantly, a cold draft of air blew into them, sending them chills.

Harry placed her right hand in his pocket, clutching his wand in case he needed it. He walked in front of Hermione and Ron and crept towards the short corridor leading to the portrait hole going outside the Common Room. The sound was getting louder and louder as they progressed walking. Finally, they knew it was very near them as the sound was louder.

Finally, Harry pulled out his wand and looked at the walls of the corridor where they stood. The walls were lined with portraits and red curtains, fluttering by. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the curtains. He went near the curtain nearest him and held the fabric, ready to pull it to the side. He clutched his wand tightly and finally, his left hand tugged the curtain, revealing not Regulus but Ginny… and a boy.

Not realizing that they've been spotted, Ginny's lips were all over this new boy's face. This boy was new, Harry could tell, and looked okay. He has a nice head of well-maintained black hair, his eyes were blue, and his body was chiseled, as seen in the tank-top he was wearing. He held Ginny's back as he kissed Ginny, whose hands were on the boy's muscular chest.

"Hey, Ginny, doesn't it seem colder to you?" asked the boy as Ginny kissed his neck and started to clutch the ends of his tank-top, ready to pull it off his head.

"No…" said Ginny breathily as her hands started to pull out the boy's shirt. "Why… Don't you feel hot?"

As Ginny pressed her head against the boy's bare chest, the boy saw that three seventh years were staring at them. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw the red headed one among the three clutching a wand. He figured this must be Ginny's brother.

Suddenly, Ron started to jerk his hand while clutching his wand. With excellent precision, he successfully cast a hot air charm (Order of the Phoenix 21), causing concentrated steam to burn the boy's bare chest. Ginny started to notice the presence of Harry, Hermione, and Ron then started to yell.

"Stop it, Ron!" screamed Ginny. "You're hurting Donny!"

"Donny! DONNY!" said Ron progressively louder as he held his wand, thoroughly steaming the boy's chest.

"Ouch! Hot!" said the boy as his bare chest was being burnt by the steam. "Sorry! Please stop!"

"What were you doing with my sister!" said Ron as he finally pocketed his wand. "Who told you that you could do that!"

"I did!" snapped Ginny, her face tightening with annoyance. "And so what? What we were doing was just normal. Remember when you were snogging all day all night last year?"

"You call that snogging!" retorted Ron. "You were taking of his clothes for god's sake! Next thing I know you're taking yours off as well."

"I wasn't planning on doing that!" said Ginny as he held the boy's hand. She then pulled him towards her and walked together away. "Come now Donny Donovan. Just ignore my brother. Just because he's not all beefed up and sexy like you…"

Hermione and Harry, who were silent for the duration of the fight, finally spoke.

"So, I guess its time for bed?" said Hermione, trying to end their conversation because everything was becoming too awkward to bear since seeing Ginny trying to strip Donovan.

"Yeah…" said Harry. "Good night."

They parted as they went up to their dormitories and soon, slept the night away.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves eating a plate of toast and a glass of Oreo and milk smoothie down in the Great Hall. The owls were now fluttering by the ceiling as they searched for their owners to deliver mail and the professors, all in their own chairs, ate their breakfast as well.

"So, we do it tonight," whispered Hermione, hiding her face in today's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Do what?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked above the newspaper in her hand and said "We go to the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"Okay," whispered Harry. "We just need to pretend that we need to go outside because a professor wanted us to do some errand or something. Then, we'll sneak into the forest."

The day went by slowly but surely. By the time nighttime came, Harry, Hermione, and Ron just came from the Astronomy Tower and were now in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"Ready for this?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," answered Hermione, who looked determined to see Regulus. "Ready as we'll ever be, right Ron?"

Ron on the other hand, did not touch his food due to nerves. This was well shown as he said "Guys, I think I'm coming down with something… Can you guys go ahead to the forest without me?"

"Oh Ron!" whispered Hermione. "This is no time to chicken out. You've got the guts to watch your sister and some guy snog for minutes and now you're telling me you can't stomach going to the Forbidden Forest?"

"But that was different!" answered Ron.

"Oh shush!" said Harry, breaking up the argument. "We can't be heard, guys. No one should know that were going out of the school grounds."

Dinner ended and Harry and his friends still sat on their table, waiting for the Great Hall to empty of students. At last, only two students remained and in a minute, those two left as well. Harry started to walk out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall with Hermione and Ron. They stepped towards and out the giant doors and closed it behind them. Once outside, they felt the night breeze tingling their skin. They started to trod across the grassy field and walked far of Hagrid's Hut to avoid him seeing them. They encircled through the Black Lake to avoid Hagrid's Hut and in twenty minutes, were in the edge of the forest.

"Wands out," said Harry as he clutched his wand. "Ready? _Lumos_"

Light came out of the wand tip of Harry as he set foot into the forest, followed by Hermione and Ron whose wands were also emitting light. The forest at night was as dark as ever. Slight mist was surrounding them and crunching was constantly heard as they stepped on twigs. The trees were fairly apart from each other as they walked on, occasionally hearing a howl or buzz from the darkness.

Deeper into the forest, the trees became bigger and more close to each other. They started to get scratched by the many thorns and shrubs growing on the ground. The darkness was more impenetrable here as they squinted their eyes in attempts of better vision. Soon, they had to squeeze through trees due to the narrow walking space. Crickets were buzzing everywhere and they now had more prominent scratches on their unrobed arms. Some of the edges of their robes were now being frayed and on occasion, they would step on an insect, easily killing it.

Rain started to patter as they went deeper and deeper. They raised their wands higher to lift the light but still, vision was poor.

"We're going nowhere!" said Ron finally. "Let's pull back."

"No Ron!" said Hermione. "We need to move forward. We've gone through this far already."

"Hermione's right, Ron," said Harry as he squeezed through two tree trunks. "We need to move forward."

"But we are going nowhere!" answered Ron. "It's not like we know exactly which part of the forest Regulus is!"

Suddenly, the three fell silent. They heard something fall on the ground. The three of them held each others hands and huddled together, casting their light on all directions.

"What was that?" asked Ron, obviously petrified.

"Something big," said Harry. "It must've fallen on the ground."

They stuck close together as they walked a bit more. Suddenly, against the light of their wands, they saw a familiar looking fluid on the ground. The fluid looked shimmered white, almost silver-like. It was as though the liquid was made of millions of crystals. The viscous liquid was on the grass, flowing thinly through.

"I know this!" exclaimed Hermione. "Its unicorn's blood."

"Maybe that's what caused the sound," concluded Harry. "A unicorn might have collapsed and died near here."

"But what killed it?" asked Ron. "We better pull back before it kills us, too."

The three of them walked more, following the trail of blood on the floor. Their light was enough to let the blood shimmer, enabling them to see it easily against the blackness of the forest. Finally, they reached the source of the blood.

A unicorn was lying on its side. Its white body was beautiful, not to mention it twisted, perfectly coned horn. Its mane and tail were white blemished with gold and its eyes, open and dead, were in the purest blue. Beside it, sucking its blood, was a hooded man.

Harry and his friends fell silent, transfixed. They stared at this heinous act, drinking unicorn's blood. They knew only vile and evil wizards are willing to drink this blood for good ones would rather die than get the benefits of this precious blood.

Suddenly, the hooded man raised its head and saw the three students staring at him. He stood up quickly and started to step over the dead unicorn. He was walking towards them. Panic started to rise in the three Gryffindor's bodies as the man drew nearer.

"We need to get out of here!" said Ron. "Let's pull back now!"

"But what about Regulus?" asked Hermione who was clearly frightened.

"Regulus? You are looking for Regulus Arcturus Black" suddenly said the hooded man as he stepped nearer. "Why are you three looking for me?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. The Truth About RAB

Here is Chapter 13. Enjoy. Please Review…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT R.A.B.**

The cold air swept through the trees and sent Harry, Ron, and Hermione's robes fluttering. The glittering unicorn's blood trickling through the floor flowed as the hooded man continued to move closer. The three Gryffindors stayed together, holding each other's hands. They could hear each other's breath; short and disturbed. The sounds of the crickets and other nocturnal creatures did not change the fear that they were feeling as the hooded man drew closer.

"Why are you looking for me?" asked the hooded man.

"Sorry, sir. We weren't looking for you," said Hermione shakily as she drew herself closer to Harry and Ron. "We did not mean to disturb your dinner. We were looking for Regulus Black."

"I am Regulus Black," said the hooded man. He then looked at the three more closely, seeing the flaming red hair and freckles of Ron, the bushy hair of Hermione, and alas, a shapeless scar from a recent wound on Harry's forehead. "Ahh, Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter."

Harry suddenly froze. He was sure no one who did not know him personally would recognize him without his lightning scar. He thought before that when he sliced of his lightning shaped scar, he would not gather stares from people again. He felt curious on how Regulus knew his identity and asked. "How did you know who I am? I don't have a lightning scar."

"Ahh, you cannot fool me. I know you have been trying to destroy that scar so you sliced it off. I can still see area of the wound," said Regulus as he now was just a feet from the three seventh years. "Funny, isn't it. How you wished to get a scar off your head but then, is only replaced with a larger, irregularly shaped one."

"Well, at least it doesn't suggest that I am who I am to others who don't know me. Anyway, if you are Regulus Black, you must be a Death Eater!"

"Ah, wrong indeed. I am not."

"How do you explain that!" said Harry as he pointed to Regulus' arm, where a figure of the Dark Mark was imprinted. "That is the mark of Voldemort's followers."

"Do you know Severus?" said Regulus with a slight pitch of interest in his tone.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry finally felt as though the hooded man, Regulus Black, was not going to kill them. If Regulus wanted to, he would have done it by then. He relaxed a bit and stood more comfortably.

"He is not, as you may already know, a Death Eater but part of the Order of the Phoenix. He was just a spy. But still, he has the Dark Mark on his arm, right?" said Regulus questioningly. "The Dark Mark does not suggest anything. Same as how a lightning scar on your forehead does not suggest that you will defeat Lord Voldemort."

The three remained silent. Regulus then sat on a thick tree stump and breathed heavily. He then raised his hands to his hood and flipped it off, revealing his face. A striking resemblance was distinctly visible between Regulus and his brother, Sirius. His hair was chin length and unattended, his face was sallow with his cheeks sunken. His face was marked with scars and lines, signs of age and hardship. Yet, a handsomeness much like what Sirius Black had was still visible.

The three Gryffindors relaxed a little and started to scramble towards a tree root opposite the stump Regulus was sitting on. They too, sat on the tree root and said nothing. In those times of silence, everything can be heard. The chirping of the beetles and crickets were everywhere, as well as the occasional owl hoot.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Regulus at last. "Why would Harry Potter and his friends be looking for me?"

"Well," started Harry. "We wanted to know why you purged the school of Boggarts."

"Ahh, that," answered Regulus. "It is because a Boggart is not the solution for destroying a Horcrux."

"But, the book said that the only thing that can destroy a Horcrux is exposure to something that naturally consumes souls," said Hermione with much more conviction and less fright, apparently hurt to hear that books can bemistaken. "We read it from the Durmstrang Library."

"That is correct, young lady," said Regulus with a hint of charm similar to his brother's in his voice. "A dementor is indeed the answer to a Horcrux's destruction. A Dementor, and not a Boggart."

"But Boggarts can copy to some degree the nature of the thing it changes it shape into," said Harry. "When I was with a Dementor, its effects on me were similar to one caused by a boggart shaped as a Dementor. Cold and… and…"

"That is also correct," cut in Regulus before Harry finished describing the chilling sensations caused by a Dementor. "But there is an important difference between a Boggart and a Dementor. Dementors not only consume souls but also leave them in a special place where it gets destroyed. Dementors are a link from this world to the place where the soul they have sucked out gets destroyed. Boggarts do not have this link."

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "Dementors suck souls and deposit them in some place?"

"Indeed," answered Regulus with a smile. "That place is where the soul is actually destroyed. The Dementor only brings a soul into this place. It cannot destroy a soul. It is merely a carrier, a carrier that brings a soul to this evil place that is so horrible that souls, which normally endure death in spirit form, are crushed and destroyed, with only whispers and faint voices as proof that these souls ever existed."

"Where is this place then?" asked Hermione. Ron was still silent as a rabbit.

"Somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. I am sure you all have seen the entrance to this place. Especially you, Harry."

Harry sat there, thinking of such a place. He tried to recall the time when he went into the Ministry. It was then his fifth year when he went there. He remembered the torches and the lifts, the flying paper airplanes and the many fireplaces. He remembered the fountain of Magical Brethren, and the many offices in its halls. He remembered being with Mr. Weasley as they decended towards the older parts of the Ministry of Magic. The stone walls lined with old torches were in Harry's mind. The many rooms, the court hearing, and of course, how can he forget, the Department of Mysteries.

"Is it the veil, sir?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, Potter," said Regulus with a twisted smile. "The entrance to the place where souls are reduced to mere whisps of air is the black veil in the Department of Mysteries. My brother went in there. I'm sure you know that."

"Well, your brother also said that you were a Death Eater. How come your not?" asked Harry.

"I actually was, once in my life. I was young then and my parents were so proud of me when they heard I was initiated and was accepted into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Sirius though, was disappointed. I knew I was working for evil but at that time, it meant power and fear. It wasn't until I disappointed Voldemort that I learned that I was in the wrong side. It was when I was tasked to go to Godric's Hollow to learn where Lily and James were hiding so that Lord Voldemort could kill them and you, Harry, after hearing the prophecy in the Hog's Head many years ago. I failed to do so, of course, for my brother was Secret Keeper then of your parents' whereabouts. He wouldn't tell me where the place was. As I returned, Voldemort showed no mercy upon me for failing to know where your parents' were hiding. He tried to kill me and I almost did. He did not use the Killing Curse, oh no, for that meant a painless death. He wanted to torture me and so, he used every spell he knew to hurt me and cause me pain but not kill me. When I couldn't take it any longer, I collapsed on the floor and passed out. Thinking that I was dead, Voldemort and the other Death Eaters left me."

"You survived?"

"Yes, a man on the street found me and nursed me back to health. I never showed him my Dark Mark in fear that he might not want to take care of me before I fully recover. That was the time I vowed revenge against Voldemort. Of course, being a Death Eater once, I knew of the Horcruxes. That was why I stole one of them, a black locket from a cave by the shore, and secretly left it in Grimmauld Place, my home, where I knew my brother would find and try to destroy as soon as he learned of its nature."

"But Sirius said you died."

"He never knew that I was alive. He heard that Voldemort killed me and that was it, he never knew I survived. I thought that was for the best. If Sirius and my family knew I was alive, Voldemort may discover that he failed to kill me."

Silence fell again. Harry was now starting to feel sorry for Regulus, and also guilty for thinking of him as a Death Eater. He shifted his position on the tree root he sat on and looked at Hermione and Ron. They both stared back, not knowing what to say.

"So, going back to topic, do you know how to get a real Dementor to suck the soul out of the Horcruxes?" asked Regulus, breaking the silence.

"No, not yet," answered Harry. "But can we just throw the Horcrux into the veil? So that it can get destroyed there."

"No, for the Horcrux—the container of the soul— still houses Voldemort's soul within it. The soul must be exposed to the evil elements present in the realm beyond the veil in order to be destroyed and the only way that the soul can be exposed is if it is sucked out from its protective Horcrux by a Dementor."

"So, if that is what you're saying…" said Harry, standing up. "Then when Sirius went into the veil, his soul wasn't destroyed because it was still in his body. He can still be alive!" A glimmer of hope that his godfather might be alive was surfacing. At the back of his mind though, he knew it was too good to be true.

"Yes, and no" answered Regulus. "You see, indeed, Sirius was still alive and with a body when he went through the veil. Yes, his soul was not destroyed for it was still in a body, protecting it. But think, there is no food, water, nor any other sustenance in the realm beyond the veil. His body, overtime, died, leaving his soul exposed and in the end, destroyed."

Harry's feeling of hope died down. The night was as deep black as the black lake when they started to head back to the castle.

"Farewell," said Regulus, smiling at them as they prepared to leave.

"Bye," said all three as they started to make their way back towards the edge of the black lake. Once they were within the outside lawns of the castle, they avoided Hagrid's Hut so they wouldn't be questioned about what they just did. As they walked, they started to talk to each other.

"He's not evil, huh… We never thought of that…" said Hermione. "Silly of us."

"Yeah," said Harry absentmindedly, "Silly of us." His mind was elsewhere as he walked. He was thinking of Sirius, how he must've starved beyond the veil, slowly dying. The agony of hunger and thirst his godfather must have gone through was too much. Harry knew that it was his fault why his godfather ended up dead. He knew that if he had just took Occlumency lessons with Snape seriously, he wouldn't have been tricked by Voldemort that fateful night almost two years ago.

The next day, breakfast was going on as McGonagall suddenly approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She looked distressed as her hair was askew and her hat, which normally was dead-on center on top of her head, was tilted.

"You three, I need to speak with you three," said McGonagall as Harry ate toast. "Now."

The three Gryffindors stood up and trailed after McGonagall, leading them out of the Great Hall and towards an empty Entrance Hall. They walked towards a corner for privacy and there, McGonagall started to talk.

"I feel that you must know that just this morning, there was an attack in St. Mungo's. No one was hurt. No one except for Severus. Apparently, the attackers were not interested in anyone but him. He wasn't able to survive it. He is now dead."

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	14. Myrtle and Pee Pee's

Chapter 14 is here. Thanks for the reviews. I know, I have read some of your suggestions and well, thanks for those as well. Some one even said that my writing is getting sloppier every chapter. I apologize. I've been really busy every since school started so I just write whenever I get free time. Sorry. When I started writing this story, school hasn't started yet so I had a lot of time to polish and revise but now, my finals are coming up and everything. Don't worry. My month long semester break is about to start next month so hopefully, I can write more. Read and review. 

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**MYRTLE AND"PEE PEE'S"**

Harry sat by the Common Room fire along with Hermione and Ron. They were now alone since they went up to Gryffindor Tower early while the other Gryffindors were still having dinner downstairs. The night sky visible through the parted red curtain windows was breathtaking yet a coldness blew from it. It was as if it was foreshadowing something dark and ominous.

"So," said Hermione as she sat on the floor beside the couches near the fireplace. "What now? Snape is dead."

"I don't know," said Harry, who was sitting on the couch. "Snape's really important to the Order. Now, we don't have a spy. We need to do something."

"Yeah, but were at a dead end as well. We don't know how to get a Dementor to cooperate with us. We don't know where Hufflepuff's Cup is. We don't know where the Muggle Minister's Eye is. We're stuck."

"Yeah. Well, we need to work with what we know at the moment," said Harry. "We need to think clearer. First, about the Horcruxes, we know that the Minister's eye is one. Where could Voldemort have hidden it?"

"Nagini's pretty special to Voldemort. So, if the eye is Nagini's replacement, it must be hidden somewhere that can serve tribute to Nagini. We know Voldemort doesn't just do things out of no reason. If that wasn't so, he would have gotten an ordinary teapot and make it into a Horcurx. But no, he uses important things that show his intent and malice. If there is a place he would have hidden the eye, it will be some sort of symbol, a tribute to Nagini."

"Stop blabbering and tell us where this place is!" said Ron finally as he lied down on the couch opposite the one Harry was sitting on.

"I don't know where it is," said Hermione as she glared at Ron. "Maybe we'd make more progress if you would just think and brainstorm with us once in a while."

"That's the problem with you!" retorted Ron. "You're always thinking. Even though something is so simple, you can't resist trying to make things more complicated by thinking. You're mental!"

"Alright guys, stop!" said Harry in a tone louder than usual just before Hermione was about to speak back against Ron. "We can't solve anything like this. We'll just have to think where this place is."

Suddenly, the portrait opened and several Gryffindors entered the Common Room, forcing Ron and Hermione to give up their argument. They just walked towards some of their friends and chatted with them. After all, it was a Friday night, so they could afford to not study at all that evening.

Sunday morning's arrival was signaled by the chirps of birds from outside. Harry woke up and was looking at a bright sunny day. When he checked his watch, he realized it was already eleven in the morning. Surprised at how late he was to wake up, he stood up and saw that the other four-posters were empty. He was alone in the dormitory.

After dressing up and getting prepared, he walked down the stairs and into a bustling Common Room. Everyone was talking excitedly about something and Harry did not know what it was. He saw Neville and Dean talking animatedly while Ginny and boyfriend Donovan were conversing silently about something interesting. Harry walked his way through the crowd in the room and found Hermione and Ron talking together.

"So, guys," said Harry as he approached Hermione and Ron. "What is all this talk going on? What happened?"

"Well, they just found out that Snape is dead. So since we already know this, well, its not news to us," answered Hermione.

"Here," said Ron as he pushed a plate of toast into Harry's hands. "We brought you breakfast. You slept a lot huh…"

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harry. "Well, let's go."

They went out of the Common Room and outside the castle where the sky was glorious. The weather was cool but not cold, just a mild comfortable warmth. The sky was blue and clear and the lake was as flat and glasslike as ever. They walked towards a big oak tree and sat under it.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry as he sat on the grass. "Ginny and Donovan are together now huh…"

"Yeah," said Ron as he watched some ants trailing one after another. "He seems a nice guy."

"Ok. So, Christmas is coming up. Are you guys staying here?" asked Harry, who was now almost lying down on the grass.

"I don't know yet," said Ron. "Mum hasn't told me or Ginny if we are to go home. But if we are, you guys could stay with us."

Suddenly, they saw from afar a boy with blonde hair. The boy was very familiar, walking by the other side of the field.

"Who's that?" asked Ron. "He looks familiar."

"Slytherin," said Hermione. "His robes are green. But who is… Oh, no."

"Why?" asked Harry as he squinted his eyes to see better. "Who is it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Who is it Hermione!" said Ron demandingly.

"Its Malfoy," answered Hermione. "I guess he's back."

"Oh no…" said Harry. "But at least we know someone who knows more stuff about Voldemort. Malfoy is a Death Eater, right… So I guess we can ask him about some stuff."

"He isn't stupid enough to tell us," said Hermione.

"I know, but we probably can do something so he would be fooled and tell. Maybe, Polyjuice Potion again?"

"Haha, no. I might turn into a rat this time instead of a cat like in second year."

"But think of how much we can get out of Malfoy!"

Hermione looked at the walking Malfoy from afar and stared. "Fine," she said. "And I know just who to turn into."

That day, they walked towards the library where Madam Pince was busy arranging all the books some First Years knocked over. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the library and into the Potions section, they found themselves a table and sat on the chairs. Hermione then bustled over at a bookshelf and pulled out a leather bound, tattered, old book. She walked back towards the table and placed it on the surface. She then sat down.

"So," whispered Hermione as she flipped over the leather case. "This is the book I used for making the Polyjuice Potion years ago."

She then reached for her school bag and unzipped it. She looked for a spare bit of parchment and a quill and started to copy the ingredients list and the procedures written on the book. Once done, she returned the book and folded neatly the piece or parchment and then she inserted it into her bag.

"So," whispered Hermione as they walked out of the library with Madam Pince staring at them. "It will, again, take a month to brew. Let's go to the Girl's Lavatory later, to brew it, okay?"

"Yeah…" said Harry and Ron simultaneously. "But is Moaning Myrtle still there?" added Harry, hoping that the ghost would either not be there or have gotten over her crush on him.

"Yes, she is still there. Sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "For now, we need to get some ingredients. I'll go get them. You two just do whatever you want. Later, tonight, we start brewing it, okay?" with that, Hermione walked away to gather the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion.

Day melted into night, introducing yet again the fall chill as winter draws nearer. The leaves outside were not green but in shades of red, yellow, and orange but were shadowed by the darkness of night. The clocks around the castle struck, as it did every hour, eleven o' clock, prompting Harry, Ron, Hermione to go down towards the abandoned girls' bathroom.

"I got everything we need," said Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron walked out of the portrait hole from the Common Room. "I got some bottles of snail wax, rubber tree sap, spider legs, and all the other stuff."

"Shh!" hissed Ron. "Keep quiet. Filch might see us and you know him, always skulking around asking other peoples' businesses."

"Fine!" hissed back Hermione.

They continued to walk down the Grand Staircase onto the floor where the abandoned lavatory was located. As they turned right towards the hallway, they heard a distinct meow. They turned their heads and saw Mrs. Norris lingering down the path.

"Its Mrs. Norris!" said Hermione. "We better run!"

They started to run, their cloaks fluttering by behind them. They avoided the obvious path to the girls' bathroom and rounded up in one of the secret passages they knew of. A longer path yet a safer one was what they took. They went up the stairs to a floor above the level where the lavatory was and went to the end of the corridor. There, a portrait of a pimpled witch was snoring on a couch with grapes all around her. They looked at the portrait and said "Grape wine" and suddenly, the portrait lifted, revealing a secret passage. They walked through the portrait and were in a staircase lined up with unlit torches and old, webbed book shelves set against lichen and mold infested stone walls. They whipped out their wands and said "Lumos!" to produce some light through the darkness and continued to go down one level of the stairs. There, another portrait was hanging on the wall. They said the password, which was "Vine whistle," and went through the portrait, leading them into the same hallway where Mrs. Norris was but in the opposite end. They ran through the corridor and entered the lavatory at last.

The lavatory was still very much the same as before. There were the faucets that were set by the walls and another group of faucets encircling a pillar. Beyond this was a wide corridor lined with wooden cubicles painted with peeling white paint and a round window on the upper portion of the wall.. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally settled on a spot on the floor, near the faucet-enclosed pillar, and sat on the floor.

Hermione placed all the materials for making the potion on the floor. She then placed a small cauldron on the center and started top pour in some ingredients. She then started a flame with a flick of her wand and soon, bubbles started to appear on the thick liquid within the cauldron.

"This will be ready in a month, like before," said Hermione as she stirred clockwise. "For the meantime, I'll try to find hairs of Pansy Parkinson."

"Her!" said Ron and Harry in unison. "You're going to turn into Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Don't you see, Malfoy tells her everything."

"You've got a point, but still," said Ron. "Pansy…. Ick!"

Harry just smiled. He stood up and started to walk around. He went to the cubicles and stepped into one. He started to unzip his pants and urinated on one of the toilet bowls. He smiled as he did so, thinking that it was his first time to use the girls' bathroom. As he did his thing, a head suddenly popped out of the toilet bowl where Harry was urinating on, making him jump and causing urine to go all over the place. Of course, Harry got wet but the owner of the head—Moaning Myrtle—was unaffected. Myrtle pulled herself out of the toilet bowl and smiled a green smile.

"Ahh, Potty, using the girls' bathroom are we…" said Myrtle.

Harry stepped out of the cubicle and walked towards Hermione and Ron while wiping his urine laden hands on his robes. "Myrtle, you startled me! Look at what you made me do!" said Harry, pointing to his wet pants.

"Hmmm, Harry peed his pants? Last time, when you were in the Prefects' Bathroom, you were worried that I would see your pee pee… Haha, I saw it just there, in the cubicle!" sniggered Myrtle.

Harry just waved his wand upon himself and said "Scourgify," cleaning his robes immediately. Hermione and Ron though, at the sound of the word pee pee, slightly laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Myrtle. "You have a nice pee pee. The boy who lived certainly has excellent equipment beneath those pair of pants."

Hermione was unable to contain herself and suddenly laughed out loud at what Myrtle said.

Harry just ignored her and started to go to the faucets encircling the pillar and washed his hands. As he turned the faucet on, he noticed the snake engraving on the knob. He stared at it, for a revelation just exploded in his mind.

"Guys!" said Harry immediately. "I think I might know where the Ministers' Eye is. Think about it. Where else could Voldemort hide the eye, the replacement of his treasured snake? What place could honor and play as tribute to that snake?"

"What, Harry," asked Hermione, now serious.

"The house of the biggest snake of all. The house of the dead Basilisk. The Chamber of Secrets," answered Harry as he held on to the snake engraving on the faucet knob—the entrance to the chamber.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. Voldemort's Unexpected Attack

Sorry this took so long. I haven't had time to write with my final exams and all.

NOTE THAT THIS HAS BEEN REVISED FROM WHAT WAS POSTED YESTERDAY. I felt the need to revise since i have noticed some people have truthfully commented about this chapter. Thanks for the suggestions.

Read and Review.

Next chapter will be massive. Something big is about to happen to the wizarding world and the muggle world. All this with relation to Hermione. Wait for that.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

VOLDEMORT'S UNEXPECTED ATTACK

Fall's gusty wind blew into the castle, sending Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivers though it was still not nighttime. In fact, it was twelve in the after noon and the sun was high in the sky. Harry though, was trying to sort things out in his mind. He has decided that he has to, sometime in the future, set forth into the Chamber of Secrets but is feeling nervous about the idea. He knew no danger lurked within as the great basilisk was now dead but still, he had the feeling that everything is not as easy anymore.

Hogwarts castle was not the same, too. Teachers were growing anxious on what Voldemort's next act will be. Killing Dumbledore was his last deed but that has been such a long time ago. What evil thing will the Dark Lord do yet again? Who will he kill? All this tension was felt by everyone and was almost contagious. The students can't help feeling a bit nervous with everyone feeling this way. The only people enjoying the fear of the people were of course, Draco and his gang. They felt that killing muggle lovers like Dumbledore was the right thing to do, and so, other professors were a bit more keen to take house points from Slytherin house.

Hermione, on the other hand, was still making notes on her brewing of the Polyjuice Potion. She was having a hard time trying to get some hairs of Pansy Parkinson and it's irking her. She had tried going to the laundry to get a strand of hair left in her clothes but her robes were hairless. She comforted herself in saying that the potion won't be ready until two weeks from today so she still had time to get hairs.

Ron was doing nothing at the moment. He wasn't sure if he knew enough to contribute, being the least talented and intelligent as compared to his friends Harry and Hermione. He just sat in a soft couch beside an open window in the Common Room. Harry and Hermione were silent as stones and so, Ron did not say anything as well. Eventually growing tired of the silence, he decided to stand up and get a go to some studying since their NEWTS are coming in two and a half months time. He went to his bag and pulled out an obviously unused copy of their Transfiguration book and his wand for some practice with is wandwork.

Harry finally broke the silence, feeling that the quiet was too painful to withstand accompanied by all the questions he was tossing in his mind. "Guys, is it just me or is going into the Chamber of Secrets dangerous and stupid?" he said in one breath. "I know the basilisk is dead but who knows? Maybe something is still in there."

"Harry, I don't have the answer to that," said Hermione as she made some sort of liquid in a bottle with her wand. "And yes, I think that something is in there. I mean if someone placed the eye in there, then something must be guarding it. But what bothers me is how a Death Eater could have gone into the Chamber. They can't get inside the castle, right? I mean enchantments protect the school."

"Well, I think we need to ask someone who knows stuff like this," said Harry. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Oh," said Hermione as she twirled her wand over a jar of purple liquid that smelled like grapefruit. "It's a special shampoo I'm making. It'll make anyone's hair fall out."

"So, you're giving that to Pansy Parkinson?"

"Ya. Anyway, we need to work on the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. You said a bit about asking for advice from someone who knows this stuff? Well, only problem is who do we ask"

"I know," blurted Ron suddenly, leaving his Transfiguration book askew. He was a bit nervous about actually contributing something to the discussion since he felt that he was the least knowledgeable one of the three of them. "We can ask Regulus Black. He knows all of this stuff. He was a Death Eater once."

"You know, that just might work," said Hermione, finishing this special shampoo and capping it. She then cleaned the drops of shampoo on the floor with the Scourgify spell.

Ron suddenly flashed a grin of satisfaction. At last, he was able to contribute something. Even the cold didn't bother him from then and an obvious mood change was evident in him as the moments went by.

Harry immediately stood up from his couch and went to the entrance of the boys' dormitory. "I'll just get some parchment," said Harry as he entered the dorm. He was greeted by darkness, as none of the lamps were lit. _That's odd _thought Harry. _Why are the lights out? _He reached for a lamp and turned it on. He was then greeted by sight of a sleeping Neville and so, he crept towards his trunk and rummaged through, looking for a piece of parchment and a quill. Once he got them, he stepped quietly out of the room, turned off the lights, and returned to Hermione and Ron.

"How come Neville is asleep?" asked Harry as he headed towards Hermione. "It's twelve in the afternoon."

"He was outside the whole night so he wasn't able to sleep at all," said Ron. "He forgot the password and the fat lady won't let him in. It's not the first time this happened to him."

Harry then went to the nearest table and started to write on the parchment. Writing to Regulus was a different experience for Harry. He had been so used to writing to Sirius by the alias Snuffles and having that again, that outside help, definitely felt new. He was wondering if he could say everything he was thinking in the letter, knowing that he wasn't certain if could trust Regulus. So far, all he was able to scribble down was the word "Regulus." He was still thinking about what to write. Also, the risk of Hedwig being intercepted also loomed in his mind. He imagined someone reading the letter and finding out that Harry was about to go to the Chamber of Secrets. He knew he had to be discreet with writing to Regulus and so, with an idea about what to write, he placed his quill against the parchment and started to write.

"So, what are you writing, Harry?" asked Hermione as she watched Harry scribble something on the parchment. "Can I see?"

Harry handed Hermione the parchment after writing the letter. She skimmed through it and then read it aloud for Ron to hear.

She read:

_**Regulus,**_

_**Hi. It's Harry. Remember when you told us back in the forest that we can ask help from you if we needed it? Well we need it now. I can't write too much in this letter in case someone intercepts it so can you meet me tomorrow evening at Honeyduke's? **_

_**Harry**_

"Must be weird," said Hermione.

"Weird?" said Harry in puzzlement.

"Ya," answered Hermione. "To have outside help again, you know. Like what Sirius was doing for us when he was still alive. Anyway, this letter is okay. I guess. I mean we can't divulge everything."

"So we're sneaking to Honeyduke's?" asked Ron. "Sweet!"

"When we meet him," said Hermione in a more serious tone. "Let's make a name for him so we can freely write and send him owls. I mean we can't keep on writing letters addressed to 'Regulus.' Someone is bound to notice this in case Hedwig gets intercepted. Remember how we used 'Snuffles'? Something like that."

Harry nodded and, together with Hermione and Ron, walked towards the Owlery to send the letter.

The night arrived with much more cold than before. The castle was freezing and everyone was seen either wearing two robes, one over the other, or wearing coats and sweaters. Hermione was again conjuring blue flames and placing them in glass jars to keep on her backpack, keeping her warm. She also did this for Harry and Ron's backpacks. They were all reaching the Great Hall now for dinner.

Dinner consisted of Asian Salad, garlic bagels, and a burrito. Ron ate voraciously though not touching the salad. The topic of conversation in the four house tables were now mostly on the upcoming NEWTS and how everyone thinks they are difficult.

There was a clear division in the Great Hall. The professors, who were at their usual long table down the front of the hall, were nervous and tense. They were silent and fidgety, as if expecting something bad to happen. The professors continually looked out the tall, clear windows, all fogged up more than the usual. Harry knew what they were thinking. The fog. The dementors must be breeding again. The students on the other hand, got over their fear of Voldemort by thinking about the upcoming NEWTS.

"I heard that one student before got so pressured and nervous that he bled blood," said Seamus as he drank his glass of orange juice. "Just like what happened to Jesus"

Several students, who haven't heard of any Jesus stared questioningly.

"I wish Fred and George were still here," said Neville. "They could probably whip up some magical quill so that I won't make any mistakes in the NEWTS."

"You do realize that the NEWTS have charms on them that prevent cheating," said Hermione bossily after hearing what Neville said. "As for me, I'll be spending the whole Christmas vacation studying. NEWTS schedules are posted in the Common Room now. They commence a day after vacation ends next year."

Suddenly, as dinner was in progress, hoots were heard. Everyone looked up, towards the starry ceiling of the Great Hall, and saw owls swooping. Snowy, Eagle, Barn, all sorts of owls were darting about, looking like shooting stars against the starry background of the Great Hall ceiling. The professors were alarmed as the hoots grew louder.

"That's odd," said Hermione. "Mail never come this late."

All the owls seem to be carrying the same thing: copies of the Daily Prophet. Everyone with Prophet subscriptions paid five knuts to the owls and sent them flying out of the hall. The professors held their breath, thinking that maybe this was a confirmation of their fears. Maybe something has happened. Something terrible done by the Dark Lord that the Prophet was forced to report as quickly as possible. They were correct, as people will soon find out after reading the Prophet, which Hermione was just opening right now.

"The paper was delivered earlier this morning," said Hermione as she opened the Daily Prophet. "Why the need to send another issue out so soon."

Ron and Harry just looked at each other, puzzled, and waited for Hermione to tell them what's up with the wizarding world as written in the Daily Prophet.

It took around three minutes for Hermione to yank her head out of the pages of the Prophet. She stared at Harry and Ron in disbelief. She was silent and pale. Her breath was short and her lips were thin and white. Wondering what was with Hermione, Harry took the Prophet and opened it.

**SPECIAL ISSUE OF**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**The Dark Lord attacks Muggles**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has just displayed his powers again but to different people: the muggles. Three hours ago, he went to three different towns across London and caused a riot as he sent spell after spell on the houses, people, and everything else on sight. Houses were burned and numerous people are now dead, lying by the roads and sidewalks. Even the muggle hotel "The Pearl of the Orient Hotel" has been burned down to ashes. As of this moment, not much is known of the accident. More updates will be sent to you on tomorrow's issue of the Daily Prophet, giving more light upon the matter.

"So?" said Ron after reading the article. "What's that got to do with us? Who cares?"

"My parents. It says that Voldemort attacked three towns. My parents said they'd be traveling this year. They told me that this week, they'll be staying in the Pearl of the Orient Hotel," said Hermione, shaking and still pale.

"Oh," said Ron stupidly. "Sorry."

A silence enveloped them as Ron's face turned red from embarrassment. He apologized again, not satisfied until Hermione accepted his apology.

"Its okay," said Hermione finally. "You didn't know that my parents were in that hotel."

Hermione finished the rest of her burrito and went up towards the dormitory alone, silent, and cold. The professors, after reading the report, were busy among themselves, talking. Their worried faces were evident. They did not expect Voldemort to act as such. They did not expect him to victimize the muggles, assuming that he just wanted power and the only place for him to find this was in the wizarding world.

Harry then started to look at Ron.

"Great job, Ron," said Harry sarcastically. "Look at what you did to Hermione."

"I didn't know her parents were in that hotel," said Ron. "And you heard her, she said it was okay."

"But still, now she's all sad and everything. I'll have to talk to her. Sensitivity, Ron. Try to practice it."

Harry then finished his salad and stood up, walking towards the Great Hall double doors. Ron was now alone, sitting and slurping his glass. He had no one to talk to and so, started to converse with Seamus and Neville. In the background, Draco's voice could be heard, saying: "Its about time those Muggles got what they deserve."

Harry went up the staircase, noticing how deserted it was. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, enjoying the warmth of the food, while he was climbing the stairs all shivery. The howling of the wind was more audible here, outside of the Great Hall, and he knew that something was up. Something big was happening in the wizarding world, possibly even in the muggle world, that involved Voldemort. He saw the many eyes of the portraits staring but he ignored it, reaching the topmost floor which led to Gryffindor Tower. He went across the halls and arrived in front of the fat lady.

"Felix Felicis," said Harry. The portrait swung open, revealing a very cold and dark Common Room. It was pitch black everywhere. He cranked up some light with his wand and lit the torches and the fireplace, giving the Common Room a warmer glow. He then pocketed his wand and turned around. He seemed to be alone so he started to look for any sign of Hermione. He walked towards the foggy windows, going to the back of the Common Room and checked if anyone was there. He saw, by one of the couches in the farthest corner of the room, a bushy brown head of hair. He knew it was Hermione so he approached her. Gently, without making a single sound, he walked towards the sitting Hermione not knowing what to say to comfort her. He knew the pain of losing parents. He never had any parents his whole conscious life.

"Hermione," whispered Harry as he sat beside Hermione. "Hi,"

"Harry," said Hermione and Harry instantly saw that tears were streaming down her eyes. "Sorry," she continued as she wiped her eyes. "I just can't imagine life if my parents were in that attack." Her hands were shaking.

Harry could hear the sadness in Hermione's voice. She was vulnerable, something that she never wanted to embody. She always wanted to play that all bossy role in school. The know-it-all-kind of girl. Now, Harry saw a softer side of her. She was crying. She was vulnerable. She needed a friend.

"Its okay, Hermione," said Harry as he held on to Hermione's hand. Her hands were cold as ice. Harry felt this coldness and smiled at Hermione. "Don't think that they are gone. Think that your parents are safe somewhere. Just don't think that they are dead." Hermione looked at him, trying to find some comfort in his eyes and in his touch. Harry's gentle smile comforted her. It somehow gave her hope, a hope to cling upon, a hope that maybe her parents were safe. Maybe, by some stroke of luck, they were able to vacate the hotel.

This whole even written in the Prophet, Harry thought, this was Voldemort's plan. This was what everyone was getting so worked up about. The professors' fears were accurate. Voldemort indeed executed a vile plan worthy of being nervous about. Not only were the wizards being attacked, but also the muggles, who knew nothing about Voldemort or magic.

The flickering flames of the fireplace were reflected in Hermione's eyes as they both sat together in silence. Hermione was okay now, with just a few tears here and there. They both watched the window, which was now almost forming from the cold. The crackling fire was the only sound they heard. Harry then placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione held his hand tighter.

Suddenly, a ragged white think was tapping on their window. It was hard to make out what was it because of the strong autumn wind but after closer inspection, Harry saw that it was Hedwig.

He then approached the window slowly and opened it. The howling wind was instantly heard as he opened the latch that locked the window. He let Hedwig in and locked the window shut. He then took out the note attached to her leg. He opened it and saw in quick ink splashes:

**Harry,**

**Hondeydukes, tomorrow. **

He pocketed the note and allowed Hedwig to rest a bit. He got some left over snacks lying around and fed it to Hedwig, who was incredibly exhausted. He then went back to Hermione. She was again, crying. The thought of losing parents just before the Holidays was maybe too much for her to take. She had her face in her hands and she was sobbing audibly. Harry, then, started to talk. He didn't know where the words came from but he just did. It was as though he had already prepared this speech but he knew he had not. The words came so naturally, as if he had been wanting to say it ever since forever.

"You know, you're lucky," said Harry. "You had two parents that stayed with you. You saw them. You know how they looked like. They are there. Just there. You could touch them. Well, I never had that. From the time I started to be conscious about everything, I had no parents, only an aunt and uncle that hated me. You're really lucky. Your parents… They love you… I never felt that."

Harry then started to feel heavy. His heart was about to sink because he was again, reminded of how bad his childhood was. Orphaned and having spent 11 years in isolation from the identity that he was a wizard, he knew that his life was a wreck and still was a wreck. He knew that no matter how sad Hermione might have felt, his life is far worse than hers. His knowledge that his life will contain murder, either with him as the victim or the murderer, as said in the prophecy, did nothing to comfort him. He felt no meaning in his life. It was as if he was born to be victimized by Voldemort. He felt that his life was just given to him to deliver a task, which was to be the Savior of the wizarding world. Is this all he was, is this all he was born to do? After killing Voldemort, will he still have a life to live? Will he still be alive even? All this, he did not know.

Hermione remained silent. She knew what Harry said about having parents was true. She was a lucky girl. Lucky compared to Harry and his family. She looked at Harry and hugged him. She hugged him hard, as though if she did, she'll be able to erase his worries. She whispered in his ear "Don't worry. We'll get Voldemort. We'll get him for what he did to your mum and dad. For what he did to Cedric and to Dumbledore. To everyone."

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN


	16. The Meeting in Honeyduke's

Surprise surprise. Here is the new chapter.

Hope you like it. Its extra long so enjoy.

Read and Review please…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THE MEETING IN HONEYDUKE'S

The weather grew worse as the day changed. Even though it was just early November, snow was starting to fall. The winds remain unchanged; still strong and howling towards the eternal sky. Lupin said that the early snow was a sign of danger. It was as though nature was sensing the evil brewing about. The dementors were still multiplying, showed by the immense fogging and the whole of Hogwarts felt the coldest November they have ever experienced.

Breakfast did little to improve Hermione's feelings. She was a wreck, basically, with her hair askew and her eyes a bit swollen from crying. She was silent and she barely touched her food.

Harry and Ron were silent, too. They did not know what to say to Hermione and thought it better to just remain quiet rather than say something that may cause further trouble. They just ate their toast as the rest of the school shivered due to the cold.

Even the teachers were shaken still. They barely talked with each other and their eyes were tired, as though they hadn't slept at all. The Halloween décor did little to improve anyone's mood, except for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherins. They were as if in the best time of their lives. They were gobbling down their toast as though nothing was up. To them, early snow meant that the holidays were coming and that was that.

Hoots again shattered the sounds of the Great Hall as owls flew within the halls, similar to how they did last night to deliver the Prophet. All of the owls looked ruffled, probably due to the weather, and seemed to linger even after delivering their mail, eating some scraps of breadcrumbs and jam. Prophets were delivered along with the typical mail and as usual, Hermione got her copy, which she immediately opened and buried her face into.

As she was reading, another owl fluttered down in front of her. She did not notice this so she kept on reading. Seeing as Hermione was not minding the new barn owl that has landed near her, Harry obtained the note attached to its right leg. He opened the piece of paper, which was the kind sold in muggle stationery stores, and started to read.

**Dear Hermione,**

**Your parents are okay. Don't worry. It seems odd that I'm sending you mail through owls but I guess you folks are accustomed to this.**

** Love, Nana**

Harry's eyes brightened as he finished the letter. Ron found it odd to see Harry beaming since disastrous things just happened last night but he said nothing. The next thing Ron saw was Harry shaking Hermione's arm to make her stop reading the Daily Prophet and tell her the news.

"What," said Hermione as she yanked her head out of the Daily Prophet.

"Your mum and dad are okay," said Harry as he pushed the letter in front of Hermione.

She hurriedly took the letter from Harry's hands and started reading. As her eyes moved left to right again and again upon the letter, a smile was forming. After she finished the letter, she was grinning.

"You're right," said Hermione joyfully. "They are okay."

Ron was surprised. "What?" he said incredulously.

"My grandma just wrote," said Hermione, pertaining to the stationery paper in her hand.

Everything was getting back in place for Hermione. It was as though a giant thorn has just been plucked out of her throat. For the first time since receiving the news of Voldemort's latest attack, she felt as though she could breathe again.

"Anything in the Prophet?" asked Ron.

"Oh," said Hermione, almost forgetting about the new article written in the Prophet. "Yeah," She then handed her copy to Harry and Ron to read:

**Updates on the Recent Muggle Attacks**

In line with the report on The Dark Lord's recent attacks, here are the latest developments on today's issue. Ministry of Magic Aurors are still investigating the site of the ruins of the towns visited by He-Who-Must-Be-Named. Things are not going as smoothly as they wanted due to the number of muggles around. They still do not know what motive The Dark Lord had in doing his evil deed and so, investigations are still underway. Any new developments within the next 24 hours will be reported to you first, only by the Daily Prophet.

"So, nothing new," said Harry. "Well, at least your folks are fine."

The day was very cold as the time progressed. Classes were fine except for the many shivers from all the students. Everyone was wearing layers of robes or muggle cloaks to keep warm as the teachers taught their lessons, their breathes creating small smoke-like fog as they uttered words.

Night came around early as the days were growing shorter. As most of the students were eating supper down in the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were readying themselves within the Common Room for their trip towards Honeydukes to meet with Regulus Black as scheduled.

"Ready?" asked Harry as he was still busy wearing layers on top of his read long sleeved sweater. "Better layer up. It's cold outside."

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "So, do we know what Regulus looks like? I mean he is in some sort of disguise. He can't be just walking around as himself. He is not well known a wizard but we can't take any chances."

"We'll see," answered Harry as he tucked in his shirt. "Anyway, we better hurry. The others will probably finish dinner soon. We need to go, now."

They walked out of the portrait hole and crossed the whole hall leading to the Grand Staircase. As they went through the staircases, they peeked cautiously, ensuring that no one would see them go out. Since the recent developments in the wizarding community and the rise of Voldemort, students were not allowed to go out after hours, regardless of head boy or head girlship.

They now went towards the corridor with the one-eyed witch statue and said Dissendium, revealing a familiar underground passage towards the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

The passage was dark and moist. The walls were growing slippery as lichen was starting to grow. They crawled through slowly and said nothing, conserving their energies in trying to cross the whole of the passage. The time they spent crawling seemed hours since it was a hard task. Their arms were tired and the floor was slippery with lichen growth. Moments later, they were standing beneath the cellar of Honeydukes. With a shove, the floorboard of the cellar opened and emerging from it were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The cellar was empty. They saw cabinets filled with sugar and sweet flavorings all lined up neatly. There was a wooden stove where a pan full of pink swirly stuff was boiling. Sweet smells of strawberry and mocha wafted in the air as Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed up the only staircase in the room which led to the main shop itself.

Once on the shop, one of the shop owners stopped them.

"How come you came from our cellar? Who gave you entry down there?" asked the owner sternly.

"Uh," said Hermione. "We were looking for the restroom."

This was not a good excuse but the owner bought it. "It's not down there. It's near the shelf with the boxes of Fizzing Whizbees," replied the owner, who left them after saying this.

The three Gryffindors then walked through the shop, which was not filled with people due to the weather, and reached the part where seats were available. Since few people were present, it was easy to spot Regulus. He was sitting by a corner beside the glass wall wearing a harassed dirty white shirt and a bare brown coat. He donned a frayed black hat and a pair of black, extremely old pants. He was sipping a cup of tea as he sat there, waiting.

The three Gryffindors then walked towards the table and sat down. They looked at Regulus in the eye and then at his cup of tea. His eyes were sunken and his hair had trails of gray and white. His skin was sagging slightly and wrinkles were abundant in his face.

"So," said Harry, as he looked at the glass wall beside the table. From there, he could see the street outside. Only several people were walking about Hogsmeade. Since Voldemort's return, few had been out shopping. The many shop owners along Hogsmeade were still disappearing and so, people feared going there.

"Harry," said Regulus, cutting Harry short of his blank staring out the glass. "So, what do you want to tell me that you cannot divulge in the letter?"

"We think that the minister's eye is in the Chamber of Secrets," started Harry, now concentrating on the matter. Ron and Hermione just listened and watched.

Regulus sipped his tea once and then spoke. "How come?"

"Think of it, where would Voldemort keep it? He would keep it somewhere that will pay tribute to the Nagini," whispered Harry, making sure no one could overhear them. "And yeah, from now on, in our letters, we'll call you Snuffles, okay? That was what we used to address Sirius every time we sent him owls."

Just when Regulus was about to reply, Hermione stood up and began to almost scream. She was acting frantically, pointing to someone outside the shop. "Its, its mom!"

She ran outside the shop and from what Harry could see from staring out the glass wall inside the shop, she was approaching Mr. and Mrs. Granger walking by the street. Soon, Hermione was accompanying them towards the shop.

Harry then stood up as Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered. The shop owner looked up at who just came in but soon resumed in arranging the chocolate frogs in their containers. Harry shook Mr. Granger's hand and said hi to Mrs. Granger. Ron got two additional chairs and let Hermione' parents sit with them.

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione. It was obvious that she was happy her parents were there.

"Terrible things have been happening," said Mr. Granger seriously. "Terrible."

"What's happening?" asked Hermione. Regulus only stared while sipping his tea.

"During the attack yesterday," answered Mr. Granger. "No one knew who the person responsible was. But since you told us all about this Voldemort person, we knew it was him, especially after seeing him cast green lights out of a wand."

Mrs. Granger just sat there, unable to speak. Reliving the experience was too painful for her.

"And then," continued Mr. Granger. "the owner of the hotel that we were staying in asked all of us to leave. We went running out of the Pearl of the Orient Hotel and went in the car. We did not drive away since we left the key in the hotel. We just stayed there, hoping that we would survive. And then, we saw him, Voldemort, standing up behind the flames. He was pointing his wand everywhere. He cast spell after spell, sending cars rolling by. A bus full of people was sent crashing down a wall. Fire was everywhere."

Mrs. Granger started to tear up.

Mr. Granger continued. "Voldemort just stood there, just firing away. We saw people running. All of them, all running in panic. Some of them dropped dead as this green light hit them. A lot of lives were lost. We were in the car praying for our lives as other people were dying around us. They just died as though their lives where sucked out of them. Some people though, due to fear, just stood there. They were unharmed though, which was surprising."

"Why did Voldemort not kill them?" asked Hermione, now almost teary eyed as well, picturing her parents in peril.

"Because Voldemort had some use for them."

"What?" said Hermione.

"Yes. Remember how you told me that those followers of Voldemort… what do you call them?"

"Death Eaters," said Hermione.

"Yeah, them death eaters. You remember telling us that they have this mark on their arms? Well we saw them from the car. We were in this abandoned parking lot, you see. Right across a street from there was an alley. In that alley, Voldemort cornered the fearful people and I saw him branding some sort of symbol on their arms. I guess he is inducting new members to this Death Eater group."

"This makes sense," said Regulus suddenly. It was his first time speaking after the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "He not only wants to conquer the wizarding world, but also the muggles."

Rain started to pound on the windows. The few people in Honeydukes were starting to leave. Harry and the others, though, were still sitting.

"How did you end up here then," asked Hermione.

"We knew that this whole Voldemort thing was the sort of stuff we can't do anything about unless we tell the wizarding folks. Since you told us before from your stories that Hogsmeade is near The Leaky Cauldron, we went there immediately and managed to find our way here. We are awfully tired though. Haven't slept at all last night."

"You can sleep in school," said Hermione.

"Thanks honey," replied Mr. Granger. "We though, must warn you headmaster about what we've saw."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger ordered some coffee and then some odd sweets, allowing Harry to talk with Regulus Black, which was the real purpose of their trip there.

"You're asking me if I think that the eye is in the Chamber?" said Regulus to Harry, resuming their conversation which started earlier, before the arrival of Hermione's parents.

"Yes," said Harry. "I mean I have to know your opinion before going there."

"In case you are going, let me warn you. I am not certain that it will be safe. If someone managed to get into the Chamber unnoticed, it may mean that they left something in it to guard the eye if ever it is stored there."

"That was what we thought. But is it a good idea to go in the Chamber?"

"I cannot answer that. It is for you to decide. As what I am sure Dumbledore used to always say, everything is determined by choice. It is who you are. Your choices determine your identity, far more than your abilities."

Harry was puzzled at what Regulus said. He stared at him, and then shifted his gaze upon his friends. He then looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, sipping coffee with Hermione by there side. Right there and then, he made the choice. He will go in the chamber. He needs to. Everything was in his hands because he was the prophesized one. Not only did the wizarding world depend on it. People like Mr. and Mrs. Granger depended on it too, together with the rest of the muggle world.

END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN


	17. Hairloss and Veritaserum

Sorry for the delay. I have been busy lately, even though its my semestral break. I went to the school fair of my sister and then went to watch this gig. Also, I have been busy looking after my new piercing to write a lot. Here is the 17th chapter.

Read and Review. Criticize if needed be. Haha. Thanks Lauran for your excellent suggestions.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**HAIRLOSS AND VERITASERUM**

The last remaining days leading to the start of the holidays were getting by quickly. Of course, the upcoming holiday vacation was not all about fun and games for the seventh years because they knew they had to study for their NEWTS, a series of tests comprised of all the things a Hogwarts student has learned over the years he has been studying. For someone like Hermione, this may be good news but to the others, it meant afternoons spent prodding through their minds to recall and reestablish things that have been learned and most probably unlearned from before.

"Why are you so happy today?" asked Harry as he and Ron met with Hermione, who was just coming out of the bedroom Mr. and Mrs. Granger were staying in within Hogwarts. Hermione did look pleased today. There was even a slight skip in her footing as she walked by.

"Well, I just left Pansy the shampoo that I made to make her hair fall out. Soon, I'll get some of her hairs and then, we can use the Polyjuice Potion to interrogate Malfoy," answered Hermione happily. "I'm feeling brilliant!"

"How exactly did you manage to give it to her?" asked Ron who was a bit annoyed by how happy Hermione was.

"Mailed it to her. I used one of the school owls to send it to her. I wrote there that the shampoo would leave her hair lustrous and soft. I wrote 'sincerely, mum' in the end so she'll think it was from her family."

"Sometimes you scare me," said Ron. "Good thing you're siding with us or else I might be worrying about being bald."

"Thank you" said Hermione with a grin.

Harry was glad that something was going on to help reveal the secrets of everything that was occurring with Voldemort. The fact that Hermione was about to obtain the hairs of Pansy to question Malfoy, who Harry knew knows a lot about Voldemort after being a Death Eater, comforted him because at least they were making steps in knowing the true nature of the Horcruxes and of Voldemort's actions.

One thing though kept bugging Harry's mind. How the hell will they find a Dementor, a real one, to finish the Horcruxes? He felt it was time to address this issue. When lunch time came, he, Hermione, and Ron sat at the end of the Gyffindor table in the Great Hall so that some privacy can be given to them to discuss about how to find a Dementor.

"The only idea I have," said Hermione as she cut her chicken breasts with her knife. "is to go to Azkaban."

Harry did not like this idea at all. Azkaban was an island somewhere in the middle of vast waters and going to a place like that was scary. The cheery yuletide décor did nothing to sooth his nerves as he chomped down on roast beef.

"I don't like that idea," said Ron a bit shakily. "I don't want to go to a place so full of Dementors. Creeps me out."

"Well, maybe you have a better idea," retorted Hermione. "I mean look, we can do this over the holiday vacation. We can go to Azkaban and to the Chamber of Secrets so that we don't waste time. We need to do this to stop Voldemort. Besides, there are only a few Dementors left in Azkaban to creep you out. Most of them went to Voldemort's side, remember?"

Harry knew she was right as he looked outside the big windows of the Great Hall. Outside he saw a clear view of a snowy field. Beyond that was Hagrid's Hut, all covered in snow, and behind it was the Forbidden Forest. The forest looked cheery for some reason, probably because of the snow on the trees. Suddenly, he saw something jump up from the canopy of the Forbidden Forest. It was skeleton-like and horse-shaped with bat wings sprouting from its back. _Thestrals_ he thought. He then recalled the time he rode a thestral in his fifth year. It was on their way to the Ministry of Magic. He remembered the fights and the blood shed and above all, he remembered his godfather: how he died as he slipped under the cold billowing cloak in the Department of Mysteries. _It was my fault _thought Harry. _It was my fault he died. _With all this remembering and thoughts whirling through his mind, he finally said "Let's do it" to Hermione.

The days went by with the same frigid cold howling through the castle. People were starting to pack up since they were staying with their folks for the holidays. Hermione has been spending her time in the laundry room a lot lately, trying to get some hairs out of Pansy's robes. Harry thought of this as quite a silly act but still, kept his mouth shut in case Hermione might get annoyed by him.

It was two days before holiday vacation officially would start. Classes were slowing down and students were becoming lazy, day dreaming of all the stuff they can eat and all the presents they are gonna get during Christmas. The professors were getting a bit cheerier as compared to their panicked selves during the time the most recent attack of Voldemort occurred.

"Where are we staying then?" asked Harry as he was in the Boys' Dormitory for the afternoon break. He was packing up his trunk, pushing socks through the little spaces in between his clothes.

"My mum said that you could stay with us for the holidays," said Ron as he, too, packed up. "Mum said that when we see the house, we're not gonna believe it. They've remodeled it with Fred and George's joke shop earnings."

"I'd better thank your mom when we get there," said Harry.

Suddenly, just when Harry was about to lock his trunk, the door opened. Running in was an ecstatic Hermione. Her hair was askew and her face was beaded with sweat but an unmistakable smile was present. She was holding a small glass vial as she went near Harry and Ron.

"Guys!" Hermione said out of breath. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" said Harry as he tried to look at the vial within Hermione's hand.

"Hairs," said Hermione, now raising the vial for them to see. Inside the clear glass were two pieces of black hair. "I got it from Pansy's robes down at the laundry room. Later, we're gonna be able to interrogate Malfoy."

"We have a problem," said Harry.

"Problem?" said Hermione, puzzled, as she pocketed the vial.

"How can you transform into Pansy when she's gonna be around Malfoy all the time. I mean there can't be two Pansy's around Malfoy, right?"

"Well, she's in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said that she's gonna be there all night to re-grow her hair. Remember the shampoo I made for her? It's supposed to make some of her hair fall off so I could get some of it for this potion. Well, it went overboard and made all of her hair fall out."

"Wicked," said Ron, grinning. "Let's get you Pansy-looking, hehe."

They ran through the girls' lavatory through the same secret passages they have walked through the last time they were there. Still abandoned, the bathroom only held Moaning Myrtle fluttering by the faucets, humming something not discernable.

"Oooh," said Myrtle when she noticed that she had visitors in her bathroom. "It's Harry and his friends."

"Hi, Myrtle," said Harry dismissively as he and his friends went to the boiling cauldron on the stone floor of the bathroom.

Hermione then got a flask from her robes and filled it with the contents of the cauldron with the aid of a metal ladle. The bubbly thick liquid produced an awful smell as she placed the two hairs. "Well," she said. "I guess its bottoms up,"

She placed the flask on her lips and tilted her head back to drink the liquid. Her face was contorted due to the disgusting flavor of the potion. She gulped it more, still resisting the urge to puke.

Suddenly, her face changed. Pain etched into her face as she took her last gulp of the potion. She then let go of the flask, which went crashing down to the ground and breaking into many pieces. She began to place both her hands on her stomach and crouched in pain. She went pale in the face, as if the color ran off from her lips and skin. She ran to one of the cubicles and closed the door, as if about to throw up.

Harry and Ron did not know what to do. They knew this pain. They have felt it years ago during their second year. They stayed out of the cubicle and said nothing. Even Myrtle was silent.

After a few minutes, the cubicle door swung open and out stepped a completely different person. With short black hair and a pale, slightly freckled face, she was unmistakable Pansy Parkinson to someone who does not know about the potion they have concocted. The only way to know that she was not Parkinson was the Gryffindor patch sewed on her robes and the gold and scarlet coloration of her uniform.

"How are you?" said Harry as he helped Hermione out of the cubicle.

"I'm fine," answered Hermione. She then went for a lump of clothing on the floor. "These are a set of Slytherin robes I stole from the laundry. Could you both go out of the bathroom so I can change my robes?"

Harry and Ron nodded then walked out of the lavatory, shutting the door closed behind them. They sat on the floor outside to wait for Hermione to finish changing her robes.

"So," said Ron as he sat against the cold, hard wall outside the bathroom. "What now?"

"Hermione now goes and asks Malfoy. I'm really happy about this, you know," shared Harry as he unconsciously twirled his wand through his fingertips. "I mean at least we are doing something to defeat Voldemort, not just sitting around. I even think that we've done more than the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. What do they do anyway?"

"We'll find out, I guess," said Ron. "Soon. When we go home. We can ask mom."

"I doubt she'll answer us. She reckons we're too young."

A click was then heard as the door to the girls' bathroom creaked open. Ron and Harry stood up and brushed some of the dirt that settled into their robes. They went into the lavatory and saw Hermione in complete Slytherin gear. Her green patch was visible as is her green and white tie. She was clutching her Gryffindor robes and the said "How do I look?"

"You look vile," said Ron. "Totally Slytherin Evil! Wicked."

Hermione smiled as she placed her Gryffindor robes on a chair. "So," she said. "Let's go."

They walked out of the lavatory and headed to the Grand Staircase. They ran down the sets of stairs until they landed on the ground floor. Out they went to the glorious Entrance Hall, still glittered with shining décor and thirty-foot Christmas trees, and headed towards the Dungeons. They walked through the torch-lit corridor, empty of students who were still eating dinner, and stopped just outside the Slytherin Common Room beside the Potions Classroom.

"You know the password?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard one of the Slytherin girls saying it this morning when I went to search Pansy's robes for hair. It's 'Bowtruckle'"

Suddenly, the portrait leading to the Slytherin Common Room swung open and in went Hermione, mouthing "See you later" to Harry and Ron who were standing outside the room. The portrait then swung shut, sending Hermione completely alone within the walls of the Slytherin Common Room.

Green was the main motif of the entire deserted room. Beside the fire in the left side of the room were gigantic green couches lined up against each other. There were serpentine etchings in the furniture, as well as the coffee table that was beside the couches. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of a wizard Hermione thought to be Salazar Slytherin. Torches lit the whole room while green and white striped curtains framed the immense windows around the place. The cold stone floors were covered in ornately designed black fur rugs and by one of the corners of the room was a table with snake inscriptions written in its four leg supports. Hermione, not knowing what to do, sat down on one of the couches facing the fire. She then spotted a small glass upon the coffee table and grabbed it.

She took out a small vial out of her pocket and then placed two drops of its contents into the glass. She then waved her wand upon the glass and said "Aguamenti," and thus, producing water. She filled the glass with the water, now mixing perfectly with the drops of the strange liquid potion she has placed earlier, and then returned the glass on top of the coffee table in front of her.

She was sweating, apparently nervous about everything. Scenarios of being blown out of her cover erupted within her mind. What if she gets expelled? What if she sort of angers Malfoy and he sends her to Voldemort? She'll be dead meat. Her worries remained unsolved as the portrait opened.

In came Malfoy accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. They were guffawing stupidly and then stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh Pansy, dear," said Malfoy, going towards Hermione and holding her hand. "I thought you were in the Hospital Wing?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that I was fine and she quickly made my hair re-grow," said Hermione a bit shakily.

"Oh, that's great honey," said Malfoy as he lunged forward towards Hermione's lips. She was caught off guard as Malfoy placed her tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Without any choice, she kissed him back. Crabbe and Goyle just watched blankly.

Malfoy and Hermione stopped kissing after a few moments and both sat down the couch. She, now a bit more comfortable with pretending to be Pansy, whispered something to Malfoy's ear while eyeing Crabbe and Goyle who were standing near them.

"Hey both of you," said Malfoy after hearing what Hermione has whispered in his ear. "Pansy asks if you both can leave us alone for a while."

There was a moment's pause but Crabbe and Goyle lumbered out of the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone.

Hermione then went to the door to check if it was locked and secretly waved her wand upon the knob, whispering "Colloportus" to magically seal it. She then traipsed towards Malfoy in a playful way and then said "Come to me, honey."

They both sat near the crackling fire and cuddled each other. Malfoy's arms were enveloping her as she clasped his two hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared into the merry fire and for once, felt that Malfoy was no complete monster. She then broke the silence as she spoke.

"Honey," said Hermione.

"Huh?" said Malfoy.

"I really feel that our relationship is going somewhere. I feel as though I've made the right choice in making you my boyfriend."

"I feel the same way, too."

"Well then, let's make a toast. Just a simple toast for the bond that we have. Even water would do,"

She then broke free from Malfoy's warm arms and grabbed the glass which she earlier filled with potion-mixed water. She handed this glass to Malfoy and then conjured a glass for her own, which she filled with pure water. She then stared deep into Malfoy's eyes, the crackling fire reflected upon them, and raised her glass.

"To a meaningful relationship and beautiful companionship," said Hermione.

"And for my awesome girlfriend," said Malfoy as he placed his glass against Hermione's. A weak clink was heard as the glasses touched each other.

"Haha," laughed Hermioneas naturally as she could as she placed the glass on her lips. Malfoy then drank his glassful, sending a smile on Hermione's face as she emptied the glass, too. She had done it. Malfoy has ingested the potion she placed in his water.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly became blank as the quick effects of the potion he has ingested took effect. A smile was clearly etched in Hermione's face as she led Malfoy to the couch. Once securely sitting on the green sofas, Hermione started her interrogation, which she was sure were going to be answered especially after putting Veritaserum in the water Malfoy just drank.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	18. The Interrogation

Hey guys, sorry again for the delay. I'm really psyched because Goblet of Fire's gonna be showing next Wednesday, Nov 16. That's the Philippine release date so well, I get to see it 2+ days earlier.

No one seems to be reviewing my chapters even though I have a lot of hits. Please review. I want to hear from you guys otherwise I might think that no one is interested in reading my stuff, which in turn might urge me to stop writing this.

**READ AND REVIEW. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE INTERROGATION**

"Tell me, what is your name?" asked Hermione as she sat on the green couch within the Slytherin Common Room. She was of course, just testing if the Veritaserum was doing its job.

"Draco Malfoy," answered Malfoy in a blank, expressionless tone. He was sprawled upon the green couch in front of a crackling fire, looking upwards towards the black, dome-like ceiling, as he answered Hermione's question.

Now satisfied that the Veritaserum she has placed in his drink was now in full effect, Hermione started asking more useful questions in her pursuit to get some information about Voldemort.

Her questions of course, not only brought her and her friends potentially closer to the truth about the Dark Lord, but also, gave her a kind of power. She felt it and she felt good about it. The fact that she was able to fool and play with a person such as Draco Malfoy—the epitome of arrogance, cruelty, and blood discrimination—was almost as good as getting perfect scores in exams. As she was about to ask her questions, her anger for him was somehow quelled and satisfied. All the years of being called a Mudblood was somehow, slowly, getting rewarded.

"Do you know where the Horcruxes are?" asked Hermione. She was a bit tense yet confident as she said her questions.

"I only know some of them," answered Malfoy. "Lord Voldemort is keeping most of the information regarding the Horcruxes tightly under wraps. He though, has told us that the Cup of Hufflepuff has been found and that Nagini's Replacement has been a success."

"And Nagini's Replacement is what?" asked Hermione, though inside, she knew what it was.

"The minister's eye. The Muggle one. The muggle community is still holding elections for a new minister as of now and so, during this period of instability in the muggle world, the Dark Lord has chosen this time to collect new followers and initiate them into the Death Eaters' circle."

Hermione knew that this was the time Voldemort attacked the Pearl of the Orient Hotel where her parents' were staying some time before. Surely, she was now feeling Voldemort's power—how encompassing it is, how wide its reaches are, now spilling over and reaching the muggle world.

"Why does he want Muggle Death Eaters?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to expand his legion of followers. He knows that true victory cannot be achieved by just ruling the wizarding world but also, to rule the muggle one. The Dark Lord is truly wise, far better than Dumbledore."

"And where is the minister's eye hidden?"

"In the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione already knew this information of course but felt the urge to make sure. Again, the thought of a Death Eater roaming within Hogwarts and placing the eye in the Chamber worried her.

"How did the eye get to the Chamber? Death Eaters are not supposed to linger within the castle grounds," said Hermione, eager to know how the new Horcrux found its way to the castle.

"I did it," said Malfoy. Hermione was taken aback. "H-How…" she said as she stuttered.

"When my mother talked with McGongall to reenter me into school, she did not know that the Dark Lord had a job for me. The Dark Lord knew the value and benefits of having someone within the school giving him inside information, especially now that Snape has expressed where his true loyalty lies—which is sadly with the Order of the Phoenix, and thus, was murdered. Lord Voldemort then gave me the eye and asked me to place it within the Chamber and so, I did. It was to honor Nagini, his most favorite pet, more favored than his human Death Eaters. He told me how to speak the parseltongue sound required to enter the Chamber and then, I was able to enter it."

Hermione was now pale. It confirmed her plans of having Harry enter the Chamber to seek out the eye. Now, she knew where all of the remaining Horcruxes were except for one—Hufflepuff's Cup.

"Do you know where Hufflepuff's Cup is?" asked Hermione.

"It is hidden safely in Voldemort's lair," answered Malfoy—his eyes as expressionless and glassy as ever.

"Lair? What lair?"

"We Death Eaters know nothing about this. Only the Dark Lord knows. Even the higher ranking Death Eaters are clueless to where this is. Whispers within the Death Eater circle though say that it is a derelict place where no one is supposed to have lived in for years."

Hermione memorized all this information and now that time was almost up, she asked if Draco knew any of Voldemort's plans. Malfoy did not and so, just as her hair was turning brown from the black of Pansy's hair. Hermione stood up, took out her wand, and rushed to the door, whispering "Alohomora" to unlock the door she charmed shut just minutes before.

Just as she was about to step out of the Slytherin Common Room, she hesitated. A curiosity gripped her as she looked back at the blank faced Malfoy. _Could it be_? _Could he be a fully-fledged Death Eater? Is he a threat?_

She walked slowly back towards the couch as the bushiness of her hair slowly made itself visible. The Veritaserum was ending its effects but she still had time to check on one more thing.

She approached Malfoy and then held onto his left arm. His black and green robes which were long sleeved covered his arm and so, she slowly folded it towards his shoulder. As she did, his pale skin slowly was revealed. First, his wrist, ending in his elbow, and then his arm.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. She knew she was to expect this but no matter how she was sure of what she will find in his arm, the sight of it made her blood curl. Etched on Malfoy's arm was the Dark Mark.

A skull with a snake on its mouth—Voldemort's mark. The Dark Mark. Malfoy's was of course, obviously new because of the tenderness and slight swelling of the skin surrounding the mark but it was still scary. She somehow felt sorry for him. _To be so young yet so willing to risk his life for Voldemort. If only the good people were so willing to risk their lives for the cause of good. _

As she contemplated on many thoughts, she saw the clock hanging on the wall. Her one hour had ended minutes ago. She ran to a mirror and saw that she was almost Hermione-looking. Her hair was lengthening as she stood before the mirror. Without wasting further time, she ran for the portrait hall.

The dungeon corridor greeted her as she opened the portrait door. Outside were Crabbe and Goyle eating some pastries on the floor, looking at Hermione with wonder why she no longer looked like Pansy. Hermione ignored them, hoping that their stupidity will allow her escape. This though, was not so. As Crabbe and Goyle looked at her, digesting what they were seeing, and soon, realization dawned on them.

Crabbe and Goyle stood up, looked at Hermione, who was now half running, and went after her. Hermione's face no longer resembled Pansy's. Her long, brown, and bushy hair returned, as well as her face and her body. She quickly ran for it, realizing that Crabbe and Goyle had just realized her actions.

She pushed her legs faster as she sped through the torch lit dungeon halls, wishing to reach the Entrance Hall where Crabbe and Goyle cannot pound her since students and teachers will see. She looked back and saw both her pursuers' faces—determined and a bit embarrassed on how she has fooled them and their "master", Malfoy.

She knew that they were gaining on her when the distance between them dwindled into almost an arm's length. The Entrance Hall was a couple of meters away and so, she knew it was no use running. She had to resort to magic.

Her pulse quickened and a pang of nervousness hit her as she held her wand. She knew that magic outside classes in corridors was heavily prohibited but then, she convinced herself that what she just uncovered for Malfoy was much more important than any form of detention and so, with well a chosen spell in her mind, she waved her wand and uttered "Obliviate."

As soon as the spark from Hermione's wand tip hit both Crabbe and Goyle, they both stopped and fell on the ground. Of course, the spell not only knocked them off their feet but also modified their memory, erasing how they saw Hermione disguise herself as Pansy and how she escaped them.

Hermione made sure that no one witnessed her deed and then turned around, ran off, leaving both Crabbe and Goyle lying stupidly on the floor.

She made it towards the deserted girls' bathroom in no time. Inside, she quickly changed into her Gryffindor robes and then went speeding up to Gryffindor tower, practically bursting to tell Harry and Ron the information she obtained from Malfoy.

Christmas vacation has started soon enough. Apart from Slughorn asking if any student knew where a vial of one of his potions was (the Veritaserum), everything was going smoothly. The students were all packing their bags and trunks and waiting outside for the thestral-drawn carriage convoy to take them to Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing no different. They all lugged around their trunks and stood outside the Entrance Hall, waiting for the carriages.

One by one, the carriages arrived and four students boarded it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited in line until it was their turn to board. As they did, Harry again saw the winged beast that pulled the carriage—its skeleton-like form and its bat wings. It emanated a gloom as it sped down the path.

Everyone was silent inside. From what Hermione has said to Harry a few nights ago about her interrogation with Malfoy, he sort of knew how bad this Christmas season was going to get. As he gazed on the magnificence of Hogwarts all white with snow, he knew that he somehow had to return soon to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. Not only that, Azkaban Prison waited for his arrival, too, for he also plans to go there to look for remaining Dementors which will enable him to destroy the Hocruxes.

Hufflepuff's Cup was still missing as it is hidden in the "lair" of Voldemort. Where this lair is is still a blur to Harry. There was no way of knowing where it is since Voldemort was a wizard who had eluded capture for decades. Where can he be hiding? No one knows.

One thing though, was certain. He needs to defeat Voldemort. Neither can live while the other survives. Harry etched it in his mind and heart that the one who will live after all this will be him and the one who cannot live will be the Dark Lord.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN


	19. News of Inferi

I am so sorry for not updating in nearly two weeks. I have been busy with the school paper article I have been doing and the interviews I have been conducting. Goblet was amazing, right? Watched it last Wednesday, that was on the 16th. I've seen it twice already. It was better the second time around.

Well, here is chapter 19. Enjoy. Read and Review.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

NEWS OF INFERI

The burrow stood on sight as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were riding the Ministry cars with Arthur and Molly Weasley. It never looked better as they sped through the remaining road towards the house. The lawn was as tidy as clean, white plates, and was surrounded by bonsai trees planted in ornate pots. There was even a fountain where rich, purple water was streaming along. The burrow itself was a sight to see. It has been repainted to a rich mahogany and its roof tiles were new. There was no activity within the house from what Harry saw from the outside.

The car went to a stop as they arrived. The Ministry driver opened his door and went out, heading towards the back seats and opening the door to let Harry and the rest exit. When everyone was outside on this beautiful, sunny day, they walked through the path towards the burrow door.

Arthur turned the knob and opened the door, letting the rest inside. What greeted them did not compare to the beauty of the house exterior. It was even better. Inside, purple flames crackled in the fireplace, reminding Harry of the flames of the Goblet of Fire back in his fourth year. The couch was new, now with tiger prints over them. The rug was full of colors and patterns, reminiscent of old tribal designs Harry saw on TV back at the Dursleys' years ago. Above the living room was a majestic chandelier that sparkled. Magic dust was encircling it even, as though they were fairies or fireflies circling a flame. The walls were draped in a soft beige curtain and seemed to gleam against the walls with a soft glow. Still walking through towards the kitchen, Harry and the rest were gaping at the excellence of the remodeling done to their home. The dining room now boasted an intricately etched dining table with golden plates and utensils, shining in their brightest. As they went to the kitchen, they were startled by two voices shouting in unison.

"HEY! GUYS!"

It was Fred and George standing by. "So, like the new place?"

"Its amazing," said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said Harry, who welcomed this homey feeling of the house for he knew that the things that needed to be done over the next few weeks were going to be not as nice as the new house. For one, he had to enter the Chamber of Secrets.

"Isn't it ze most veautiful 'ouse ever?" said a familiar voice originating from the living room. And of course, as Harry turned around, it was Fleur Delacour.

"Oh," said Ginny, as though the sight of Fleur ruined the wonder she felt for the new house. "Its Phlegm."

"Eczcuze me," retorted Fleur who was wearing a blue dress and leaning against the wall. "Vat did yoo call me?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Ginny quickly.

As Ron looked at Fleur, he noticed something different about her. Hermione saw it, too. She though, seemed to know what was different about Fleur. She went over to Fleur and said congratulations together with a slight hug.

"Zenk you. Can u believe it?" said Fleur happily. " A new baby!"

In the next second, Harry caught on with the whole thing. Fleur was pregnant, explaining why she looked different. Her belly was obviously a bit more protruding now and her face seemed more glowing.

Arthur then entered the room kitchen and told them to wait for lunch. Molly then started to do her excellent cooking, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go to their room.

"So," said Hermione as she sat on the new bed within the newly decorated bedroom. "Great, huh,"

"Yeah," said Harry as he unpacked. "Don't get too cozy though, we can't forget what needs to be done over the holidays."

"Studying for NEWTS, I know," said Hermione as she placed her clothes within the cabinets.

"No," retorted Harry. "The Chamber and Azkaban trips."

"Oh, right."

As Harry unpacked, his thoughts flew elsewhere. Now that people he trusts—members of the Order—surrounded him, he wondered how everyone was doing. Has the Order been able to cope with the death of Dumbledore? What were they doing. Where the members in big trouble now that Voldemort is gathering more and more power? Harry was anxious to find out.

Harry's mind was pulled back down to earth as Hermione tugged on his sweater.

"Harry," said Hermione, "Are you alright?" Didn't you hear what Ron said?"

"Huh," muttered Harry, "Sorry. Sorta drifted away. What?"

"Ron said that we better check on Bill."

"Oh, sure, lets go then."

Bill, of course, was bitten by Fenrir Greyback months previously and has been feeling a bit under the weather since then. He was taking his potion but still, the pains that he feels during the full moon was pitiful. How can he support his now growing family with Fleur if his condition would most probably cause him to be rejected in every job he tries to apply in? Harry knew the discrimination the society has for werewolves. He knew this all too well when one of his best friends was one—Lupin.

They went out and climbed the stairs, now with banisters gleaming with snowflakes to enhance the Christmas mood. Once upstairs, they reached Bill's room and opened it.

Inside was Bill, sitting on his bed, drinking something from a small cup. As the three entered, Bill instantly gulped the liquid down and smiled at them.

"What did you drink back there," asked Ron, looking at the cup in Bill's hand.

"Oh, Wolfsbane potion," said Bill, who was looking more and more wolf-like, though still distinctly human. His body was more hairy than usual, with his head hair reaching his back now, together with his beard and armpit hair growing a bit thicker. His lower face and jaw seemed to protrude more but still, his old handsome features were visible. He was thinner, too, but still healthy.

"So, how are you dealing with all this?" said Harry as he shook Bill's hand.

"Okay, I guess. I'm happy that Fleur and I are expecting a baby. Everything is great, especially with the new remodeling and all. I'm glad that Fred and George's shop is getting bigger. I mean now that I can't work without being judged as a werewolf, its good to know that some source or income is keeping us going, especially now with the new addition to the family and all."

Harry then knew that this whole Voldemort and Order business has gone too far. It has taken the entire life of the Weasleys. Who was Harry kidding? The Order is not doing well. It was obvious. People are worried, only given some cheer by the presence of the new house. Other than that, things are bad.

The next day, Harry woke up with a letter on his bedside. Ron had one too. Apparently, everyone within the house had one. Harry sat up and immediately unrolled the letter and attached to it was a small bottle.

_**Good Day,**_

_**The Ministry of Magic wishes to extend its concern to you as you receive this letter. Please be informed that Inferi has been sighted by many individuals and as a precaution, accept this bottle of Wizidium Potion to ward them off.**_

_**We also highly encourage everyone to brew his or her own Wizidium Potion. For instructions, refer to the back of this pierce of parchment.**_

_**Thank You**_

Harry looked at the small bottle and inside was the potion. He then plunged it into one of his socks and deposited it in his trunk as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

As the day started, the house was almost empty. Hermione and Ginny noticed it too. The only person there was Molly and Fleur, apart from Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. The Order must be busy.

The day went on slowly by. Harry was bored and he showed it to everyone. Even the scrumptious cooking of Mrs. Weasley seemed unpalatable without the company of the other people. He then went to the only person inside the house: Fleur. Better talk to her than talk to a wall.

"Hi," said Harry as he sat on the table where Fleur sat as well. She was eating chocolates—her pregnancy cravings have started it seems.

"'Elo," answered Fleur as she gobbled up the chocolate blocks in front of her.

"Um, nothing to do around here, huh."

"O, yez. The Order is not doing very well. Ven zat Dumblydore died, zey sort of went on without a leader."

"What sort of trouble has started here in the Order, then?"

"I zon't know. But I 'av been hearing about Inferi and all zat stuff. Everyone is in Grimmauld Place doing all zey can because Inferi 'av bin sighted."

"Oh, I see."

"Hmm. Say, yoo remember Gabrielle, my sister?"

"Oh," said Harry, startled by the abrupt change of subject. "Yes, yes."

"Veautiful isn't she?"

"Oh, yes. She is. She looks like you."

"Zenk you. I guess yuu mean I am veautiful as well. Well, would you like to meet her again?"

"What?"

The coversation was getting awkward. Harry can't believe that Fleur was thinking about matchmaking in this time of danger. And even though Gabrielle was stunning, Harry did not want any relationships at the moment, not when dead bodies are walking and killing. Not while Voldemort was still at large.

As though Harry's prayer for a distraction was answered, Mr. Weasley appeared near by the dining table. His face looked grave as he ran around, looking for his wife. His eyes were large and scared. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

"Molly!" shouted Arthur and in seconds, footsteps were heard, signaling Molly's response to her husband.

"What, what, Arthur?"

"It's important. Inferi. They have been sighted twenty miles from here. They are attacking houses in the next neighborhood. We need to be careful."

Mrs. Weasley's face suddenly turned pale, as well as Fleur. Not only does Fleur have to worry about her own safety, but also the baby's that she is carrying within her.

The next hours, people started arriving within the house, including Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. The alarm that the Inferi army was causing made everyone keen on arming the house so that no one can get hurt if ever Inferi do reach their home. Boards have been added up on the windows, the fences have been magically locked and lined with protective spikes, enchantments have been placed on the house and the lawn, and other measures have been performed to tighten security.

Pressure was felt even though everyone worked silently. The tension was there—the tension and stress of trying to protect themselves from a possible Inferi attack. The anxiety was so thick, it was as though they were baking in it. Harry felt it as protective spell after protective spell was being placed upon the house.

As everyone was busy doing their jobs, Hermione came shrieking and running down the steps, panicked.

"Inferi!" she screamed as everyone looked at her. "Inferi are moving. They are now attacking ten miles from here. If they continue, they may arrive here by nightfall!"

Arthur looked more intense as he dropped the hammer he was holding and stepped up the center of the house.

"Everyone," he said in a loud voice. "We must be ready. All of you, except the kids, double time in tightening security. As for the kids, come here,"

Harry, looking puzzled, came to him. Being called a kid was something different for him after always being treated as a man by Dumbledore. But still, he walked towards Arthur. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron encircled Mr. Weasley as well, eager to know what he was to say.

"Okay, Harry," said Arthur. "I remember that you held yourself very well during the DA meetings you had. I want you to review those defensive spells you learned and again, teach it to the rest of you guys, okay, right away. We cannot be too prepared. It the Inferi come, we need to be able to defend ourselves. Okay?"

"Okay," said everyone in unison as they went to the lawn to commence with the spell reviewing session. Harry though, remained.

"Sir, may I have a word?" said Harry as he approached Arthur standing alone.

"Sure," replied Arthur. "What is it?"

"Well, at school, we trailed Draco Malfoy," said Harry who was a bit hesitant in divulging the deed they had done to Draco to extract information from him. "We used Veritaserum on him and…"

"You did what?" said Arthur. "No wonder Horace has been asking around if anyone knew where his bottle of Veritaserum was. Well, what happened then?"

"He said that Voldemort has found the Cup of Hufflepuff."

"What? The Horcurx Dumbledore told us about?"

"Yes, the same one. Though Draco doesn't know where it is. Only the most loyal and trusted Death Eaters know where it is located."

"And Draco said he was a Death Eater? At his age?"

"Hermione saw the Dark Mark on his arm! Believe me!"

"Well, where is the Horcrux then?"

"All he said was that it was in Voldemort's lair." Mr. Weasley hissed at the Dark Lord's name. "It's a place that has been empty for years. Its an old building or something."

"Okay, good boy. Thanks for telling me. I guess you better go with your friends now and do what I have told you. Teach them the spells. We have no time to waste. Nightfall is coming."

True, nightfall was coming as the sky grew darker. The DA session in the lawn was such a refreshing time for Harry, feeling again that same great feeling when he imparts knowledge to someone else in need. It reminded him of his fifth year, how fulfilling it was. Everyone still knew the spells and in no time, they were casting perfect jinxes and charms. Their protego charm was particularly well done as they practiced some more. Soon, it was too dark to stay outside and so, they entered the house for some supper.

Impenetrable silence was all over dinner. The silence was so thick that no one dared break it. They sipped their onion soup quietly, anticipating the slightest hint that any attack has come.

Soon enough, the warning came. A smell of rotting flesh assaulted their noses, causing everyone to stiffen with fear. The smell of the dead bodies. Molly stood with her eyes flaring as she peeked outside the blinds of the nearest window.

Fire was outside, five blocks from where they were. Near the flames, dark figures moving lankily were walking. They were slowly making their way across the roads and destroying houses in their path. The time had come. With the Ministry issued bottles of Wizidium Potion in hand and their wands in the other hand, they all summoned their courage and strength, about to defend the Burrow and their lives as well.

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN


	20. The Power of Light

**Hi. Guys.**

**20 is finished. That was fast wasn't it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

**THE POWER OF LIGHT **

The night was young as dead, rotting bodies were walking down the road. Fire was erupting behind them as though it was following them. Smoke had covered the night sky, making it impossible for anyone to see the full, pale moon.

The inhabitants of the Burrow were scurrying about the house, peeking through the blinds of windows to get a glimpse of the havoc outside. Food left untouched, chairs lying in awkward positions, panic was obviously in the house. Mrs Weasley was grasping the bottle of Wizidium Potion tightly, so tightly in fact that her palm was getting red. Nobody spoke. Only the soundS of burning houses and grass were heard, originating from the outside.

Unable to take this deadly quiet, Harry finally spoke: "Don't you guys think we need to go out there? There is no use waiting here if they are coming this way. We need to get out so when the Inferi arrive, we won't be trapped in here!"

Everyone seemed to consider this, as shown in how Tonks said "The boy's got a point. Being trapped here is not going to be good."

After a moment's thinking, Arthur finally nodded in consent. Molly though, was unconvinced and tried to sway her husband, who was just about to turn the knob of the door.

"Arthur! Going out there will only endanger us! Look, we are no match for them. We need to board up the house so that they can't get to us! We need to stay inside!"

"Molly, dear," said Arthur. "Boarding up the house and remaining all cooped up inside will only kill us. What with the fire raging and all, it will burn the house with all of us in it!"

Convinced, Molly did not reply and remained silent as everyone stood up to troop outside through the door Arthur was holding open.

The view from the outside of the house was more horrible than from what they just saw from the inside. The fire was blazing angrily and by the feet of the rampaging Inferi were dead animals like birds trampled upon and small mice. They were all occupying the one and only road towards the Burrow. They were almost trapped. Beside the main road though was the woods full of foliage growth. This inspired an idea in Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, all of you, run beside, not on the main road. Go to the opposite direction of the Inferi, meaning you have to all go through passed them," yelled Mr. Weasley through the panic that was now rising. "Remember to traverse through the trees, not the main road, okay? The Inferi are in the main road so you should all be safe by the trees and bushes. If the need comes, don't hesitate to use the Ministry issued Wizidium Potions okay?"

Harry, together with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sped through the side of the main road. The others were traversing the other side of the road. Harry were now heading towards the bushy area of the sidewalk where he could see the Inferi walking through the main road on their left. Pants were being heard as they hid in the bushes. The Inferi were still making their way to the Burrow as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran through the many vines that wounded their skins.

At last, they were about to run through the horde of Inferi. They crouched silently as they hid by the berry shrubs, making sure that silence was maintained to avoid detection. They slowly moved their feet forward, with Harry looking at the Inferi's grotesque bodies: Their eyes all white plugged into pale, almost light green faces. Some wore torn and wet clothes while some walked naked, their skin so pale as though they were made of pearls flattened together to form skin. The smell was stronger now that they were side by side with the Inferi: the smell of dead flesh assaulted Harry's nose, making him a bit dizzy. He shook this feeling off as he and the rest crept through.

As they kept silent, a yell from the direction of the Burrow was heard.

"AHH!" yelled the voice. "NO!"

Harry's and the rest's heads spun around to peer through the smoke and flames and saw that it was Fleur. She was being cornered by two Inferi and was now clutching her stomach, as though it might save her and the baby she was carrying.

"Harry, no!" whispered Hermione as she grabbed Harry's arm. "You can't possibly help her. It's too dangerous!"

Harry was trying to shake off Hermione's firm grasp on his arm as he readied to ran back to help Fleur. "Hermione!" replied Harry. "She is pregnant. She needs help!"

With one final tug, Harry was able to yank off his arm from Hermione's hand and stood up, causing the arousal of the Inferi's attention.

"Impedimenta!" shouted Harry so five of the Inferi in the front of the battalion were blasted sideward. Harry, covering his nose for the winds have changed to blow the smoke emanating from the flames towards him, jumped over the bushes and landed on the main road. The Inferi were near him as he commanded his body to run as fast as it can. He tore through the streets, thinking of nothing but to help Fleur.

"No, not me, not ze baby!" yelled Fleur as she sprawled onto the floor alone as two Inferi circled in on her.

Her screams urged Harry's protesting legs to go faster. Lactic acid was starting to burn in his legs, making it painful to run but he knew he had to. Searching for the potion bottle inside his pocket, he was now around five meters from Fleur.

Extricating the bottle from his pants, Harry wasted no time as he threw the potion bottle upon the backs of the two Inferi. The bottle broke and the potion contacted their bodies. Gurgling and smoke erupted from the bodies of the Inferi, accompanied by howls of pain. Both Inferi were kneeling in pain as their bodies sunk towards the floor. After some more writhing, they went still, their eyes open and unmoving, lying down staring at the smokey sky.

"Zenk You!" said Fleur as Harry pulled her up. He now saw that the rest of the Inferi were now encircling them both. The fire was almost near the house as he stood there, trying to think of a way to save himself, Fleur, and the Burrow. Suddenly, an idea erupted into his mind. He knew it was illegal but he had no choice. He bent down and picked up a rock the size of an apple and tapped it with his wand, saying "Portus." The rock gleamed for a second and then he said: "Fleur, this is now a portkey leading to Grimmauld Place, the Order HQ. I want you to go there and stay there. Wait for the rest of us, okay?"

"Okay," said a pale and shaken Fleur. "'Arry, zenk you for saving my life and my baby."

She then touched the stone and after a second, disappeared.

Harry was now surrounded by the Inferi. There was no sign of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or the rest. They must have passed through the Inferi horde. He was alone and trapped within a wall of fire and reanimated corpses.

He knew he cannot just cast spells away. Reeling in his mind were the spells he taught the DA but these jinxes cannot help him now. There were too many Inferi to jinx one by one. He tried to think of a way to get passed through the Inferi. Apparition? A few hours ago, Minerva McGonagall was able to ask the Ministry to put an anti-apparition charm on the Burrow and it perimeter to prevent Death Eaters from just appearing inside the house and thus, he cannot disapparate. The only way to survive was to send for help and pray that it comes. How though? He remembered Dumbledore and Tonks sending signals through Patronuses. Maybe he could do that too.

Concentrating, he closed his eyes and resurrected the happiest memory he could remember. He then waved his wand, saying "Expecto Patronum!"

A white smoke went out of his wand. The smoke grew bigger and became more distinct, shifting towards a stag appearance. The stag then pranced through the Inferi and disappeared behind the moving dead bodies that were a few feet from him. He now had to wait, praying that someone might be able to intercept the message he sent through the Patronus.

The Inferi were too close now. He had no choice but to ward them off until help comes. "Reducto! Impedienta! Petrificus Totalus! Levicorpus!" All these spells were cast one after another in his attempts to keep a wide distance with the Inferi. Some of them were shot out of the way, some collapsed on the floor with their bodies in a full-body-bind, and some went hanging in the air by their legs. The spells were of little help as more bodies were coming. "Sectumsempra!" yelled Harry as slashed gashes appeared on some of the Inferi's bodies. It was not effective for the dead had no blood to spill. Helpless, he backed a little towards a high wall and was now about to be devoured by the Inferi.

Harry closed his eyes. Is this the end? Is Voldemort going to win now that he was about to die? He has won then. He was now giving up the chance that he may survive this Inferi attack. He now waited for the bites that will kill him. He waited for death as the heat of the flames were radiating towards him.

Suddenly, a sound made his spirits go up. "Aguamenti!" shouted several voices. He knew that the rest must have discovered where he was. They must now be trying to overcome the fire that surrounded Harry and the Inferi. He knew then on that he must live. There was hope in the form of the Weasleys trying to save him.

Harry then took out his wand again and started to jinx some of the Inferi away. "Diffindo!" The body of an Inferi was cut in half. "Incarcerous!" Thick ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around some of the Inferi's bodies. "Aqua Eructo!" A big jet stream of pressurized water came out of Harry's wand. Now maneuvering his wand like a flame-thrower, he moved it side to side, sending the Inferi back as the pressure of the water hit them.

It seemed to work as the Inferi were now backing away. He then remembered something of Dumbledore's words. He recalled how he and Dumbledore were in the cave surrounded by Inferi. He remembered how Dumbledore said that against Inferi, one should use the opposite of darkness and evil. Use the power of light.

He then waved his wand again and said "Lumos!"

Some Inferi backed away but the light was too narrow and weak to be of any use. He then said "Lumos Maxima!" Now, a wide beam of light erupted from his wand and illuminated the dead bodies. They all writhed in disgust and backed away, scattering. They were going away. They were scared. As the light prevailed, the darkness was losing.

After a few moments, the Inferi were scrambling out of sight. He now saw the rest of the Weasleys still extinguishing the fire that was surrounding the area—a great sight.

"We came right away as soon as we saw the Patronus, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as soon as it was safe. "Why did you come back?"

"It was Fleur. She was cornered. That's why I came running back?" said Harry.

"Dear me. Where is she now?"

"In Grimmauld Place. I turned a stone into a portkey to lead her there. I know its illegal and all but I did not know what to do."

"That's okay. All that is important is that you're safe. I'll get Fleur okay?"

Arthur then went far from the Burrow perimeter and disapparated outside the boundaries of the anti-apparition charm. Harry then remained silent as the gushes of water from the many wands of his friends quenched the thirst of the remaining blazing flames. He silently thanked Dumbledore in his mind for somehow helping him in his fight with Inferi moments ago. He then made a mental note to visit his grave in Hogwarts once the vacation is over. Till then, the Chamber of Secrets and Azkaban lay waiting for him to step foot on.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**


	21. The Chamber Revisited

**Hey guys! SORRY it took long to post this. Too much to do since the holidays are coming. Here it is, chapter 21!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot. And Lauran, about thinking if you want to join I say go ahead. Its amazing to write and be read.**

**To all the reviewers, much love. To everyone, Merry Christmas!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE **

**THE CHAMBER REVISITED **

It was only four days before Christmas and Harry found himself standing within the Girl's Bathroom, facing a group of sinks and faucets, one of which had snake engravings on the tap. He was standing with Hermione and Ron, mustering their strengths to venture into the unknown.

They were of course, moments away from entering the Chamber of Secrets. Harry knew that this day would come, as he just barely made it out of the Infer attack two days ago. Those two days were spent in full concentration in preparing for this very moment: The morning after the Inferi attack was a blur full of hammering and magic spells cast her and there to try and restore the Burrow toward its former glory. Wooden planks were magically reattached, chips of hollow blocks levitated and placed one atop the other, and the reinstallation of the magic chandelier that lit the living room. Harry knew then that it was no use repairing the house since it was likely that another attack will happen. Nothing in his life was worth restoring at that point because Voldemort will attack it once again. The one solution for his dilemma was to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

With this in mind, Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent time preparing. Bottles of potions full of odd liquids only Hermione understood were packed in a brown bag. Wizidium potions were bought from Hogsmeade. A lot of safety precautions were done in attempts to safely traverse through the Chamber once again. They did not know what was inside. Was another monster looming within? What are the enchantments protecting the Horcrux prevent anyone from procuring it? It was time to find out as Harry stood there, just before the tap and sink that marked the entrance to the Chamber, with a brown bag slung on his shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Harry as he touched the bag, hearing the clinking of potion bottles inside it.

"I guess," said Ron weakly.

The next moment, Harry closed his eyes and searched his mind for the Parselmouth within him. He opened his eyes and glared at the snake engravings on the faucet. He opened his mouth, visualizing that the snake he was looking at was indeed, a real one, and started to produce sounds.

Hissing emitted from his throat as Ron cringed as if doused with a bucket full of ice cold water. Hermione, however, stood unwavering as the sinks and taps were starting to pulse and vibrate.

Soon, the sinks were starting to part from each other, forming a great circular space from where they once stood. Then, as the sinks moved further, a hole was made visible: a cold, dark hole.

Harry then looked back at his two friends: Hermione looked back, her face determined and her wand at the ready, and Ron, who was trying to appear courageous though cowardly inside.

With a final look, Harry slipped his legs towards the hole and pushed his body, which went zooming down through it. The next thing he saw was darkness as he felt his way through the pipe that he was now sliding in. His hands felt the surface of the pipe he was zooming through, feeling the mildew and the moisture that has collected there for so long. Soon, a faint scream and a tiny yelp were heard, signaling that Hermione and Ron finally were sliding behind Harry.

The sliding seemed to continue forever as the three continued to zoom deeper into the heart of the castle, where the Chamber lied waiting. Soon though, Harry reached the end of the slide and was thrown towards soft, mushy, lichen infested ground.

Darkness was still surrounding him as he raised his wand. "Lumos Maxima!" A wide ray of light blazed off from Harry's wand tip as Ron and Hermione finally reached the end of the slide, together again.

Ron and Hermione both lit their wands, too, as they stood up. They huddled together, checking the area surrounding them. It was Hermione's first time in this part of the castle and so, Harry stayed closer to her.

The chamber has not changed at all as Harry led the way through a collection of pipes which all led to the main chamber. They clambered through silently, with slight sighs and yelps which meant that they stumbled a bit.

Soon, they finally reached the main chamber which was lit with an eerie green glow. It was not possible to pin point where the glow originated but the fact that the light was green did not soothe their nerves. Green: the color of Slytherin. The color of the light emanating form the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra.

The main chamber was still composed of a main center path which, by its side, were lined with snake statue heads, all facing the center. The snakes were made of stone formed almost a thousand years previous but still reeked of an evil. The ground was moldy as Harry and the rest headed through the center path. Hermione and Ron were gaping as they both looked stunned by the vile beauty the place exhibited. Harry had seen all this though, and was not glad to set his eyes on them again.

Once they had reached the end of the path, a gigantic statue of a bearded man stood there. Mighty and intimidating, this statue was so big that its head reached the ceiling of the vast chamber. Ron and Hermione stood transfixed at the face of Salazar Slytherin's statue as though caught in a trance.

Everything was the same as Harry recalled it except for one thing. A big boulder stood by the far left of the statue: a pale green boulder that seemed out of place. Harry ignored this. "What can a piece of rock do anyway" he told himself.

"Guys, stop staring at the damn statue and lets go," said Harry finally.

Hermione and Ron then shook their heads, as though shaking off the trance that the statue had caused. "Sorry" they both said.

"Where could the Horcrux be anyway?" asked Harry who was scanning the whole vastness of the perimeter. "Where could it be hidden?"

"Well, when you came here, was there any secret hole or nook that could be of importance?" replied Hermione.

"Umm" Harry flipped through his memory as he looked at his environment. When he was twelve, he remembered how he saw Ginny lying on the ground, how Tom Riddle stood over her, how this boy belittled the late Dumbledore. He recalled the hissing sounds of Tom, summoning the basilisk to attack. And then, he saw in his mind, as if watching a film, how the basilisk slithered its way out of a hole in the statue of Salazar.

"Well?" said Ron blankly.

"Its in the statue," said Harry. "Back in second year, the basilisk came out of a hole in the statue of Slytherin. From the mouth. Its in the mouth."

Harry hurriedly walked up to the statue, facing the stone toes that carried the massive weight of the stone monument. He lifted his hands as he grabbed the stone ruffles of Salazar's robes and pulled himself up. He the placed his feet on the ruffles as well, gaining support. Hermione and Ron soon clambered on, too.

"This is hard! I'm no good a climber," complained Ron. "Is there like an easier way?"

"Like what?" said Harry, apparently having difficulty in the ascent. He was just about in the knee area of the statue, far from the mouth.

"Like some spell or a broom or something?"

"That's it!" yelped Harry.

"What's it?" said Hermione, sweating profusely as he pulled herself up once more.

"A broom!" said Harry confidently. He then clambered just above Slytherin's knee, which was wide enough to rest upon, and took out his wand. He closed his eyes, pictured his Firebolt tucked in his trunk, and then, with all his mind into complete concentration, said "Accio Firebolt!"

Harry waited then. Ron and Hermione finally reached where Harry was resting: Salazar's knee.

"Do you suppose that worked?" said Hermione, slightly panting as she wiggled her hands to relax them.

"We'll see, won't we," said Harry, praying that his summoning charm worked. He needed the broom now, more than in the Triwizard Tournament when he did the same Summoning Spell.

Five minutes passed by and the broomstick did now show up. Harry lost hope as he looked at his friends' faces. He then stood up to continue climbing and just as he was about to put his right hand upon the stone to climb up, they heard a sound.

It was a song so haunting yet so beautiful. It was such a brilliant tune that Harry's arm hairs were standing on end. Chills were sliding up and down his spine. It was a very familiar song: the Phoenix song. Harry and the rest remained puzzled. Fawkes was no more. He left when Dumbledore died. How can he be singing?

The song nevertheless filled Harry, Hermione, and Ron's bodies with hope and courage, making them fuller of zeal. Harry felt he could do anything. Soon, another sound was introduced. It was a zooming, whooshing sound. From the chamber distance, the Firebolt was bolting towards them, flying through the lines of snakehead statues and halting in front of Harry.

"It worked!" said Hermione gladly.

"Well, climb aboard!" said Harry as he mounted the front end of the broom. Hermione then mounted behind Harry and Ron behind Hermione. With a soft kick, they went zooming in the air through the green glow of the vast chamber. They ascended higher, passing the statue's waist, torso, and now arriving near the face.

As Harry said, a hole was open by the mouth of the statue and so, they dismounted by the open lips. Leaving the broom resting, the three Gryffindors started to penetrate the mouth, once again leading them to a sliding and twisting passage of pipes. The green glow was gone now as they slid and zoomed through the lichen growth within the pipes. Soon, they ended up on a small room lit by torches emitting green flames.

They stood up and walked around, looking at the room they were in now. Harry was also stunned since he has not found this room before. It was a square, windowless room with the walls full of illustrations and carvings. Pictures of winged serpents, sea snakes, and the basilisk filled the barriers that surrounded them. The center of the room was a small pond full of green light in the depths. Over it was a metal bridge where in the center stood a pedestal. The pedestal was engraved with figures and numbers unknown to the three of them. Upon this pedestal floated a small square box.

Harry alone walked towards it, crossing the metal bridge above the pond, and arrived at the pedestal. The box, upon closer inspection, was black and was bound by a small snake.

It was not living though but magically charmed. As he stared at it, he took out his hand and then, without thinking, grabbed the box.

"I got it!" said Harry. "The Horcrux!"

"It can't be this easy," said Hermione worriedly.

"Don't complain. It's good that it was simple and not that dangerous. Good thing that basilisk is dead," muttered Ron.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry as he walked away from the pedestal, over the bridge, and towards a secret door that magically appeared by the far end of the wall. "I guess that's the exit. We can't go back the way we got in."

They walked through the door and found themselves again in at the foot of the statue at its right side. They then walked out, going by the statue and towards the main path that was lined with snakehead stone carvings.

One thing was odd. The round boulder that stood by the statue was now gone. Harry only saw shattered stones and cracks in its place. Suddenly, the ground shook and then a cry was heard.

It was a piercing cry, a familiar one to Harry. It was a sound that he dreaded. Ron and Hermione noticed it, too. Harry then remembered. It was the sound of a monster. The sound of the basilisk. It must have come from the boulder. Wait. That was no boulder. That was a basilisk egg. Harry obtaining the Horcrux must have triggered the egg to hatch.

"Guys, close your eyes!" yelled Harry.

"What? Why!" asked Hermione and Ron.

"It's the basilisk! The boulder on the statue was an egg. A basilisk egg!"

"Remember when I said that getting the Horcrux was too easy? I take that back. The egg must be the one guarding the Horcrux!" said Hermione, shutting her eyes as fear coursed through her veins.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**


	22. A Visit to Lily and James

I am immensely sorry for the delay of this chapter. One month—that is a long time. Thank you though for waiting patiently andallow me to say to all, though it seems late, that I wish all of you a Happy New Year. Thank you for sticking by my story. Well, feast your eyes. The chapter is here!

**and please read and REVIEW.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**A VISIT TO LILY AND JAMES

* * *

**

The wind howled through the sky on that December morning. It was seven am, Christmas day, and Harry stood alone on a snow-laden area. He looked at the sky, seeing the clouds swishing passed it, and he pictured his life going by so fast. He has passed and lived through so much danger and yet, in his life, he was still alive. It was a bittersweet sensation.

He was indeed alive but there are those who are not. Two of those were his mother and father. Harry walked across the snow, gazing at the leafless trees, their branches cracking here and there, and walked across piles of snow and dead flowers. He was in Godric's Hollow: the place where it all began, the place where he began.

He continued his steps, clutching his jacket from the cold, and remained silent. He could see his own breath form smoke-like figures in the air as he approached his destination. He finally stood there, gazing at a stone slab planted on the snowy ground. The stone was about five feet wide and three feet tall, covered in snow.

Harry used his mitten-clad hand to wipe of the collected snow on the stone and there, visible in the morning daylight, were engravings.

**HERE LIES THE BODIES OF**

**JAMES AND LILY POTTER**

**THEIR CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE WIZARDING WORLD**

**AND THE MEMORIES THEY HAVE LEFT THEIR FRIENDS WILL**

**NEVER BE LOST.**

He read these words, his eyes transfixed, several times. How can two great people, members of the society who were technically no different from any other witch or wizard, do so much for the benefit of all? How can two people be so great as to contribute many deeds to the community? James and Lily: heroes who used their lives to fight Voldemort and on their last night, died for Harry Potter.

These thoughts circled in Harry's head. It was no way of celebrating Christmas for Harry felt no warmth in his heart. He just felt cold sadness, as though he was just doused with a bucketful of icy water. As snow started to fall on the ground, tears started to form within Harry's eyes. It was so cold he thought his tears would form icicles on his eyelashes. The solace of the graveyard he was in let him know that no one would see that he was crying. He knelt on the snow, looking at his parents' engraved names, and thanked them.

It was emotional. Come to think of it, Harry has never said thank you to his parents for sacrificing themselves for him. He was alive because of his parents, not just because they were responsible for him being born but also because their love has formed a barrier for his protection. He knelt there, silently, and with his heart, said his earnest thanks to the best people in his life.

As Harry knelt there, he knew that back at the newly restored Burrow, everyone was preparing for their Christmas meal. He, for a second, felt happy that his friends, especially Hermione and Ron, were going to be celebrating the day with him. After that, the thought of his parents lying in their graves consumed him. Sadness again.

Before going to his parents' grave for the first time, Harry has just survived the ordeal inside the Chamber of Secrets. That memory was so vivid, as though, as he recalled it in his mind, he was watching a movie playing. Once the cry of the basilisk was heard as they came out of the room that contained the Minister's Eye, Harry knew that his friends' lives were in his hands. He had to do something. What was hard was the fact that they must avoid looking at the Basilisk's eye unless they wished to die.

"Close your eyes!" cried Harry as he ran through the damp Chamber floor. "Remember what the basilisk can do!"

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" screamed Ron in panic. Harry did not know where his friends are for his eyes, too, were shut. No sort of plan came into his mind. It was totally blank.

Darkness was all Harry saw as he locked his eyes shut. He stretched his arms out to feel the surroundings, touching nearby things as he walked slowly. His hands touched the cold, grimy walls of the chamber and yet, his body heat was rising. His heart pulsed so much that he could hear it inside his head. He was not going anywhere with his eyes shut. He had to do something.

Harry finally decided to open his eyes every few seconds, just a little bit, to survey his surroundings. Once ready, he lightly opened his eyes and then immediately closed them. He was now running through the center path of the chamber, he realized, and saw that Hermione and Ron were together at the very end of the path, near the entrance. This meant that the Basilisk was behind him, on the opposite of where Ron and Hermione stood. He then continued ran towards Ron and Hermione, careful that he did not trip on the wet stone floor.

He opened his eyes again. He saw that he was now nearing Ron and Hermione. Just as Harry arrived on the spot where his friends stood, the piercing cry of the Basilisk stabbed the damp air. He panicked. His friends panicked with him.

"What are we going to do!" said Hermione.

"I have no idea. What about the entrance. You think we can go back there in time?" said Harry.

"We have to."

"Well, think. Think."

As they pondered through their minds, they scuttled behind one of the Snake statue heads to hide from the basilisk. They were hoping the creature was still on the other end of the Chamber for they didn't know where it was. Then, as Harry and Hermione were talking within themselves, Ron stole a quick look towards the side where the Basilisk stood. Luckily, the serpent was not there to glare back at Ron but what he saw was worth the risk of looking in the first place. Standing high upon the statue of Salazar was the Firebolt, gleaming in the green light. What a sight.

"Harry!" cried Ron. "The Firebolt!"

"Excuse me?" said Hermione, annoyed.

"The Firebolt. We can use it to escape!"

"Oh, we almost forgot about that!" said Harry, pleased with the idea. Adrenaline started to pump into his veins and butterflies started to flutter in his stomach, ready for action.

The basilisk was still nowhere to be seen but its cries let Harry know where it approximately was. As Harry stood up though, he stared on the wall rather than on the open to minimize the risk of making eye contact with the serpent.

Harry started to walk through the path towards the end where the Salazar statue stood. Hermione and Ron were still by one of the snake head statues, waiting for Harry to call them to board the broom. Harry walked slowly as he looked at the wall. Though he knew that he could die with just a look into the serpent's eye, he cannot deny that he has a burning curiosity and a will to survey his surroundings. He tried to fight it as he stepped further towards the statue, the puddles of water on the ground splashing as his shoes fell upon them.

Making slow progress like that, he felt as though he was a turtle walking slowly to its home—a turtle that was dinner to a giant snake. Luckily, the basilisk was still a distance away though Harry wondered why it has not attacked yet. Even if it didn't see him, he remembered how basilisks can locate prey through hearing and vibrations. Back in his second year, a blind basilisk totally depended on its sense of hearing alone was still extremely deadly to face. Now, to be in the midst of a basilisk with perfect vision, why was he still not eaten?

He was nearing the end of the path, judging by the wall he was still sticking his gaze to, but the will to look around overpowered him. He took a deep inhalation, held his breath, and tore his face from the wall to look at the entire area.

He saw ahead of him the statue, its evil magnificence brilliantly emanating, and then he saw the snake head statues, all lined neatly in two straight columns. In the background, he could hear a rhythmic beating. He could not pinpoint what exactly produces such a sound but he knew that he had heard it before. He still held his breath as his head continued to turn left to see the rest of the area. He next saw Hermione and Ron crouching behind one of the snake head statues and then, he felt puzzled.

The serpent was nowhere to be seen. Where is it? Was this his lucky day—to escape unscathed from the basilisk and leave with the Horcrux? His thoughts were cut short as a piercing cry was heard.

It was so loud Harry thought his ears were going to burst. He looked at the ground to avoid any gaze but then, suddenly, he saw the shadow of the beast against the ground. What a peculiar silhouette! He saw the shadow of a snake like body with a ferocious looking head but what disturbed Harry was the fact that behind the beast's body were wings—bat wings. Judging from the shape of the shadow he saw, what he was up against was no basilisk. It was a dragon.

He immediately flipped around towards the direction of the beast and gazed at it freely. It was now safe to look, thank heavens. He saw the dragon—green and about twenty feet long. It had blue markings about its body and its scales gleamed green from the chamber's light. Its eyes were in fiery shades of yellow and orange and its nostrils, situated upon a horned snout, were emitting smoke. Its wings were beating strongly, allowing it to fly—explaining the rhythmic sound he heard earlier—and soon, Harry knew what to do.

He remembered what Sirius said back in his fourth year. A dragon's weak point was its eyes. With a spell in his mind, he took out his wand and waved it, saying the spell "_Oculus Conjunctiva_" and a beam of pink rays sped out of his wand, piercing the green glow of the entire cavern.

The spell hit the eyes of the roaring, soaring dragon and soon, it was wiggling its head in pain as it screamed louder and louder. It descended slowly, unable to see, and this raised Harry, Ron, and Hermione's chances of survival.

"Ron, Hermione, its okay to look!" screamed Harry as he ran towards the statue of Salazar to get the broom. "It's not a basilisk. It's a dragon!"

"Accio Firebolt!" said Harry finally and the broom zoomed towards him. By now, Hermione and Ron were running towards him, frightened to the nth degree.

The dragon was now in such a bad state. It was on the ground and its wings were splattered on the floor, looking like a puddle of brown mud. It was breathing fire in all directions as it screamed in pain but remained rooted on the spot. The whole Chamber ceiling was now ablaze as Harry, Ron, and Hermione mounted on the Firebolt.

As the broom rose higher into the air, hot wind came blowing upon their faces. It was so strong that Harry's hair was whipping on his face. On his stomach were Hermione's arms, clutching him tightly as she sat behind him. Behind her still was Ron, his flaming red hair as red as the fire which was now burning ablaze, panic etched clearly in his expression.

Harry suddenly realized that they were trapped. The conflagration has now reached the ceiling of the chamber, forming a wall of fire blocking the exit of the chamber. The heat was becoming unbearable, as well as the screams of the dragon, and soon, Harry was soaked in perspiration.

"We need to get passed the flames!" said Hermione, stating the obvious. "Or else we'll be roasted!"

Harry thought for a while as he maneuvered the broom farther from the fire and from the exit. The green of the chamber had turned a menacing orange due to the dancing flames. With his wand on his right hand, he looked back at his two friends.

"Okay, take out your wands. When I say go, point your wand on one spot and cast Aguamenti to try and make a hole through the wall of fire. We might be able to get through the hole. Hold tight with your wandless hand though because we might need to swerve," said Harry. Ron and Hermione grabbed there wands and the broom began to move towards the wall of fire.

"Aguamenti!" screamed Hermione and Ron as the broom they were riding picked up speed. A beam of water poured out of their wand tips and hit the wall of flames on the same spot, creating a hole. The hole though, was not big enough.

"It's too small!" said Hermione as the broom, now so fast that stopping it before hitting the wall of fire would be impossible, zoomed straight ahead. "We have to do something quick before we hit the fire!"

The smoke was now making visibility poor. Harry was pulling the broom up to stop it but to no avail for its speed was so fast, they were about to crash upon the wall of fire. They had to think quickly!

"Aqua Eructo!" screamed Hermione suddenly amidst Harry and Ron's panicked faces. Suddenly, a much stronger gush of water originating from Hermione's wand tip bore a bigger hole on the wall of fire. Ron copied Hermione and also cast the spell upon the wall. The hole was now bigger and was sufficiently large for them to pass through. Within the next second, they rode passed the fire and flew towards the exit, safe and sound.

Harry realized that he again survived another near-death situation. As he found himself ending his memory of the occurrences within the chamber and looking at his parent's tombstones, he took out a small clump of flowers and laid it by the snow for his parents.

Now, Harry thought, the downfall of Voldemort was almost at hand. Yesterday, Arthur Weasley told Harry that he has found good news. Voldemort's lair has been found, which is where Hufflepuff's Cup, another Horcrux, was located. Only one task lay ahead before his showdown with the Dark Lord: collecting a Dementor from Azkaban to obliterate the Horcruxes.

With a final touch and a quick glance at the tombstone that bore his parents' names, Harry turned around and walked away, sure that his first visit to his parents' burial would be a memory he will never forget.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**


	23. Lestrange Strikes Again

**Here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. It has a cliffhanger in the end so I guess you just have to hang on till I update huh. Haha. READ AND REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. MORE REVIEWS. PLEASE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**LESTRANGE STRIKES AGAIN**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, with the stars twinkling by it, as the occupants of the Burrow slept the night. The covered trees outside shivered in the windy ground and the sounds of the crickets were not heard. Everything was silent.

Soon, the silence will be broken by the most shocking news tonight but as of yet, Harry was lying on his bed, dreaming. Deaths were always in his dreams, repetitive every night like the repetitions of drum beats. They keep on coming, one after another, though Harry knew not the meaning of these.

He dreamed first of his parents, his father's death and his mother's frantic race to try and escape with the baby Harry. He saw how Voldemort cornered both of them in a room, giving no way of escape. He dreamed how his mother apologized for not being able to protect him, though she actually was able to with the power of her love, before the beam of Voldemort's wand hit her, making her collapse on the floor, dead.

Next, Harry visited in his fleeting nightmares a graveyard. Next to him was a marvelous, glinting cup lying on the grassy floor. The tombstones jutted out of the ground in peculiar angles as the eeriness of the surroundings overpowered Harry. Then he saw Wormtail against the night atmosphere, carrying a small wrapped object wrapped around a dirty piece of cloth. At the sight of it, Harry's scar started to burn, causing his hand to touch it. He felt his forehead was moist from sweat though it was not warm.

Suddenly, a same beam erupted from Wormtail's wand and instantly, caused another boy by his side to collapse on the floor, open-eyed and dead.

Another dream drifted to Harry's sleeping, tormented mind. This time, they were in a building standing atop a dais. Lights were flashing here and there, all from wands of different people. Harry saw them, a man and a woman dueling relentlessly as though one of them somehow knew that this was going to be his last duel. Suddenly, the man was defeated as he collapsed on the floor with force that caused him to slide further towards a black, rotting veil. A yelp issued from Harry's throat as the man disappeared behind the veil, gone for good.

The final episode of his many dreams then commenced. Harry was lying on a floor, unable to move. He could see the night sky, dotted with stars, and against it was the Dark Mark. He then saw a boy accompanied by other hooded people clad in black robes. On the opposite side was a man with snow white hair and a long beard tucked beneath a belt. The bearded man was looking up towards another man who had slimy, greasy hair and evil eyes. The greasy haired man pointed his wand towards the old bearded wizard and uttered the Killing Curse, causing Harry's heart to leap as though the end of the world has happened.

The next thing he saw was the ceiling of his room in the Burrow, his body lying on a bed sweating profusely. The lights were on and everybody was downstairs, which puzzled Harry. It was three in the morning. Why was everyone up?

He started to wear his glasses and stepped into his slippers. He stood up and exited his room, entering a hallway which ended with two stairs, one going up and the other down.

As he approached the descending staircase, he heard something from downstairs.

Knock knock! Someone was knocking on the door of the Burrow.

"Coming!" said Arthur Weasley downstairs.

Harry was now in the living room, which was filled with the rest of the occupants of the Burrow, all tired and groggy.

Arthur opened the front door and revealed Lupin, his form limp and his clothes tattered. He was weak as he hobbled inside the Burrow, the chill from outside now entering in. Arthur closed the door gently.

"Remus, dear, what happened!" yelped Molly as she stood to go to the kitchen. "Let me make you some hot coco."

Lupin sat down on the ornate couch by the fire and looked at everyone. Harry was sitting opposite him, his shirt creased with folds due to his frequent tosses and turns during sleep. Hermione and Ron were staring at the fire, waiting for Lupin to explain his sudden visitation. The twins and Ginny were sitting on the carpeted floor, looking at everyone with piercing eyes.

Everyone was silent. Harry did not understand. Why has Lupin come? Why was he looking as such? He appears as though from a war! Suddenly, Molly came back with a tray of hot coco for everyone and settled on the couch beside Hermione.

"So," began Arthur as he offered Lupin with a cup of drink. "What is this about?"

"Thank you Molly, Arthur," said Lupin as he sipped his coco a bit. Harry could see he was savoring the warmth of the coco, the smoke and the heat of the mug. Then, Lupin started to talk. "I just came back from the raid of Voldemort's lair."

"Voldemort's lair?" blurted Harry uncontrollably. "You mean the hiding place of the final Horcrux?"

"Indeed," said Lupin.

"Did you get Hufflepuff's Cup then?"

"Yes, it is in my pocket." He then took out a beautiful golden cup from his back pocket and placed it on the coffee table for everyone to see. It was gleaming against the blazing light from the fire place. "We started the raid a few hours ago, around six in the evening. I was there, as well as Alastor. We were both tasked to obtain the Horcrux from the lair and give it to the Order's hands. We proceeded cautiously for we knew the consequences we are to meet if we are detected.Voldemort's lair was in Little Hangleton. It was the house that is very prominent in that area, the manor of Voldemort's very father—Tom Riddle. We were outside a great metal gate, crows on top and all."

Lupin continued his story, his mind visiting the place, the terrible things that went in there, and the loss that was incurred. He recounted it as though it was his duty to do as such. He recounted it as vividly as possible. He told them how the gate was unlocked, and as they entered, the grounds of the huge yard. Plants were everywhere, creeping about as a sign of years of neglect. The moss covered stone steps on the grassy ground was almost invisible due to the foliage growth. Lupin and Moody stepped slowly into the ground, looking at possible signs of people guarding the area. There were none.

As the crickets buzzed, Lupin and Moody crept towards the back of the house. Their feet scurried quickly yet silently, their breathing controlled to a minimum. Judging from the ouside, some of the rooms within where occupied due to the presence of light emitting from the windows. Lupin was crouching on the floor, with his back against the side of the house, together with Moody.

"We go through the back door," said Moody as his magical eye swiveled. "There is no one there in the back room."

The both of them then crept slowly through, the grass crunching under their footsteps. They could hear each other's breath and as the reached a corner and turned, they were in the exterior of the back of the manor.

There were two doors on this area, set against the stone body of the mansion. Here, the yard was still unkept. Weeds were everywhere and an old, destroyed swing was standing slantly on the overgrown grass.

"Which door?" whispered Lupin, eyeing both entrances.

Moody's eye swiveled around, surveying the inside of the house since this eye was capable of doing so. "That one, the left one. It goes to some sort of storage room,"

"Lupin then walked towards the door and carefully, turned it. He expected it to be locked with some magic charm and so, the knob did not budge. He then took out his bruised wand and said "Alohamora."

The lock gave a clicking sound and was now unlocked.

"Huh?" said Lupin.

"Whats the matter?" whispered Moody gruffy, both his eyes focusing on Lupin.

"Its just that I expected a more complicated locking charm to be cast on all entry ways of the manor. I never expected that the locks would open with a simple unlocking charm most eleven year olds can do."

Lupin finally turned the cold knob and pushed it. The door opened to a dark space which Moody and Lupin slowly occupied. Once inside, darkness consumed them. They were fearful of any traps or charms they may alert once they intrude and so, they looked carefully around.

"Lumos," said Lupin.

The light of his wand pierced the heavy blackness of the area, revealing a small room the size of a broom cupboard, full of dusty crates and covered statues. These were probably properties of Tom and his family before they were murdered by Voldemort.

On the opposite end of the room was another wooden door in which Moody opened. Again, the door led them to darkness. Moody now also lit his wand and then, they heard something.

"Did you hear that?" asked Moody, puzzled.

"Hear what?" replied Lupin calmly.

Moody looked around, considering if he was just hearing things. He could have sworn he heard something, a sort of whisper. He could confidently say that it was a whipser of a woman but he may have just have imagined it.

"Nothing," replied Moody, accepting that it was just probably the wind. He could not be more wrong.

As they traveresed now the dark, derelict, dining room, Moody spotted one of the occupants of the manor. Something was peculiar about this one. Lupin also saw her and stopped his movements, maintaining total silence.

"Something seems to be off with her," said Moody who was crouching near a small chair to hide..

"I think I know what is starnge about her," said Lupin.

Moody looked at him, expecting Lupin to say what it was. "What then,"

"I think she is a muggle,"

Suddenly, the woman turned back towards the room and walked around, fixing a box she was looking at and finally, carried it. When her face was visible for just a split-second, Lupin and Moody were startled. They knew who this muggle was.

"What is she doing here?" said Moody,"

"I think she is one of the muggles Voldemort was able to get into the Death Eater's Order earlier. Remember?" answered Lupin. "What bothers me is what is inside the box she is carrying."

The muggle carried the box and walked up the rickety steps a bit hurriedly, her feet causing the steps to creak. Moody and Lupin shortly followed up the stairs, slowly this time, and finally, ended up in the second floor.

As they walked throught he hall, they noticed something lying on the floor. It was white though covered with something. Moody and Lupin walked closer and saw a skeleton lying on the floor, wearing old, dusty, torn clothes.

"What's that?" asked Lupin, looking up at the chandelier stuck on the ceiling to avoid staring at the repulsive corpse.

"I think," said Moody, who was unafraid of kneeling by the skeleton due to his former Auror job—a profession which made him face numerous corpses to date. "I think its Frank, the caretaker who Voldemort killed three years ago."

"Oh, of course," still staring at the ceiling, noticing the cracks on it and the scampering of insects about. "Then that means that Voldemort's room is on this floor."

Suddenly, they caught sight of the muggle woman standing by another small, dark room, unloading the box. Moody silently crept behind her and then took out his wand.

"Muffliato!" hissed Moody, casting a spell which Harry has taught him a few months ago, claiming he learned it from Snape. Moody then quickly wrapped his arms around the muggle, causing her to shriek.

No one heard them of course for the Muffliato charm was still in effect. Moody, now with his arms around the muggle, led her towards the dark room and signaled Lupin to follow him.

Once inside, Moody questioned the woman. She though, was thrashing about, causing the contents of the room—boxes of china, some cracked furniture, and a few old portraits—to come crashing down.

"Stop moving!" said Moody as he struggled to make her immobile.

"Incarcerous," said Lupin, causing magical ropes to bind the woman's body and hold her in place, allowing Moody to let go of her.

"Now," said Moody gruffly, "Where is the Horcrux?"

The woman said nothing, her eyes reproachful, so intense as though an egg would crack with just her look.

"Where is Hufflepuff's Cup?" said Moody louder, "I am not playing games. We can and will hurt you if you do not cooperate!"

Lupin left Moody to reason out with her. He looked around the room with the light of his wand tip and saw that everything was broken. The beautiful china were splattered on the floor, its fragments reflecting the light of his wand. The artworks, still covered in white sheets, were disorganized, and suddely, he saw something. It was the box the woman was carrying earlier. He then knelt towards it and slowly, opened it.

Inside was confetti and so, Lupin placed his hands in and grabbed the confetti, throwing it away. Beneath the confetti was a small metal box. It was ornately made, with loopy designs of gold set against a maroon body. Lupin opened it slowly and inside was a goblet. It was made of Gold and it glowed slightly in the dark.

"Here it is," said Lupin to Moody, who stopped interogating the muggle woman to listen. "Hufflepuff's Cup!"

The muggle woman looked defeated at the sight of the Horcrux in the hands of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"The master will kill me when he finds out," sobbed the woman. "All because of you."

"You deserve it if he will kill you!" said Moody, clearly annoyed. "To side with Voldemort is to side with death."

"I guess this means we can go now," said Lupin. "Never thought this whole operation would be so simple." He placed the Horcrux inside his large back pocket.

As Moody opened the door, a green light originating from the outside of the room suddenly hit Moody, causing him to collapse, dead.

"Ms. Lestrange!" screeched the muggle woman. "Help me!"

"Evanseco!" hissed Bellatrix, who was standing outside the room. The ropes that bound the muggle woman vanished, freeing her. She then ran outside.

"Petunia!" called Lupin towards the muggle woman as she ran out. "Mrs. Dursley! Don't go to him. The Dark Lord will surely kill you!"

"As the Dark Lord will also do so to you when he finds out you are here," said Bellatrix Lestrange with an air of arrogance. On the floor, Moody lay—dead. His eyes were still open though, as if death had taken him so swiftly he did not have time to close his eyes.

"You!" said Lupin in anger at the death of his friend. "How could you!"

"It was easy actually," said Bellatrix. "When I found out you were here a few minutes ago, I cast a Confundus Charm on you friend Alastor to confuse his stupid magical eye. Genius huh. I thought he heard me actually and was glad he thought he was just hearing things. Without the use of that damn eye, he was not able to see me coming. Well, enough talk. Lets get you to the Dark Lord. He will be very pleased to meet you."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**


	24. The Phoenix Song

_**I AM SO SO SO SORRY.**_

_**Its been so long since I have written and updated and I apologize. I have been too busy in school, what with the midterms and finals so close together… All my research papers were due at the same time, leaving me with no moment to continue with my fiction. Not to worry though… I have not forgotten all the marvelous people who have emailed me and asked when I will update. Your enthusiasm is amazing.**_

_**Good news is that classes have ended, leaving me with more time to write. Hope you enjoy this one. Cliffhanger at the end so watch out.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW, TOO. PLEASE.**_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

**THE PHOENIX SONG**

"Incarcerous!" said Bellatrix, her eyes set deep within her face, shadowed by the darkness of the Riddle house. "You will be dead soon, just like your friend Alastor."

Ropes appeared out of thin air and started to wrap around Lupin, covering almost every inch of his thin, bony frame. He struggled but to no use. The ropes dug tighter to the point of which he almost could not breathe. Drawing short, quick breaths, he looked at Bella's eyes in the most angry way he could muster, unable to talk because one of the ropes was in his mouth, shutting it.

All he could do was look at the floor, at a lifeless figure, at a close comrade who died for the sake of the greater good. Alastor "Mad-Eye"Moody has given his life in the service of the Order of the Phoenix, in the service of all the wizards of the wizarding world. There he was, Moody, his eyes lifeless and unmoving. Even his magic eye didn't swivel. Staring at Moody's limp body, Lupin then closed his eyes and apologized to Mad-Eye silently in his heart. He said sorry for not being able to protect his friend from death.

"Locomotor Remus" said Bella, her wand twirling in the air gaily as though she was having the time of her life. She then walked, with her wand still twirling in the air, and looked forward, smiling.

The whole, immobile body of Lupin floated horizontally in the air and was now moving along Bella's wake. Bellatrix, whose good fortune of presenting her master with one of the integral Order members, was filled with exuberance.

"I wonder what the master will give me," said Bella as they approached the set of stairs that led up to the upper levels of the manor. "Haha, I hope it's something better than that metallic hand Wormtail's got. Maybe he'd make me higher in ranking than the other Death Eaters. I mean I did capture Remus Lupin, the werewolf bent on trying to sway the other werewolves against us Death Eaters. I can't wait!"

Lupin did nothing for he simply could not. He was floating, his front side facing the ceiling, and all he could do was look around, trying to memorize the place for his escape later. He saw the old, dusty banisters as they ascended the stairs. The ceiling was ornate with a beautiful chandelier, still gleaming amidst the thick layer of dust. The walls were adorned with portraits of the Riddle children beautified within rusty frames. The peeling wallpaper was fading but still had the marks of its former glory.

Finally, after around five set of stairs, Bella stopped. She ceased flicking her wand, halting the locomotor charm and causing Lupin to drop abruptly to the floor, sending a cloud of dust around his face. After coughing, Lupin looked around. They were in a dark hallway leading to a room. He looked to his left, the wall opposite the banister, and saw a skeleton laying on the ground, still clothed. This image sent chills to him. Was this the old muggle caretaker who used to tend to the manor?

Lupin then realized that Bella has left him and was walking towards a door. He saw her talking to someone but this someone was blocked by the door. It was an ominous sight, something out of a movie, something unreal. All he could do was strain his ear and listen to the ensuing conversation between Bellatrix and this other hidden person.

"Lupin is here, your Excellency," said Bella. "We caught him along with Alastor Moody, the former Auror. Alastor was killed though," Her voice seemed drastically different from when she spoke to Lupin and Moody. Her tone became submissive, almost fearful. The hint of dementedness was gone and was replaced with complete respect to the one she was talking to.

"Ahh, excellent," hissed the male, almost inhuman voice. "Why were they here though?"

"They were trying to get the Horcrux, master. From one of your muggle followers."

"Of course, they wish to get the parts of my soul. And did he manage to get it?"

"Yes, your grace," she said. "But not to worry, I will get it from him. He is now tied outside of this room as we speak."

"Marvelous, Bella. If I think of it, he is now exactly where that old caretaker of my filthy muggle father used to stand before death. That Frank Bryce character. Well, like him, Remus will have to die in my hands."

Lupin knew who Bellatrix Lestrange was conversing with. Lord Voldemort. He had to find a way to escape or else he would be killed by the Dark Lord himself. He started to struggle but to no avail, only causing the ropes to dig in and bruise his skin. The ropes were too tightly bound. He felt panic now as beads of sweat started to form on his temples. He wriggled harder but still, he was bound tight.

He looked towards the Voldemort's room and saw Bella bowing, ready to go out from the room to fetch him. He knew he had to get out and escape quicker. His mind raced. He searched his brain for every possible way of escaping, he even tried disapparition but the manor was magically prohibiting him from doing so.

He saw Bella turning towards the door and was now starting to walk out of Voldemort's room. She was a mere ten steps away from him. He had to think of a way faster. How he wished Moody was alive. Moody would save him, but he was not. He was alone. He was alone with nothing to do, like a dog cornered by the dog catcher. All hope was lost.

Lupin was beginning to lose the will to live. Is this how everything was to end for him? He was starting to accept his fate, his destiny to die right then and there. He rested his mind, now not frantically searching for a means of escape. His body relaxed, not struggling to fight the ropes that tied him down. He was submitting himself to the final liberation: death. Maybe dying in this floor, beside Frank Bryce, in the darkness, was his ultimate fate.

Just then, as Bella was 5 steps away from him, he felt something. He felt a sensation so peculiar yet beautiful: as though it was giving him chills yet was drowning him in strength and hope. He heard something only he could hear at that moment. A song, a song that was now filling his body with energy. Every bit of him was brimming with strength, like a car being refilled with fuel. All he could see in his vision was this beautiful light embracing him and warming his heart and body. He was hearing the phoenix's song.

"Thanks Albus," whispered Lupin, now full of fervor. He knew he had his wand right by his back pocket. All he had to do was to say a spell to set him free. How? Wizards, if they concentrated enough, were able to cast spells with their wands not directly touching their hands. Lupin closed his eyes and concentrated.

The thought of dying here alongside Frank was out of the question. It was not an option. He mustered every bit of his being towards the spell in which his life depended on. He kept his eyes shut, remembering how Dumbledore used to do spells with his wand on the table out of reach. Even Voldemort does it. It was the time to do it himself. With every particle of his bound body in full concentration, he performed a spell.

"EVANSESCO!" he thought strongly yet without a sound nor a movement of his mouth. A non-verbal spell—something that will be in his advantage as to not alert anyone but Bella, who has stopped in her tracks in shock while she witnessed the ropes that bound Lupin disappearing into thin air.

Once the ropes have vanished, he stood up, making the dust on top of the floor to rise. He had no time to cough and mind the dust and so, he made a run for it. His feet immediately moved, turning him around towards the stairs.

As he ran, he pointed his wand towards Bella and shouted "Stupefy!" A red beam spurted out of his wand tip and shot straight to Bella but unfortunately, she successfully blocked it with Protego.

"Oh no you don't!" hissed Bella maliciously, with her wand at the ready. "Crucio!"

Lupin heaved his body to one side, narrowly missing Lestrange's spell, but causing him to get off-balanced on the stair steps. His body started to fall, collapsing towards the floor, rolling down the next four sets of stairs. Bump, bump. His body was getting a good beating as he fell and rolled step after step, hit after hit. He just closed his eyes withstood the pain as he heard parts of his body crack here and there. "No matter," he thought to himself. "This is nothing to what Moody has been through. To be killed like that, helpless, cheated."

Now alerted by all the noise caused by Lupin's disastrous fall, the other Death Eaters emerged. Lupin stood up after he landed on the ground floor and saw that everyone was there except Voldemort. Even Lucius Malfoy was present.

"Lupin, the werewolf, what a pleasure to see you," said Lucius, his blonde hair glistening amidst the moonlight. He stepped closer to Lupin, who was standing transfixed, clearly outnumbered.

"Lucius," whispered Lupin, his body and hair askew, in pain. He tried to take a step far from Lucius but felt a sharp pain in his right leg. It was broken from rolling down the stairs. He was limp and helpless with five Death Eaters surrounding him.

"Ahh," said a female voice emerging from the stairs above. It was Bella. "Thought you have escaped. I see you've met everyone. Party time."

Lupin looked up at her, his mouth twisting in pain from his fractured leg. He inhaled a deep breath and by instinct, touched his pant pocket.

Alas! Where was Hufflepuff's Cup? He distinctly remembered placing it in his pocket. He looked around subtly as to not get the attention of the Death Eaters and found it right behind the right foot of Malfoy, who did not know that the precious Horcrux was so close. The golden cup was tilted on the floor, glinting in the darkness, weakly, just as weak as Lupin's chance of escape is.

The next events happened so quickly Lupin didn't even know how he managed to do it all. As heeyed the other Death Eaters, their murderous glances and stares taking him down, his body twitched for action. It was as though an ignition key was turned and that the engine of his body was ready for a long journey. He was starting to feel a rush, a sweat rush of energy.

His arm lifted from his side, wand on grasp, and waved it, shouting "Accio Cup!"

The glinting cup levitated for a split-second and zoomed towards Lupin, as well as a barrage of spells from the Death Eaters.

Green flashes zoomed simoultaneously from the Death Eaters' wands, speeding towards Lupin mercilessly, ready to cause sudden death. Strangely, Lupin knew what to do as he raised his wand, a spell formed in his mind.

"Protego!" screamed Lupin, causing a Sheild Charm to protect him from the succeeding stream of spells and curses. He sprinted out of the hallway as fast as his legs could take him, constantly casting the Protego Charm for defense.

The cup was in his hand, glinting against the darkness of the house. Footsteps echoed behind Lupin as he ran for his life, turning left towards the unused kitchen. The Death Eaters, he knew, were at his tail although he did not dare to look back. He did not have to because all he had to do was to keep his mind focused on running and getting out of the Riddle House, out of harm's way.

"Crucio!" screamed Lucius as Lupin turned around the corner towards the rubble-filled living room. A jet stream of light spurted out of Malfoy's wand tip, narrowly avoided by Lupin. "Remus, fight like a man and don't run away like a coward!"

Lupin did not reply as he was now racing through the room used for keeping various boxes: the storage room from which he and Moody entered. He was far from the other Death Eater for he was near the exit of the manor. His breath was short and shallow yet quick. His broken leg, surprisingly, did not cause him pain, allowing him to run. His sweat was still beading at his forehead but now not out of fear of death but an anticipation for escape and safety. With a few more big steps, he reached the exit door, yanked it open, and went out.

Now outside the enchantment that made apparition impossible, he stood at the grassy, overgrown lawn, and with a crack, disappeared. His heart leaped with joy, joy for retaining his life and escaping. Joy for getting the final Horcrux.

He appeared just outside the Weasley's house, panting heavily and breathlessly. He stooped down for a minute, trying to catch his breath, his arm wiping sweat off his forehead. Without warning, he collapsed on the floor. The throbbing pain of his right leg seemed to have returned.

"Oh, the adrenaline rush has gone," whispered Lupin to himself, explaining the sudden absence of pain while he ran for his life a mere few minutes ago. The joy he felt from his escape was quickly doused down by a sudden shower of sorrow. Heentered the Riddle House a few hours ago with Moody and exited only by himself. Moody was gone. The time for mourning has begun, leaving him helpless against the guilt that started to eat through his heart.

He crawled slowly through the grass, causing scratches on his bare arms, until he reached the Weasley's front doorstep. He heaved his body on the wall of the house and tried to stand, balancing on his unbroken leg, and knocked on the door, looking forward to handingthe Orderhis victory, a victory that caused Moody's life,the whole ofthe WizardingWorld'svictory: the successful acquisition of the final external fragment of Voldemort's soul.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR


End file.
